Le secret de Jack Sparrow
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Jack Sparrow n'a pas toujours été ce clown de pirate, un passé sombre et torturé est caché... Une personne va dévoiler le vrai Jack sous les yeux des Turners... Et ainsi libérer le pauvre pirate de cette malédiction...FIC TERMINé AVEC L'EPILOGUE
1. Une lumière sur le passé

  
  
Elizabeth était de bonne humeur ce matin, l'auberge dont Will et elle était propriétaire était pleine à craquer. Elle était en train de sortir de son établissement pour aller voir Will qui travaillait sur ses épées quand elle remarqua une étrange dame attablé dans un coin. Une pirate sûrement, Elizabeth sourit à cette pensée, leur établissement était célèbre pour avoir accueilli Jack Sparrow plus d'une fois et puis bien sûre tout les pirates, quand il se retrouvaient coincés venaient ici. Elizabeth alla vers la dame pour la saluer et lui demander ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était petite avec des long cheveux brun foncé parsemé de reflet roux, ses yeux étaient verts et contrastait avec sa peau mate. Elle ressemblait à une bohémienne plus qu'autre chose, sa jupe était longues souillée mais très colorée. Sa tunique était en velours grenat. Elle portait de longues boucles d'oreilles et des colliers. Elle avait comme seul possession un petit sac en cuir foncé.   
  
- Bonjour madame, je suis la gérante de l'auberge de la perle noir, puis je vous aider?  
  
La pirate sourit, puis demanda:  
  
- Vous connaissez Jack Sparrow? son bateau se nommait ainsi...  
  
Sa voix était à la fois aussi riche que du miel mais aussi éraillé que celle d'une voyageuse de grande route. Elle sortit du papier et commença à se rouler une cigarette. Elizabeth, ayant jamais vu une femme faire une telle chose l'observait ébahi.  
  
- Je connais Jack, très bien même... Pourquoi?  
  
La pirate finit par allumer sa cigarette et après avoir prit une longue bouffée déclara:  
  
- Parce que je le cherches... Quand est ce qu'il revient?  
  
Elizabeth fronça les sourcils, Jack avait souvent des ennemis...  
  
- Tout dépend de la raison pour laquelle vous le chercher...   
  
A ce moment là quelqu'un posa ses mains sur la taille d'Elizabeth, elle ne sursauta pas car elle connaissait très bien ces mains de forgeron.   
La pirate ne leur jeta même pas un regard, elle continua impassiblement de fumer:  
  
- Ma raison pour le chercher ne concerne que moi...  
  
Will demanda:  
  
- Qui cherchez vous?  
  
- Jack Sparrow.  
  
Will la regarda d'un air étrange:  
  
- Mais... Mais...  
  
La pirate écrasa sa cigarette par terre, sans se soucier qu'elle était en face des gérants:  
  
- Bon, étant donné que vous êtes assez bête pour ne pas vouloir aider celui que vous appelez ami, je vais me trouver un navire, un équipage et le trouver moi même... Merci pour votre grande gentillesse...  
  
  
Elle se leva et commença à partir, mais Will la retint:  
  
- Madame si vous me dites pourquoi vous le chercher et qui êtes vous, je vous aiderai....  
  
Elle soupira et se retourna:  
  
- D'accord... Et bien... Je suis sa mère et je désire le voir...  
  
Will la dévisagea, certes elle avait l'air sans âge mais pas plus vielle que Jack. Mais sa parole devait compter un peu quand même...  
  
- C'est pas possible vous êtes trop jeune...  
  
- Effectivement, j'ai pas pensé à ça...  
  
- Oh vous vouliez nous trompez... Cela s'appelle tricher, nous qui essayons de vous aider...  
  
Elle sourit d'un air malicieux contredit:  
  
-Non, jeune homme cela veut dire être pirate!  
  
Cela sonnait exactement comme Jack, oui elle devait le connaître. Mais pour quelle raison le cherchais t'elle. Will ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis il décida de tenter sa chance comme quand il sétait embarqué avec ce fou de Jack pour retrouver Elizabeth:  
  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous fais confiance...  
  
- Will!  
  
- Shh Elizabeth laisse moi continuer! Jack n'est pas sensé revenir avant un an, mais tout dépends s'il a perdu son équipage ou pas, ou s'il a besoin de vivres. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire...  
  
Elle sourit, elle parut moins agressive, douce est jeune. Elle devait avoir peut être 10 ans de plus qu'eux mais le vent et le soleil l'avait tannée.   
  
  
  
- Cela lui arrive souvent de perdre son équipage? Il doit bien avoir changé...  
  
Elle eut un regard rêveur nostalgique et elle commença à se rouler une nouvelle cigarette. Cela était sûrement le vice qui la rendait plus vielle qu'elle ne l'était...  
  
  
- Ah madame c'est un fou furieux! Espiège et toujours éclatant...   
  
- Il fut un temps où il était silencieux... Vous dites qu'il agit comme un fou?  
  
- Il sait ce qu'il fait mais une certaine démence brûle dans ses yeux, sa façon de gérer la vie et son rire quelque fois quasiment hystérique me fait penser que cet homme n'est pas ce qu'on croit...  
  
- Vous avez raison Will...???  
- Will Turner?  
  
- Turner? Ne seriez vous pas le fils de Bill Turner???  
  
- Oui, c'était mon père, vous le connaissiez???  
  
- J'étais très jeune, mais c'était un très bon ami de Jack... Oui je me rappelle de lui... Vous lui ressemblez vous savez...  
  
- C'est ce qu'on me dit...   
  
- Mais comme je disais, vous avez raison Will Turner... Il est fou et je suis la personne qui l'a rendu ainsi sans que cela soit de ma faute... Mon pauvre Jack...  
  
Elle jouait avec sa bague et Will remarqua un tatouage dessus, il avait vu le même sur... Le doigts de Jack!   
  
  
- J'aimerais vraiment vous aidez madame...  
  
- Mais vous ne savez pas, je vois que l'on me fait confiance maintenant...  
  
Elle éclata de rire.  
  
- Il me faut un équipage... Tiens jeune Will, vous ne voudriez pas venir avec moi? vous et votre jeune demoiselle??  
  
Will faillit sourire, ce ton et ces mots étaient si proche de ceux de Jack... Elle devait vraiment l'avoir connu de très près. Il se tourna vers Elizabeth, cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avaient pas quitté Port Royal, et une envie d'aller vers l'horizon lui brûlait les veines... Elle le savait, c'est pour cela qu'elle répondit pour les deux:  
  
- Si Will vous fais confiance, je fais de même... Nous ne diront pas non à une gentille aventure...   
  
- Excellent! Maintenant je vais chercher un équipage...  
  
- Mais votre nom madame...  
  
Elle se tourna, ses long cheveux tombaient autour d'elle et elle déclara  
  
- Je m'appelle Colette Ninon Désirée de Villencourt, connu chez les pirates sous le nom de la bohémienne...  
  
Et elle disparut dans la foule. Après avoir entendu un nom tellement aristocratique ils pouvaient deviner à travers sa démarche le maintien d'une fille de bonne famille et dans ses mots un certaine arrogance aristocratique. Elle devait être très belle avant que ses voyages ne vieillissent son visage.   
  
Le couple ne dit rien mais décida de préparer leur affaires... Une nouvelle aventure les attendait... Qui comme l'ancienne était en rapport avec le célèbre Jack Sparrow.  



	2. La première rencontre

  
Il n'allèrent pas très loin ce jour là car une tempête éclata et la pirate était pire que Jack. Ils finirent sur un canot de sauvetage dans une aube calme et humide. Ils avaient du rhum et des biscuits. La pirate était en train d'essorer ses cheveux quand poliment Will demanda:  
  
- Madame de Villencourt...  
  
- On m'appelle Ninon ou bien la bohémienne... S'il vous plaît ne prononcer pas le nom de mon père! On pourra me repérer!  
  
Elle jeta un regard circulaire. Ce qui parut inutile étant donné qu'ils étaient au milieu de l'océan.  
  
  
  
Ils continuaient à ramer.  
  
- Où allons nous?   
  
- Aucune idée... Dites Jack a t'il quelqu'un dans sa vie?  
  
  
Les deux jeunes gens éclatèrent de rire:  
  
- Non, il se fait souvent gifler par des femmes mais je pense pas qu'il ait quelqu'un dans sa vie...  
  
- Ah... Ainsi Jack Sparrow n'es plus celui que toute les femmes poursuivent Cela n'a pas toujours été ainsi...  
  
Will encore plus curieux qu'avant demanda:  
  
- Madame, comment le connaissez vous?  
  
  
Elle sourit et secoua sa tête dans le vent pour libérer ses cheveux. Son geste était presque celui d'une coquette courtisane.  
  
- C'est une histoire très banale... Trop banale... Fille d'une bohémienne et d'un comte... Je voyageai avec mon père et mon futur fiancé... Quel h-o-r-r-e-u-r ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer... cet homme aimait manger des choux à la crème! Oh lalal! enfin... notre bateau fut attaquer par des pirates, tout l'équipage disparut sous les flots sauf moi. Moi j'étais sur un radeau... Heureusement je croisai un autre bateau pirate... Préférant la corruption à la mort je montai sur le ba... pardons navire.. Il se nommait la perle noir... Je ne vais pas vous dire les détails mais je finis dans les bras de Jack... Ô regardez!  
  
Will qui avait un peu trop bu de rhum se retourna et vit la perle noir. Alors les trois naufragés se mirent à agiter les bras et hurler... Heureusement que quelqu'un les vit. Ils furent bientôt accueilli. Ils reconnurent bien sûr Will et Elizabeth mais ils jetèrent un regard de travers à la pirate. Jack arriva d'un air nonchalant et demanda à ses amis:  
  
- Alors jeunes tourtereaux vous cherchez l'aventure..., Ou bien...  
  
il regarda au loin d'un air très exagère d'un pirate pourchassé:  
  
- Quelqu'un vous a envoyé me chercher...  
  
Ninon s'avança :  
  
- Oui tu es recherché...  
  
Jack sursauta, il devait connaître cette voix... Il vit la pirate, très étonné il la fixait comme un possédé. Puis il la dévisagea. Finalement il déclara:  
  
- Chose étrange.... Ne serais tu pas en retard de 10 ans? Ou bien tu as besoin d'argent et tu veux m'arrêter...  
  
  



	3. Un deuxième regards échangé

  
Will réalisa que son intuition avait peut être été corrompu par les charmantes paroles de la pirate. Jack se retourna vivement et couru vers le gouvernail... La tempête était de retour. Un des hommes de l'équipage les conduisit jusqu'aux appartements du capitaine. Le couple s'assit sur le fauteuil mais Ninon explorait les affaires du capitaine. Un sourire nostalgique étincela dans son visage quand elle ramassa un long ruban pourpre. Elle rit tout doucement et murmura:  
  
- Ainsi il l'a gardé...  
  
Elle ferma ses yeux, et son esprit s'envola dans un autre navire. Où elle se tenait au bras d'un homme digne et grave. Sa robe était longue et de la même couleur que ce ruban. De la dentelle noir ornait ça et là ses vêtements. Ses cheveux bouclés volaient dans le vent. Elle riait aux éclats, sous les yeux d'un jeune homme aux long cheveux foncé... Sa douce rêverie fut interrompu très soudainement:  
  
- Tiens Colette Ninon Désirée de Villencourt qui fouille dans les affaires des autres...  
  
Elle lâcha le ruban et se tourna vers Jack, il était tout trempé mais un étrange sourire jouait sur ses lèvres. Depuis leur coin Will et Elizabeth observait la scène.  
  
  
- Vous vous êtes encore trempé M. Sparrow...   
  
- Pas d'hypocrisie mielleuse avec moi Mademoiselle de Villencourt...  
  
Elle sourit presque. Les deux amis de Jack l'observaient avec intérêt c'était la première fois qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'un vieil ivrogne. Il ramassa le ruban et le caressa. Il dit:  
  
- Je comprends que tu ailles changé d'avis mais je ne comprends pas tes vêtements et ta venue ici...  
  
  
Elle sourit très légèrement en glissant les doigts dans les tresses de Jack:  
  
- Des fois des obstacles nous empêche de tenir une promesse...  
  
- Ah tu as as eu des ennuis avec ton chère marquis?  
  
Elle soupira excédée par son badinage et s'éloigna:  
  
- J'ai eu des ennuis avec la marine anglaise...  
  
Puis d'un air froid elle s'assit vers le jeune couple et ignora totalement Jack. Celui ci haussa les épaules et ressortit dans la tourmente. Ninon murmura:  
  
- C'est pas de ma faute si la marine à réquisitionné mon navire et m'a fait pourrir en prison...   
  
Puis elle haussa les épaules en reniflant. Se tournant vers ses compagnons de voyage elle confia:  
  
- Au fait... Je vous ai mentis... Jack ne m'a pas recueilli dans son navire... J'ai menti... Il était emprisonné dans le bateau de mon père qui était un chef de la marine française. Je l'ai aidé à s'évader et reprendre son navire....  
  
Souriant avec un air très jeune elle continua:  
  
- Et lui m'a aidé à prendre la liberté...  
  
  
Will était abasourdi devant ce phénomène et demanda:  
  
- Mais je comprends par pourquoi vous m'avez menti....  
  
- Bah parce que je voulais pas dire du mal de lui mais voyant sa réaction j'ai changé d'avis...  
  
  
- Vous êtes vraiment des fous vous deux...  
  
Elle éclata de rire...


	4. Le souvenir d'une rencontre

Ivre de souvenirs Ninon ferma les yeux.... et elle revit...  
  
_ Ses talons résonnait sur le plancher en bois et elle gardait les yeux baissé. Elle venait d'aborder le bateau de son père qui l'emmenait dans les colonies françaises. Son père accueilli sa fille dans ses bras et s'exclama:  
  
- Que tu es devenue belle! J'ai bien fais de te laisser chez une gouvernante dans le sud de l'Angleterre... Viens mon enfant je vais te présenter ton fiancé....   
  
  
Ils passaient devant l'entrée du sous sol et le capitaine déclara:  
  
- Nous avons des prisonniers... Des pirates... Nous devons tout d'abord les amener à Port Royal avant de rejoindre ma nouvelle demeure et que tu puisse te marier ma chère enfant... Mais je suis sûre que cela ne te dérangera pas car après tout ta mère était bien une femme qui .... qui voyageait beaucoup,...  
  
- Une bohémienne vous voulez dire?  
  
  
Ils arrivèrent en face de Jean de La boissière, un riche marquis mais très arrogant aussi. Il apprécia tout de suite le maintien et le beau regard de la jeune femme. Puis il laissa son regard tombé plus bas, là où on pouvait deviner les courbes de son jeune corps... il était satisfait alors il baisa la main de la jeune femme. Mais celle ci eut un soupçon de tristesse et de panique. Mais voyant que son fiancé se redressait elle sourit machinalement.   
  
On la conduisait à sa cabine quand elle demanda:  
  
- Où est Eugènie? Ma demoiselle de compagnie?  
  
- Elle arrive mon enfant, nous avons décidé de lui donner un travail... Nourrir les pirates...  
  
  
La jeune femme acquiesça. Puis elle disparut dans la cabine.  
  
  
Elle était assise devant le miroir et se préparait pour son souper avec son fiancé, quand Eugènie arriva en trombe. Elle était toute pâle et triste. En aidant Ninon à s'habiller elle reprit des couleurs. Sa maîtresse lui demanda:  
  
- Eugènie.. qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
  
- Mademoiselle...  
  
- Non tu peux me tutoyer il y a personne...  
  
- Ninon, je ne sais pas pourquoi ton père s'acharne contre moi... Il sait bien que mon père a été tué par des pirates... Les nourrir est au dessus de moi...   
  
  
- Je comprends ma pauvre Eugènie... Moi les pirates ne me font pas peur... Au contraire j'aimerais bien en connaître... J'irai à ta place...  
  
  
- Mais...  
  
- Shhh Eugènie, rappelles toi de la place quand je suis aller moi même chez le poissonnier.... Cela mettra un peu d'aventure dans cette vie tellement fade...  
  
Son sourire disparut alors que sa demoiselle de compagnie détachait lentement ses cheveux...  
  
  
- Tout va bien Ninon?  
  
- Ô Eugènie je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté ce mariage... Peut être parce que je sais que mon père a été ruiné par les scandales de ma mère ou bien... Ô j'aimerais tant que mon père soit heureux...   
  
  
Puis un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, il était ironique:  
  
- Non je mens... Eugènie je t'avoues que la vraie vie me fait peur... De peur d'avoir à me battre toute seule sans la protection d'un riche noble , je préfère épouser un homme qui ne m'inspire que le dégoût... Mais tu vois je suis pas courageuse...  
  
- Tsss tss Ninon tu es courageuse... Mais tu te demandes si cela vaut la peine...  
  
Puis dans le silence elle attacha un ruban pourpre sur les cheveux ondulé de Ninon... Enfin prête La jeune femme sortit de la pièce accompagnée de près de sa demoiselle d'honneur...  
  
  
La pièce était peu éclairé ainsi personne ne pouvait voir la moue de dégout de Ninon en regardants on fiancé. il n'avait guère d'esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment son père avait choisi un tel mari... Peut être que cette horrible rumeur qu'Eugènie lui avait raconté était vraie... Son père voulait la faire souffrir pour qu'à travers elle sa mère morte tragiquement puisse être blessée. car son père avait finit par haïr cette bohémienne qui l'avait enflammé, car elle avait un horrible défaut... L'envie de liberté... Au début ce n'était rien de méchant, elle partait galoper avec sa jument pendant toute une journée. Mais déjà cela le comte de Villencourt ne pouvait pas supporter cela et l'enfermait... Cela l'avait rendue tout bonnement enragée et elle finit par avoir des passades avec tout les gentilhomme du coin... Elle avait été retrouvé morte noyé dans le lac qui environnait la demeure du Comte.  
  
Laissant sa fille à Londres il partit pour les colonies françaises et se maria avec une fille de bonne famille. Jusqu'à là il n'avait pas pensé à sa première fille. Mais maintenant il avait décidé qu'un riche mariage sera bénéfique pour sa perte de fortune.   
  
Peu à peu, après toutes les stupidités que disaient le marquis de la Boissière, Ninon réalisa que la rumeur était peut être exacte. Une grande peine emplit son coeur. Elle ne mangea presque pas, ce qui était contraire à ses habitudes...  
  
Elle ne voulait même pas dormir... Sa seule famille la haïssait... Sa demoiselle de compagnie lui prit la main et murmura:  
  
- Laissez tomber les pirates pour ce soir, vous devez vous reposez je le ferai moi même...  
  
- Non Eugènie je vais le faire, cela me changera les idées et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse aussi souffrir... _  
  
_Elles allèrent vers la l'escalier qui menait aux prisons. Eugènie passa le panier de victuailles à Ninon:  
- je vous attendrais ici, et empêcherai aux gens d'entrer...  
  
Ninon acquiesça , elle s'avoua qu'elle avait peur mais elle avait aussi envie de voir un vrai pirate de près. Il n'y avait pas un bruit sauf celui de ronflements sonores... Ninon quelque peut désemparé se tenait devant le grillage ne sachant que faire étant donné que tous dormaient. Depuis l'ombre, un homme adossé aux barreaux la regardait. Ses yeux étaient sombre et sa peau bronzé. C'était le capitaine de La perle noir. Il s'avança et la jeune femme faillit hurler. Mais il murmura gentiment:  
  
- Je suis étonné de voir que notre hôtesse de midi n'est plus la même...  
  
- Euhh... Et bien je la remplace....  
  
  
- Avec un ton tellement aristocratique vous devez être la fille du capitaine...  
  
Il était maintenant devant elle, sauf les barreaux les séparaient:  
  
-... Vous habits sont ceux d'une noble demoiselle mais votre visage...  
  
La jeune femme trembla avant de déclarer sèchement:  
  
- Trêve de discours! Je suis venue vous nourrir...  
  
  
Il la regardait dans les yeux et murmura:  
  
- Je m'appelle Jack Sparrow...  
  
- Un pirate...  
  
- Effectivement... et vous?  
  
  
Il lui tendit aristocratiquement sa main pour qu'elle la serre, elle s'exécuta et répondit d'une voix tremblante:  
  
-Je suis Colette Ninon Désirée de Villencourt...  
  
  
- Enchanté... Une bohémienne??  
  
La jeune femme sursauta et demanda:  
  
- Comment savez vous?  
  
- Je ne sais pas, j'imagines...  
  
Elle entreprit de faire passer la nourriture par une petite fenêtre que l'on pouvait ouvrir avec une clé. L'homme prit la nourriture et demanda:  
  
- Ce que je ne comprend pas c'est la raison de votre venue et non de la demoiselle de ce matin...  
  
- Et bien essayez de le comprendre... Moi je pars... Bon appétit !  
  
Étais ce pour cacher son trouble que la jeune demoiselle disparut dans les escaliers? En tout cas le pirate observa longuement l'obscurité où s'était tenue la fragile dame.   
  
  
  
Le lendemain, le marquis de La boissière insista de passer la matinée à discuter avec sa jeune fiancé. Après un long silence il déclara:  
  
- ... Ma chère Colette... Quand nous serons marié nous vivrons dans une demeure très chic près d'un village. Bien sûre les environs étaient dangereux et remplit de sauvages vous passerez vos journée dans le manoir. Je viendrai vous visiter le plus...  
  
La jeune femme commença à trembler, on voulait l'enfermer... Loin de l'air pure et des plaines verdoyante... Toujours forcée à rester dans une maison pour sa sécurité. Elle se leva brusquement:  
  
- Marquis, je me sens pas bien... Je vais aller me reposer...  
  
Et elle s'élança hors de la pièce, elle croisa Eugènie qui lui passa discrètement le panier pour les pirates. Le nouveau défi, de parler à plusieurs pirates en même temps lui fit un peu oublier son terrible destin. Mais les larmes dans ses yeux ne disparurent pas. Elle fut très étonnée de voir que les autres pirates dormaient encore et que Jack étaient en train de faire une patience avec ses cartes. Il se retourna vivement en la voyant venir:  
  
- Bonjour Mam'zelle!  
  
Son joli accent quand il parlait en français la faisait sourire...  
  
- Bonjour monsieur le pirate! Vos amis dorment encore?  
  
Il rangea ses cartes en répondant malicieusement:  
  
- Gente dame, mes compagnons ont finit le rhum de notre réserve secrète et maintenant ils se reposent...  
  
- Quelle impertinence! Amener en cachette de l'alcool pour se saouler!   
  
- Hélas nous ne savons pas passer le temps enfermer comme ça, pour oublier nous buvons...  
  
- Pas vous...  
  
- Ah non pas moi mademoiselle... je suis quelqu'un de très honnête...  
  
  
- Je le doute M. Sparrow, voici votre repas...  
  
  
Elle ouvrit la petite fenêtre pour lui passer la nourriture, mais il lui retint le bras et demanda:  
  
- Pourquoi pleurer vous?  
  
  
Il pouvait voir les larmes scintiller sur ses cils... Elle tenta de se dégager en s'écriant:  
  
- je ne pleures certainement pas et cela ne vous regardes pas!  
  
Ne voulant pas remonter sur le pont elle s'assit par terre contre les barreaux, le pirater éclata de rire et dit:  
  
- Et bien cela n'est pas un maintien convenable pour une demoiselle de haut lignage...  
  
- Détrompez vous monsieur, je ne suis pas de haut lignage et un vrai pirate ne parle pas ainsi... Vous n'êtes qu'un pirate de pacotille!  
  
  
Il riait de plus belle, mais la jeune femme était rouge de colère.  
  
- Alors pourquoi restez vous ici?  
  
  
- Je sais pas...  
  
- Bah moi je m'ennuies de ces malotrus bourrés... Alors je vais vous raconter pourquoi je suis innocent...  
  
  
- Ha innocent?! Pas plus que moi!  
  
  
- Nous verrons... Et bien... Je suis né dans une famille pauvre, le cadet... Voyant que la vie dans la ville ne m'inspirait que l'ennui... Car que peut faire un métisse dans une ville? J'aimais la mer alors je me suis embarqué.... Je voulais voyager aller plus loin que ce que l'on connaît... Bien souvent je suis tombé sur des pirates et j'ai finis par en devenir un... Mais pas un vrai.,.. Je voulais seulement piller la marine anglaise... Prendre des armes et les revendre... Et puis le défi était nettement plus haut que terroriser des innocents... Et voilà comment j'ai atterri dans les prisons de votre père...  
  
  
Les larmes avaient disparu des yeux de la jeune femme, seule une lueur de curiosité brillait dans ses yeux. Elle avait l'air très différente , son visage, dans le peu de lumière que dégageait la petite chandelle, rappelait les montagnes de l'Andalousie... Le pirate quelque peu contente d'avoir enlever sa peine observait ce visage, elle lui faisait penser à une gitane... Une bohémienne...  
  
  
- Mais pourquoi mon père vous a arrêté??? Il n'aime pas la marine anglaise...  
  
- Oui mais je suis un risque...   
  
- C'est vrai... Mais n'avez vous pas peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de vos rêves...???  
  
- N'a t'on pas toujours peur Mademoiselle de Villencourt? Je pense que cela vaut la peine d'essayer de réaliser ses rêves et aller jusqu'au bout... La liberté est trop importante pour reculer devant la peur...  
  
La jeune femme resta songeuse quelques instants puis demanda:  
  
- Quel âge avez vous?  
  
- 25 ans... mais shhh ne le dites pas aux autres... On me prendra moins au sérieux...  
  
Elle riait devant la grimace comique du pirate... Il sourit et dit:  
  
- Vous ne pleurez plus gente demoiselle... Puis je vous demandez pourquoi tant de larmes?  
  
Elle resta silencieuse alors il finit par demander autre chose:  
  
- Étant donné que vous refusez de répondre... Je dois deviner-.. Dites moi... Quel âge avez vous?  
  
- Je viens d'avoir 17 ans...  
  
- Ahhh 17 ans l'âge des beaux rêves et des demandes en mariage... Est ce que je me trompes?  
  
Malgré sa résistance elle avait envie de se confier à cet aimable pirate. Alors elle finit par murmurer:  
  
- Oui... Je suis fiancée... Avant même d'avoir connu mon fiancé...  
  
  
- Alors pourquoi vous mariez ? Allez vous en dès que la chance est de votre côté...  
  
  
Elle soupira excédé:  
  
- Vous croyez que c'est si facile pour une jeune femme sans expérience de partir comme ça ?!?  
  
Il alluma une cigarette à l'aide de la chandelle:  
  
- C'est vrai que c'est pas facile... Le monde est vraiment cruel... Mais les peurs et les échec valent la peine si c'est la liberté que vous cherchez à trouver... Nous sommes des gens similaires dame de Villencourt... Vous avez du sang de bohémienne, moi de pirate... Notre destin est de voyager et ne trouver la paix que dans les grands chemins... La pire chose que l'on peut nous faire c'est nous enfermer... Laisser la peur s'envoler et choisissez le chemin de la liberté... Cherchez l'horizon... Qu'importe si demain vous devez mourir... Tant que vous êtes libre...  
  
  
  
Il était si passionné, ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu rare. La jeune femme se laissa hypnotisé par ce feu... Chaque soirs elle vint discuter avec lui... Chaque soir leur coeur plus proche et leur lèvres plus proche... Jusqu'au soir où le témoignage réciproque de leur amour firent battre leurs coeurs ensemble...  
  
  
_ Ninon ouvrit les yeux... Cela fait si longtemps... Mais elle l'aime encore... Elle devait à tout prix lui expliquer la raison de son absence... Que ce n'était pas de sa faute... Car elle ne pouvait pas imaginer de vivre un jour de plus sans lui... La liberté elle avait appris à vivre sans ... mais pas lui..._  
  
  
_


	5. Une pirate honnête

  
  
Elle avait du s'endormir car quand elle ouvrit ses yeux elle était allongée sur un fauteuil et sur la table dans un coin les trois amis mangeaient. Ils parlaient de choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas, alors elle referma les yeux et continua a réfléchir. Il avait changé, d'ailleurs. Elle se rappelait encore qu'elle l'avait aidé à s'évader une fois arrivé aux abord de Tortuga... Elle l'avait suivi sur son navire... Et elle était devenue une pirate.  
  
Elle risqua un nouveau coup d'oeil, et remarqua que quelqu'un ventait d'entrer. C'était une très belle métisse. Ninon sursauta et se leva quand elle vit la femme poser familièrement sa main sur l'épaule de Jack. Celui ci remarqua le réveil de sa nouvelle passagère. Il vit son regard indigné:  
  
- Et bien quoi?! tu croyais que j'allais attendre chastement que tu en finisse avec ton cher marquis?  
  
  
A cette remarque Ninon bondit de sa couche.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose...  
  
  
En quelques pas elle était devant le capitaine et elle le gifla. L'autre femme s'écria:  
  
- Personne ne frappe mon homme!  
  
  
Ninon éclata de rire et de sa voix tellement aguichante et vulgaire déclara:  
  
- Aucun problème... Ce n'est pas ton homme mais le mien...  
  
  
Puis d'un air théâtrale elle se tourna vers Jack:  
  
- Certainement que tu ne pouvais pas faire une telle chose... Mais la situation était visiblement différente... Jack... JE CROUPISSAIS EN PRISON!  
  
  
Puis elle haussa ses épaules et ses lourdes boucles d'oreilles tintèrent. En déclarant gravement:  
  
- Mais les pirates aiment choisir la vérité qu'ils veulent... Fais ton choix... Moi je vais faire un tour!  
  
  
En claquant les talons elle sortit. Jack qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'elle l'avait giflé se leva et sortit en criant:  
¨  
- Tu es folle Colette Ninon Désirée de Villencourt !!!! Il y a une terrible tempête dehors!!! Niña Reviens!!  
  
  
Anna-Maria s'assit et soupira:  
  
- Je savais qu'une autre tenait son coeur dans ses mains...  
  
Will connaissait cette femme depuis qu'il s'était embarqué avec Jack pour trouver Elizabeth. Il lui serra la main d'un air compatissant. Mais répondit:  
  
- Mais je pense que cette femme est vraiment importante pour lui...  
  
Anna Maria haussa les épaules:  
  
- De toute manière vous les hommes... Vous êtes égocentrique... M'en fous de Sparrow... Il baise bien...   
  
  
Son regard montrait bien qu'elle mentait, elle avait le coeur brisé.  
  
  
- De toute manière je suis une pirate... Ma vie est l'horizon... Les hommes... Ils viennent et partent... Mais reste la liberté...  
  
  
Dehors, Ninon tentait de s'éloigner le plus possible de la cabine, mais les vagues qui s'écrasait sur le pont l'empêchait d'avancer... Encore une fois la colère avait prit le dessus. Elle tremblait déjà à l'idée de tomber dans l'eau quand un bras puissant la tira. Elle se retrouva plaquée sur le gouvernail avec Jack. Celui ci se pencha vers elle et dit:  
  
- Je croyais t'avoir appris de ne jamais aller sur le pont de cette façon... Meilleur moyen de finir à la flotte.  
  
- Faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe du navire...  
  
- Anna Maria était venue me chercher... C'était mon tour... Mais j'ai à te parler alors je vais la renvoyer au gouvernail... Viens  
  
  
Sa voix était impérieuse de plus Ninon tremblait de froid. Elle le suivit, s'agrippa à sa main. Elle manqua de trébucher sur sa robe, mais Jack la maintenait au pas de course. Ils arrivèrent en trombe dans la cabine. Les trois occupant levèrent la tête. Jack d'un air froid déclara:  
  
- Anna Maria retourne au gouvernail.  
  
Puis se tournant vers ses amis il demanda:  
  
- Je sais qu'il pleut, Je sais qu'il y a une tempête et je sais que c'est dangereux.. Mais vous pouvez descendre dans la soute avec le reste de l'équipage pour un moment... J'ai une conversation privé à faire... Oui je suis un pauvre con... Mais je suis avant tout Capitaine Jack Sparrow ...  
  
Il fit une sorte de révérence. Ses habits étaient trempé et son chapeau de travers, Ninon éclata de rire:  
  
- T'es pas mieux ma toute belle...  
  
Will acquiesça et prit la main d'Elizabeth. Mais sa voix froide montrait ce qu'il pensait de l'attitude de Jack:  
  
- Comme vous voulez Capitaine...  
  
- Ah Will laisse tomber ! J'ai passé un sale quart d'heure pour que tu puisse trouver ta gente dame!  
  
Will se retourna:  
  
- Et pour récupérer ton bateau....  
  
- NAVIRE!  
  
Le jeune couple éclata de rire en sortant, cela montrait qu'ild n'en voulaient pas à Jack...  
  
  
Jack sortit une couverture de l'armoire. Elle était doublée de soie et de velours . Il la tendit à Ninon:  
  
- Tiens tu vas attraper froid...  
  
Elle haussa les épaules. Malgré lui Jack baissa son regard dans son décolleté plongeant.  
  
- Je sais je n'ai pas l'air respectable... Mais devant toi je ne vais pas faire semblant...  
  
- Comme tu veux!  
  
Il envoya sa chemise trempée valser dans un coin et s'emmitoufla dans une couverture grossière de laine. Puis il lui fit face, elle avait encore envie de rire de lui... Le khôl qu'il utilisait pour protéger ses yeux avant coulé. Une traînée noir barrait son visage. Elle glissa n doigts sur le maquillage.  
  
- Bon raconte moi cette histoire Ninon... Niña...  
  
  
Elle sourit mélancoliquement en entendant ce surnom qu'il avait inventé. Il aimait le fait qu'elle soit plus jeune...  
  
- Quand tu m'as dis d'aller vendre ces épées que l'on avait volée... J'ai fais l'erreur de ne pas aller à Tortuga...  
  
- NINON! Je t'avais dis d'aller là bas... Bon sang j'aurais du y aller moi même!!!  
  
  
Ninon soupira, elle reconnaissait son Jack sous ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs.  
  
  
- J'ai jamais aimé aller à Tortuga toute seule... C'est... Tellement violent... J'ai toujours peur de me faire agresser...  
  
Jack se redressa d'un coude:  
  
- Tu aurais peu me dire tout ça! Et puis d'ailleurs tu n'es plus une petite princesse... Tu es une pirate!  
  
- Enfin... Maintenant oui.,.. Mais en ce temps là... Je suis allée à Port Royal...  
  
  
- La marine anglaise...  
  
- Je sais... Apparemment contre les pirates les marine anglaise et française s'entendent pour une fois... Mon cher Marquis comme tu aimes l'appeler se promenait là bas... Mon revendeur m'a trahi... Je me suis fait arrêter... Mon cher marquis est venu voir qui était cette jeune pirate... Ils allaient me pendre... Enfin bon il me reconnu et me suppliât de leur donner des informations te concernant et j'aurais la vie sauf et toutes mes erreurs seront pardonné et je finira dans son lit en résumé... Et bien Jack tu sais ce que j'ai fais? Dis moi ce que j'ai fais...  
  
Elle le fixait d'un regard ardent et brillant. Jack, gêné et pensif déclara:  
  
- Un pirate bluffera... Accepteras mais mentiras.... Puis s'échapperas... Mais toi Ninon... T'es trop courageuse... T'es trop honnête... Tu as finis par faire quelque chose de stupide... Typiquement comme les honnêtes... Mais je ne comprends pas comment t'es vivante...  
  
Puis il écarquilla les yeux et fit un air apeuré:  
  
- T'es vraiment vivante?  
  
  
- Ô Jack! Je lui ai clairement dit que je ne dirai rien sur toi... Il a tenté de me faire oublier l'envie de liberté pour me marier avec lui... J'ai de nouveau refusé... Donc par pitié il a finit par ne pas me faire pendre... il a demandé au français de m'emprisonner pour 10 ans...  
  
  
- Alors c'est ta jolie frimousse qui t'a sauvé la peau... Enfin ça m'étonnes qu'il t'ait laissée partir me rejoindre après seulement 10 ans...  
  
- Ô j'étais sensé le rencontrer avant... C'était la condition...  
  
Elle sourire franchement et éclata de rire:  
  
- La prison a fait de moi une vraie pirate... Je suis allée directement à la taverne de ton cher Turner...  
  
  
Puis elle se rembrunit. elle paraissait à la fois triste et fâché. Mais son visage montrait une certaine fragilité:  
  
- Tu vois moi je ne t'ai pas trahi...   
  
  
Sa voix tremblait. Jack baissa la tête... L'heure de la vérité était arrivé...  
  
  



	6. Une vie de pirate

  
  
Jack leva les yeux et fit son plus beau sourire:  
  
- Pirate?  
  
  
Ninon haussa les épaules:  
  
- ça marche pas avec moi...  
  
  
- Pfff.... Ok! Ok... Oui je suis pas resté chaste mais bon vu que tu revenais pas...   
  
- Mais... Mais... Tu aurais peu me chercher...  
  
  
Jack soupira:  
  
- Écoutes mon ange... Le code des pirates... On revient pas chercher ceux qui sont tombé... Et puis je suis allé plusieurs fois à Tortuga qui me disait que tu avais perdu la tête et été à Port Royal?  
  
  
- Alors en résumé tu t'es dis, Merde j'ai perdu ma copine , tant pis... J'ai d'autres choses à faire...   
  
Elle était furieuse, les mains sur les hanches ses yeux lançaient du venin... Jack lui prit les mains et la fit asseoir:  
  
- Pas vrai... J'étais jaloux... persuadé que tu détestais la vie de pirate que tu étais retournée vers ton marquis... Je voulais pas y penser alors je refusais d'aller près des colonies françaises... Je passais mon temps à boire, à baiser et à me battre... Je suis devenu fou en t'attendant... Et puis un jour... j'ai rencontré ce garçon, Will, fils de Bill...  
  
  
- C'est grâce à lui que tu as récupéré ton navire? Je me rappelles que tu en parlais tout le temps...  
  
  
- Oui vu que son amour était enlevée par Barbossa... Tu sais je les ai vu... Tellement amoureux... Je t'assures que ça me faisait mal... Alors je faisais le clown comme d'habitude... Encore pire...   
  
  
Elle alla ajouter quelques choses quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment:  
  
- Nous sommes arrivé à Tortuga! Je libères les prisonniers?  
  
  
- Certainement...  
  
  
Jack commença à se rhabiller, et déclara:  
  
- J'ai des robes de rechanges pour toi... Tu ferais mieux de te changer tu es trempée...  
  
Ninon sortit une jupe et une tunique de son sac et déclara:  
  
- J'ai des habits de rechanges... Mais je ne descends pas...  
  
  
Elle se tourna pudiquement contre le mur pour se changer. Jack lui jeta un regard amusé et dit:  
  
- Niña la prison t'as vraiment rendu lunatique... Une minute tu te promènes avec tes habits qui te colle à la peau et laisse deviner ton corps. La minute d'après tu te changes dos à moi... Bref... Non tu peux pas rester ici... Il n'y a pas de vivres...  
  
  
Elle se retourna et essora ses cheveux:  
  
- J'ai pas faim.... En plus tu as des prisonniers... Tu es devenu un de ces pirates avide de richesses.... j'ai pas envie de rester avec toi!!  
  
Jack éclata de rire:  
  
- C'est mon navire! C'est moi le capitaine... Arrêtes de faire la petite princesse! Niña je suis un pirate... Et on accoste ici pour quelques jours et tu vas vite mourir de faim....  
  
  
Elle le suivit, il tenait sa main dans la sienne:  
  
- Et de toute manière à Tortuga t'es pas obligé de te coller à moi...  
  
  
  
- J'ai pas trop le choix... J'ai aucune envie de me faire constamment aborder et qu' on me face des avances scabreuses...  
  
  
  
Elle ne dit rien de plus. Puis quand ils débarquèrent et qu'il se retourna vers elle, il vit ses larmes:  
  
- Niña?  
  
- Fous moi la paix! Tu poses trop de question...  
  
  
- Bon d'accord je ne te parle plus mais tu restes avec moi...  
  
  
  
Will et Elizabeth étaient à leur côtés. D'un air nerveux Elizabeth remarqua qu'il y avait des gens de la marine dans les environs:  
  
- Jack... C'est pas dangereux avec tout ces gens de la marine...  
  
- Mais non ma belle... Ici...  
  
Il fit un grand geste qui englobai les rues glauques et les bars illuminé:  
  
- cet endroit ne fait pas partie du monde... Tu y oublies qui tu es... D'ailleurs la marine est trop occupé à visiter les bordels...  
  
  
Ils allèrent d'abord boire un verre dans la taverne préféré de Jack. Il y avait de belles filles de joie qui présentaient leur atouts aux deux hommes sous les sombre regards des deux femmes femmes... Bientôt Jack et Will étaient embarqué dans une partie de cartes. Elizabeth s'étira et déclara:  
  
- Ah!!! Que c'est beau une vie de pirate!!!!!  
  
  
Ninon hocha la tête, puis un jeune homme vint l'accoster. Il était en train de lui faire la cour quand soudainement une main tomba lourdement sur son épaule. Le jeune homme leva les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec le plus redoutable pirate de tous: Jack Sparrow...  
  
  
- Eh petit.... va te chercher une autre demoiselle... Je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow....  
  
  
Trébuchant celui ci disparut dans la foule. Ninon et Jack riaient ensemble pour la première fois depuis longtemps... Quand Jack soudainement devint tout pâle et semblait fixer quelqu'un dans la foule:  
  
- Jack?  
  
  
- T'es cuite poulette!  
  
  
Elle se retourna et vit le Marquis de La boissière attablé avec d'autres gens de la marine. Il fixait le couple d'un air meurtrier. Il se levait déjà...  
  
- Will... Cherches mon équipage et rejoins nous dans la perle... Ils doivent être en train de fêter dans la taverne de La femme fidèle ... On files MAINTENANT! Viens Elizabeth!  
  
  
Il prit la main de Ninon et ils s'élancèrent tous les quatre vers la sortie du personnel. Ils étaient des habitués... La marine française ne comprendra pas où ils allaient... En courant Elizabeth s'écria:  
  
- Je croyais que c'était un autre monde ici??!!!??  
  
  
- Pour les anglais pas pour les français!  
  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans la perle noir, Jack commença à préparer son navire pour la grand course:  
  
- Vous mes belles allez dans ma cabine!  
  
  
Elizabeth se dirigea vers la cabine tandis que Ninon planta fermement ses pieds sur le pont:  
  
- Moi je reste! Je suis une pirate moi aussi...  
  
  
Jack éclata de rire, son équipage arrivait en courant avec Willl Turner:  
  
  
- Non mon coeur... Tu es pas une pirate mais la princesse d'un pirate!


	7. Un égoïste, une canaille et un méchant

Ninon rejoignis Elizabeth dans la cabine, mais son coeur balançait entre la joie de savoir que Jack l'aimait encore et la colère qui la réduise au niveau d'une femme qui ne sait pas faire naviguer un navire... Certainement ces derniers jours elle agissait comme une écervelée... Mais il la connaissait... Will entra en trombe en riant:  
  
- Jack m'a proposé un poste, celui de tenir compagnie à deux très belles femmes...  
  
Ninon haussa les épaules ce Will Turner était tellement puérile... Mais Elizabeth était apparemment charmée par lui et lui souriait. Ninon voulait voir ce qui se passait dehors... Elle savait que ce navire était une vraie perle de vitesse... Finalement elle décida d'agir comme toujours et sortit de la cabine sous les regards amusé de Will et Elizabeth.  
  
  
Jack était au gouvernail et il hurlait des ordres désordonnés que son équipage comprenait parfaitement. Anna Maria se planta devant Ninon et déclara froidement:  
  
- Les passagers ne sont pas les bienvenu sur le pont.  
  
  
Ninon la toisa d'un air supérieur:  
  
- Ah vraiment? Je leur dirai ça quand je les vois...  
  
  
Puis d'une démarche très féminine et envoûtante Ninon alla rejoindre Jack. Il ne dit rien, semblant très concentré... Ninon se tourna pour voir les poursuivants mais elle ne pouvait voir que de la brume...  
  
- Jack... Pourquoi si la perle n'est plus damnée y a t'il encore de la brume autour d'elle?  
  
  
- Parce que la Perle est encore damnée... Ninon tu ferais mieux de rentrer dans la cabine... On risque de se faire embusquer... J'ai pas envie que tu traîne sur le pont dans ces conditions...  
  
  
Cette fois Ninon était furieuse, elle cria tellement fort qu'Anna Maria de son coin sourit de joie:  
  
- ET POURQUOI CELA?  
  
Il sourit légèrement, tentant de rester concentrer puis il murmura tellement doucement que Ninon ne pouvait pas être sûre si c'était le vent qui lui soufflait des mensonges:  
  
  
- Parce que tu me déconcentres mon ange!  
  
  
Ninon resta transfixée sur place, Il demanda:  
  
- Viens vers moi une seconde...  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui, et sans lâcher le gouvernail il l'embrassa passionnément. Elle faillit tomber à le reverse. Puis il murmura:  
  
- Maintenant vas y, sinon ont est foutu...  
  
Elle haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Mais pas avant qu'il puisse voir le rose sur ses joues et les étoiles dans ses yeux... Il sourit triomphalement et cria:  
  
- Allez les gars, montrons à la marine française à quoi servent les deuxièmes rames!  
  
  
Ninon revint dans la cabine, en passant à côté d'Anna Maria, elle ne peu résister de lui jeter un regard supérieur...  
  
Quand elle entra elle interrompit les étreintes du jeune couple. Elle sortit un bouteille de rhum et englouti une grande gorgée. Puis elle ouvrit les yeux et demanda:  
  
- Dites Jeune Turner... La Perle était damnée avant que Barbossa trouve cet or maudit, ou bien?  
  
  
- Mademoiselle Villencourt...  
  
- Ninon pour les intimes...  
  
- Oui.. Ninon... Je crois que ce navire a une ancienne histoire très compliquée... Il faudrait demander à Jack...  
  
- Quand il aura le temps...  
  
Ninon passa la bouteille aux autres et alla s'allonger d'un grand geste dramatique sur le lit du pirate. Will leva un sourcil et sourit à sa dulcinée. ils étaient de nouveau en train de s'embrasser quand Jack entra dans la cabine:  
  
- Ahh les Turners! Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi!!! Vous pouvez aller dans l'autre cabine ou j'entrepose mon butin... Je vous fais confiance...  
  
  
- Ouais en résumé laissez moi faire la même chose ne privé!  
  
  
Will avait les yeux remplis de malice et un bras autour de la taille d'Elizabeth. Jack les regarda sortir et se pencha sur Ninon. Il sourit car il aimait la voir tellement vulnérable et savoir qu'il état à ses côtés. Elle dormait profondément mais dès qu'il posa sa main sur sa joue, elle dégaina son sabre qu'elle avait glissé dans sa ceinture. Jack leva haut les mains et dit:  
  
- Sacré réflexes!   
  
  
Elle rangea son sabre et soupira:  
  
- Quand tu vis en prison avec les brigands de la pire espèces tu apprends plein de choses...  
  
- Ma pauvre Demoiselle de Villencourt... Et quand je pense que c'était ton cher marquis qui t'a fais ça et pas moi...  
  
Il allait se pencher pour l'embrasser. Mais elle se releva et murmura:  
  
- C'est aussi un peu de ta faute...  
  
Jack sorti sa boîte où il gardait ses cigarettes, la tendis à Ninon qui en prit une.  
Il alluma la sienne et soupira:  
  
- Ninon... Ninon... Ninon... Tu sais... Tu le SAIS! Je suis pas le prince charmant... T'as beau être la belle au bois dormant... mais moi je suis un PIRATE, un être égoïste et avide de richesse... Je ne suis pas galant... Je ne suis pas gentille...   
  
  
Ninon le regardait d'un air impassible puis déclara d'une voix sans émotion:  
  
- Bon et bien pourquoi tu m'emmène sur ton navire et tu ne me livre pas à la marine française pour te faire de l'argent?  
  
  
- Parce que... Parce que... Comme je disais je suis un homme avide et égoïste... Je viens de gâcher le congé de mon équipage pour mon bonheur...  
  
  
Elle fit une grimace:  
  
- Jack je comprend plus rien...  
  
  
Il se mit vivement debout:  
  
- Et bien... Bon... merde... Ninon je t'aimes... c'est pour ça que j'ai fui avec mon navire... pour protéger mon pauvre petit trésor...  
  
  
Puis son visage fut libérer de ses moues ironique et dure, il lui tendit les bras et très naturellement elle se blottis dans ses bras...   
  
  
- Et puis après tout on s'était marié avec la tradition pirate...  
  
- Je pensais que tu avais effacé ce tatouage Jack...  
  
  
- Bah non Je le cachais c'est tout...  
  
  
Il s'embrassèrent longuement... Ils étaient enfin à pied égal... Puis elle demanda:  
  
  
- Où allons nous Capitaine Jack Sparrow?  
  
  
Il sourit:  
  
  
- A la Isla de la Muerte Niña...


	8. La Isla de La Muerte

  
Ninon se réveilla avec un sourire le lendemain, elle avait passé une nuit très mouvementé... Et pleine de passion... Elle s'étira et grimaça quand elle remarqua que Jack n'était plus là...  
  
- Ma foi... C'est un pirate...  
  
Elle fit sa toilette et s'habilla rapidement. Puis elle sorti... Heureuse de voir qu' Anna maria était pas dans les parages elle alla vers Jack... Il était perdu dans sa contemplation... Mais il fit rapidement volte face, puis la reconnaissant il éclata de rire:  
  
- Et bien toi aussi tu as des bon réflexes...  
  
- Pirate! Et bien jolie... Toute fraîche après une nuit de folie? Tu es jolie comme ça...   
  
- Et toi tu es de très bonne humeur capitaine...  
  
- Aye... Oui... Rien que l'horizon et on semé la marine...   
  
Le soleil brûlait déjà leur visages mais le vent qui fouettait leurs cheveux les rafraîchissait...  
  
  
- Pourquoi veux tu aller à la Isla de la muerte ?  
  
- Ô pour y déposer mon butin... et puis un peu de temps dans une île invisible sur les cartes est reposant pour un pirate...   
  
  
Ninon éclata de rire:  
  
- Mais toi tu déteste te reposer...  
  
  
Il fit une sorte de révérence ridicule et déclara d'une voix suave:  
  
- Madame me connais...   
  
  
- Madame est ta femme...  
  
  
Il allait ajouter quelque chose quand Anna Maria demanda:  
  
- Des ordres capitaines? Ou bien, êtes vous trop occupé pour cela?  
  
Sa voix était glaciale. Sparrow haussa les épaules et pointa vers Gibbs:  
  
- Il a besoin d'aide...  
  
Ninon frissonna dans la brume qui entourait toujours le navire, puis elle haussa les épaules en déclarant:  
  
- Bon CAPITAINE Jack Sparrow... Vous avez du travail devant vous avec cette mer houleuse... Moi je vais aller discuter avec les Turners...  
  
Il hocha la tête...  
  
Ninon passa de longues heures à discuter de tout et de rien avec les Turners. Puis Jack fit irruption, trempé jusqu'aux os comme dans son habitude:  
  
- Nous allons bientôt accoster... La Isla de La Muerte est juste devant nous!  
  
Elizabeth frissonna:  
  
- Humm J'aime pas cette île... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser aux terribles personnages qui la hantaient...  
  
Jack éclata de rire:  
  
- Voyons jolie demoiselle nous les avons réduit à des misérables mortel sous vos beaux yeux !  
  
Will passa un bras autour de sa taille et dit d'un air rassurant:  
  
- Elizabeth, il n'y aucune raison d'avoir peur...  
  
  
Ninon comme à son habitude était plutôt occupée à rassembler ses affaires dans son sac. Quand il arrivèrent sur l'île, Will et Elizabeth virent avec surprise qu'il y avait une tour grossière, construite contre les rochers. Jack leva les bras d'un geste dramatique et flamboyant:  
  
  
- Voici ma demeure! C'est un ancien ami et ses compères qui m'ont construit cela en échange d'or...   
  
Ninon l'écoutait mais d'un oeil elle observait les gens de l'équipage qui transportait une quantité impressionnante d'or... Alors qu'ils entraient dans l'humide mais accueillante tour, Will demanda:  
  
- Tu gardes encore ton trésor dans la grotte où il y a le coffre inca?  
  
- Nahnn... J'ai laissé le coffre là bas et condamnée l'entrée... Maintenant je garde le trésor dans ma cale... enfin cave...  
  
  
Tandis que Will et Elizabeth rejoignais la chambre qui leur était assignée... Jack descendit donner des ordres au sujet de l'or... Ninon le suivit silencieusement, il l'a avait momentanément oubliée... Elle faillit crié de surprise en voyant tout cette quantité de joyaux et objets de luxe... Jamais devant ses yeux avait elle vu une telle quantité de richesse... Et quand on pense que Jack avait toujours l'ai d'être un pauvre pirate raté... Il se retourna, comme s'il savait depuis toujours qu'elle était derrière lui et déclara:  
  
- Voilà mon autre trésor!   
  
  
Ninon d'une voix à peine audible et légèrement tremblante demanda:  
  
- Combien de navire et de villes as tu sacqués pour avoir tout ça? Combien de personnes as tu tuée?  
  
Jack prit une rasade de rhum avant de déclarer:  
  
- Écoutes ma jolie... Je suis un pirate... Tué, saccagé et voler est mon métier... Autant mieux que tu t en rendes compte... C'est pour cela que tu seras jamais une pirate... Tu es trop pure pour être tellement vile...  
  
  
Les yeux de Ninon était enflammé quand elle demanda:  
  
- Et tu en es fière?  
  
  
  
Furieuse, ne contenant plus ses larmes elle s'élança dehors... Le vent soufflait très fort et le ciel était constamment illuminé par les éclairs... Elle courait le plus loin possible... Les larmes enfin libre de couler... Elle l'aimait tant mais en ce moment elle le haïssait... Il faisait le mal... se rendait il compte? Elle était aussi furieuse qu'il ait joué l'hypocrite plus tôt en libérant les prisonniers... Était ce seulement pour lui faire croire qu'il était quelqu'un de bien? Car maintenant sous l'effet de l'alcool il admettait sans problème qui il était... La rage brûlait tellement ses veines qu'elle oublia que l'orage lui faisait mortellement peur... Elle s'en voulait aussi d'avoir été tellement naïve... Croyant en la beauté et la perfection... Après tout, il devait s'en foutre d'elle... Il restait avec elle seulement parce qu'elle était pas trop moche et consentante...  
  
Sanglotant elle s'assit sur un rocher, sous un arbre... Se demandant combien elle devra souffrir pour être enfin heureuse... A chaque fois qu'elle croyait que tout était parfait, tout s'écroulait... Et puis jamais elle avait connu l'amour à l'état pure... Son père avait fait semblant de l'aimer... Sa gouvernante ne pensait qu'à ses gages... Sa mère l'avait peut être aimée, mais moins que sa liberté... Et puis maintenant Jack...  
  
La foudre tomba non loin, elle frissonna, la pluie glaçait ses os et l'impressionnant spectacle la faisait trembler...  
  
  
  
  
Jack n'avait pas bougé quand elle était partie en courant, croyant qu'elle était allée se réfugiée dans une chambre... Puis après l'avoir chercher un quart d'heure il marmonna:  
  
- Stupide Jack... C'est une bohémienne c'est dehors qu'elle aurait fui....  
  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que qu'une tempêche s'était déchaînée sur l'île... Il la connaissait bien, et il se rappelait très bien des nuits qu'elle avait passée à trembler dans ses bras quand l'orage et les éclairs remplissait la nuit... Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle avait horreur de l'orage parce que la nuit de la mort de sa mère, elle avait passé la nuit seule dans sa chambre, terrifiée et le coeur gros...  
  
  
Jurant à mi voix, il sortit en trombe dans la nuit noir et tumultueuse... Cela ne servait à rien de l'appeler. Le grondement de l'orage était fracassant et on ne pouvait entendre rien d'autre... Il chercha de longues heures, glissant sur les pentes boueuse et s'enchevêtrant dans les hautes herbes... L'orage avait cessé pendant quelque instants... Jack reprenait son souffle quand il entendit une voix très familière chantant d'une tremblante :  
  
- We're rascals, scoundrels, villans and knaves.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs!  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
**_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
_**  
We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
Aye! But we're loved by our mommies and dads!  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
**_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me._  
_  
  
_** Malgré la situation dramatique, Jack sourit et chanta répeta d'une voix plus haute:  
  
  
- **_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
  
_**Il s'avança vers le coin d'où venait la voix et vit Ninon recroquevillée sous un arbre le visage souillé de boue et de larmes...  
  
  
- Vraiment Ninon, tu sais bien que quand il y a de l'orage il faut SURTOUT PAS aller sous un arbre... Vient lève toi, je peux t'aider je suis crotté de boue...  
  
- Je suis encore plus sale que toi... Mais je ne me lèverai pas... Je préfère rester sous cette arbre...  
  
  
Jack soupira et regarda le ciel:  
  
- Ninon fais pas l'enfant...  
  
- Je fais pas l'enfant espèce de connard de meurtrier... Hypocrite et avide! Je reste ici!  
  
A ce moment là un éclair déchira le ciel, l'instant d'après un lourd grondement les assourdis un moment... Ninon baissa les yeux et d'autres larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Jack se pencha et lui prit la main:  
  
  
- Étant donné que tu es aussi sale que moi, viens...  
  
  
La peur avait prit raison d'elle, elle s'accrochait à son bras et le suivait. La tempête reprit de l'envergure, Jack continuait d'avancer en chantant avec une voix faussement gaie:  
  
- We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
**_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
_**  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
Maraud and embezzle and even hijack.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
**_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
_ **  
Arrivé devant la tour, Ninon déclara :  
  
- Je te déteste Jack Sparrow!  
  
  
- Certainement mon coeur... Certainement... Viens faut que tu enlève tes habits... Tu es toute trempe...  
  
Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, ostentatoirement décorée et lui tendis son sac:  
  
- Tu avais oublié ça...  
  
  
Elle lui arracha le sac des mains et commença à enlever ses habits avec des geste vif et furieux. Jack restait debout à la regarder. Elle s'arrêta et demanda:  
  
- Quoi?? Ne recommences pas à mentir en disant pudiquement que c'est la première fois que tu vois une femme se déshabiller...  
  
Et puis d'un ton qui imitait le sien plutôt elle continua:  
  
- Viens... faut que tu enlève tes habits tu es tout trempé!  
  
  
Il allait dire quelque chose quand il remarqua un pendentif autour du cou de la jeune femme...  
  
  
Fasciné il s'avança pour le regarder...  
  
- Bas les pattes pirate! Enlève tes habits sales...  
  
Elle disparut dans la sorte de baignoire derrière le paravent. Quelqu'un y avait mit de l'eau chaude... Elle se frottait énergiquement... Tandis que l'autre côté Jack enlevait ses vêtement d'un air songeur... Il se demandait où il avait vu ce pendentif en argent ou était monté une émeraude... Il haussa les épaules... C'était sûrement une habitude chez les bohémiens...  
  
  
*** Disclaimer: la chanson A Pirate's life for me ne m'appartient pas, (logique qd même)... J'imagines que tout le monde sait d'où je la sors... Je profite pour cette entracte pour remercier tout les reviewers.. Je suis désolé c'est pas trop dans mes habitudes de faire des notes à la fin de chaque chapitres pour remercier tout le monde... Mais je suis reconnaissante et très encouragée par vos reviews.. Un grand merci!!! Et si vous aimez ma fic aller lire celle de Maxwell16 car elle est vraiment bien et il y est aussi question de Jack! merci encore... Eryna la fée ***  
  
  



	9. Le destin est bien étrange

Plus tard dans la soirée, après s'être violemment disputé et avoir fais passionnément l'amour... Ils étaient blotti l'un contre l'autre, sous un drap fin. Ils écoutaient l'orage gronder furieusement dehors et ils fumaient une cigarette. Jack prit dans sa main le pendentif qui était le seul ornement de la peau nue de Ninon...  
  
- Je sais pas pourquoi mais ce pendentif me rappelle quelque chose...  
  
  
Ninon ne dit rien, elle traçait le tatouage sur le poignet de Jack et le P marqué sur sa peau... P pour pirate...  
  
  
- Comment un homme si beau... Si tendre... Si passionnée... Peu tuer des innocents?  
  
  
- Ahh Ninon, Ninon.. Comprends moi... Je vole, je pille mais je ne tues pas...  
  
- Mais tu...  
  
- Je l'avais dis mais c'était parce que ... C'est con Ninon tu me croiras pas alors je peux pas t expliquer ça.... Attends!  
  
Il se redressa:  
  
- Je sais où j'avais vu ce pendentif...  
  
- Jack change pas le sujet  
  
Mais les yeux entouré de Khôl était emplit d'étonnement et d'urgence:  
  
- Ninon... tu l'as eu d'où ce pendentif?? Une sorcière??  
  
  
- pfff Jack... Non ça vient d'une ancêtre maternelle...  
  
Jack était maintenant assit sur le lit, Ninon ne pouvait s'empêche d'admirer ce corps musclé mais marqué par sa vie rude...  
  
  
- Niña... Dis.. Tu viens d'où en France?  
  
  
Ninon rit un peu:  
  
- Jack je suis une bohémienne... Mais je pense que la famille de ma mère avait comme origine les alpes de haute provence...  
  
  
Jack se laissa retomber dans le lit en soupirant bruyamment. Ninon pas amusée du tout s'écria:  
  
- Mais j'en ai putain de marre que tu partes en transe comme ça en m'expliquant rien...  
  
Il tourna la tête vers elle et fit une grimace:  
  
- Parce que si je te dis ce qui se passe dans ma caboche tu me croiras pas...   
Elle embrassa légèrement ses lèvres, les effleurant seulement et murmura:  
  
- Dis quand même...  
  
  
- Bon... Bon... Bon... C'est compliqué... Très compliqué... ça a commencé avec mon grand père... C'était lui qui avait construit la Perle Noir... C'était aussi un pirate...  
  
- Mais je croyais...  
  
- Mon coeur je t avais mentis... Donc bref... Un jour il était poursuivi par la marine, il ne savait pas quoi faire alors il est allé parlé à une sorcière qui était parmi les autres prisonniers . Elle lui a offert un marché... Elle fera en sorte que ce navire sera toujours dans la brume et rapide et surtout éternel... En échange que mon grand père les ramène en france... Bien sûr elle lui averti que la magie pouvait avoir des effets second... Peu après avoir fait son sortilège la sorcière lui apprit que la déesse qui lui avait accordé ce miracle avait décidé que toutes les femmes chère au coeur des pirates qui seront de cette lignée périront rapidement... Mon grand père, content de cela ramena la sorcière et les siens en france... La provence... Il oublia vite la malédiction car ce qui comptait pour lui était seulement la richesse et des parties de plaisir... Mais il tomba amoureux... Sa femme mourra lors de la naissance de leur enfant... Mon père... Ma mère est aussi morte très jeune... Et voilà... J'ai su tout cela quand mon père, qui vivait dans une vielle cabane a Tortuga mourut et me légua les papiers de famille... Et cela après ta disparition c'est pour cela que je t ai jamais recherchée... Je voulais pas vouée ta perte... Et puis maintenant... Quand tu m'as demandé combien de gens j' avais tué pour cet or... Je me suis senti obligé de te dégoûter de moi... Parce que...  
  
Il se redressa d'un coude et plongea son regard dans celui de Ninon:  
  
- Comme ça tu t en iras loin et je penserais moins à toi... Et tu vivras... Mais maintenant...  
  
  
- Mais maintenant...?  
  
  
Elle paressait le croire, car après tout n'était elle pas fille de bohémienne?  
  
- Ce pendentif ressemble étrangement à celui que mon grand père offrit à cette sorcière lors de son débarquement... Car bien sûr, celle ci avait eu un faible pour le pirate... Mais à part quelques heures de plaisir, il n'a pas voulu plus... Alors pour la remercier il lui donna ce pendentif... C'est écrit dans ses mémoires que la sorcière rit cruellement en lui disant qu'il ferait mieux de se lier à elle car, ni elle ni aucune fille de sa lignée souffrira de cette malédiction...  
  
- Ce qui veut dire que...  
  
- Le destin fait bien les choses... Et que le monde est très petit...  
  
  
Ninon réfléchissait encore, tentant de comprendre parfaitement la situation... Tandis que Jack se penchait de nouveau vers elle et l'embrassait fougueusement:  
  
-... Et que tu risque rien si je t'aime...  
  
  
Les jours qui succédèrent cette découverte était doux et sans ennui... Mais bientôt il fallait ramené les Turners chez eux... Car Elizabeth suspectait qu'elle était enceinte... Bien sûr Jack Sparrow n'était pas un pirate de pacotille, il avait souvent tué des gens mais encore plus souvent il faisait prisonniers les enfants et les femmes et les ramenais dans quelques villes portuaires...   
  
Ils partirent un matin, très tôt... Amusée par toute l'histoire de la perle noir, Ninon était dans la cabine et tentait d'imaginer ce même navire avant que la malédiction ou bénédiction ne l'enveloppe... Étrange destin qu'elle ait sauvé le petit fils de celui que son ancêtre avait aimé... Elle regrettait que sa mère avait eut l'interdiction de parler de son passé à sa fille... Mais malgré les interdiction Ninon était une fille de bohémienne et cela vivait dans son sang... Son père n'avait pas réussi à l'enfermer...  
  
Elle sortit sur le pont, admirant comment ces hommes et cette femme tellement mal poli pouvait se plier sous la volonté d'un homme... Puis elle eut de la nausée en pensant à cette idée... Elle ne voulait pas éternellement être dans le navire et obligé de suivre les règles... Elle préférait les plaines... Les rue... Les montagnes... La terre quoi... Ici malgré l'horizon infini elle était comme tout les autres sur le navire sous les ordres du capitaine... Ainsi elle ne pourrait jamais être à pied égal avec Jack... Et cela elle ne le supportait pas...   
  
Les yeux plongé dans l'horizon tumultueux elle oublia quelques instants ses ennuis et goûta à l'air salé de la liberté...  
  
  



	10. Si l'océan submérgeait la terre

  
  
Très vite le soleil fut remplacé par de gros nuages emplit d'orage... Ninon rentra précipitamment dans la cabine... Elle en avait marre d'être tout le temps cantonné dans un endroit si réduit... Elle aimait les étendus... Elle aimait pouvoir passé un moment totalement seule... Mais à l'intérieur il y avait les Turners qui faisaient une liste pour les noms des enfants... Elizabeth leva les yeux et demanda:  
  
- Vous avez une idée de nom de garçon?  
  
  
- Jack sera excellent... Ne vous creusez pas la tête pour un nom de garçon ... Parce que ça sera une fille....  
  
Will fronça les sourcils:  
  
- Comment savez vous cela?  
  
  
Ninon haussa les épaules:  
  
- C'est une petite fée qui vient de me le dire...  
  
  
  
Les deux jeunes personnes la regardèrent d'un air effaré qu'elle ignora totalement... Plongée dans sa sombre réflexion elle s'assit sur le fauteuil fétiche de Jack. S'enveloppa dans un châle elle tentait d'échapper à ce froid qui rongeait ses os... Si seulement elle aurait pas été emprisonné ou que Jack n'aura pas su quelque chose sur cette malédiction, ils auraient peu grandir ensemble... Former des racines entremêlé... Mais elle était fille de la terre, lui fils de la mer... Ils étaient trop différent, car ils avaient passé les années déterminante pour la formation de leurs caractère loin l'un de l'autre... Pourtant tout les signes du destin montraient qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre... Elizabeth et Will qui dormaient dans la petite cabine où Jack entassait ses butins, se retirèrent. Ninon se retrouva seule avec la lueur tremblante d'une bougie... Dehors le vent jetait la mer sur le pont et sur les gens de l'équipage... Ninon s'ennuyait énormément... Elle désirait marcher un peu ou bien voir d'autres gens que cette antipathique Anna Maria ou ses acolytes... Elle devait en parler avec Jack...   
  
Comme si le destin écoutait aussi ses réflexion, Jack entra... Ses habits était complètement mouillé et il paraissait très fatigué... Ninon l'aida à sortit de ses vêtements, puis il se blotti sous les couverture de son lit tellement usé... Elle alla le rejoindre... Éteignant la bougie... Il s'endormit très vite, ne désirant pas l'ennuyer pour rien Ninon ne lui parla pas de sa décision... D'ailleurs elle ne dormit pas... Elle restait éveillée, sentant le corps de Jack contre le sien, sa douce respiration et son coeur battre... Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues... Comment une bohémienne et un pirate pourraient ils vivre ensemble?   
  
Le lendemain matin Jack annonça à ses amis qu'ils étaient proche du Port Royal mais qu'ils ne préféraient pas s'approcher plus... Ainsi ils pourront y aller avec une barque... Ils hochèrent la tête... Ninon commença à remplir sa sacoche usée. Jack écarquilla les yeux:  
  
- Euhh bohémienne... Où crois tu aller ainsi?  
  
Ninon inspira profondément:  
  
- Écoutes Jack... ça ne pourrait jamais marcher entre nous... regardes... Toi tu es toujours occupé par ton poste de capitaine et moi je reste des heures à tourner en rond... Ce qui est pas grave en soi mais je suis une bohémienne... Il me faut de la terre... Des vals et des monts... Je ne supporte plus rester dans un seul endroit... Et tu sais que je suis pas dans le genre à rester accrocher à tes basques. Toi t'es pas un prince charmant.... Mais moi je suis non plus une princesse.... Je suis une bohémienne... drogué à la liberté...  
  
  
Jack haussa les épaules:  
  
- Bon Bohémienne... fais comme bon te semble! C'est ta vie...   
  
  
Il fit une révérence de théâtre et fit presque tomber Will par dessus bord en se relevant...   
  
- Adieux compagnons de route! Je viendrai vous voir quand j'aurai envie...  
  
  
Ils descendirent dans le canot avec un paquet de biscuit et du rhum au cas où. Dès que le navire devint plus petit dans l'horizon. Ninon déboucha la bouteille et avala une quantité considérable d'alcool. Les deux autres se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien...  
Elle leur demanda gravement:  
  
- Dites je peux travailler dans votre taverne? je sais chanter et danser... Je pourrais venir une fois chaque deux semaines...   
  
  
- Et bien on a rien contre cela...   
  
- Et une chambre? avec un petit salaire? je demandes pas beaucoup...  
  
- Pour une amie de Jack...  
  
  
Ils savaient qu'elle avait gravement blessé Jack car dès qu elle avait pris sa décision il avait reprit ses geste désarticulé et ses mots travaillés... Ninon regarda au loin la ville portuaire apparaître...  
  
- Je me demandes ce que la terre penserait si l'océan l'engloutissait... Ou vice versa... Ils sont fait pour se caresser mais jamais se posséder... Car ils sont différents... Tout en restant très ressemblant...  
  
Ils débarquèrent, ils voulaient précieusement garder le canot pour quand Jack reviendra... Ninon faillit tomber quand elle débarqua, ses gestes étaient mal coordonné, ses deux compères la regardèrent puis Will marmonna:  
  
- C'est fou comme ils se ressemblent...  
  
  
  
Ils rentrèrent silencieusement dans leur taverne qui avait été prise en charge par une de leur aide. Elizabeth montra une chambre à Ninon qui d'un air reconnaissant se jeta dans le lit pour s'endormir le plus vite...   
  
  
Les mois qui suivirent furent remplis de travail... Ninon passaient tout les week end à chanter dans la petite scène qu'avait aménagé Will... Les autres jours elle les passait à errer dans cette île que l'on appellera plus tard la Jamaïque... Elle parlaient aux sorcières, aux fous et aux errants... Elle était heureuse... Elle pouvait toujours revenir chez les Turners quand bon lui semblait... Elle était assise sur une plage désert, admirant les étoiles et écoutant le murmure du vent qui parlait des gens qui avait vécu ici il y a tellement longtemps.... Elle soupira d'aise et s'allongea sur le sable... Il lui manquait vraiment rien... Sauf peut être... La chaleur d'un autre corps près du sien... Elle se planta les ongles dans la peau... Elle ne voulait pas penser à cela, à lui... C'était impossible... Si la mer la submergeait elle se noierait... Soupirant elle s'endormit, mais bien sûr son esprit était éveillé au cas où si quelqu'un venait l'embêter...  
  
  
  
Elizabeth était en train de demander à la cuisinière de se dépêcher, quand un étranger entra dans la cuisine:  
  
- Excuse moi Monsieur la cuisine est interdite aux clients...  
  
- Et aux amis?  
  
- Jack?! Mais c'est génial!!! Tu as l'air fatiguée...  
  
- Et toi resplendissante avec ton ventre!  
  
Effectivement le ventre d'Elizabeth était joliment arrondit, elle sourit mais après quelque seconde fronça les sourcils:  
  
- Aye... C'est dommage... Ninon est parti pour quelques jours explorer plus loin...  
  
Elle remarqua un léger pli d'irritation dans le visage de Jack, mais l'instant d'après il sourit:  
  
-Bah dommage... Enfin... Elizabeht pourrais je avoir un pot et de la nourriture... D'ailleurs les gens de l'équipage sont là... On paye bien sûr...  
  
- Ah Jack si les fins de mois n'étaient pas si dure je t'aurais invité...  
  
  
Jack haussa les épaule et demanda:  
  
- Es tu nostalgique de tout le luxe que tu connaissais chez ton père?  
  
Elizabeth secoua la tête en essuyant une assiette:  
  
- Non... enfin c'est vrai que quelques fois... Mais tu vois j'ai fais un choix... Will comptait plus que tout cela... Et puis la vie n'est pas si dure... Elle est tellement plus excitante...  
  
  
Jack soupira, et pour la première fois Elizabeth vit quelques rides dans le coin de ses yeux:  
  
- Si seulement tout le monde pouvait faire un sacrifice...  
  
Elizabeth savait parfaitement de qu'il parlait...  
  
- Et si c'était l'homme qui faisait un sacrifice? Si tu renonçais à la mer?  
  
- Jamais...  
  
- Alors critique pas le choix de quelqu'un...  
  
  
Jack acquiesça et retourna dans la salle publique... Le lendemain avant de partir Jack donna un paquet à Elizabeth pour Ninon...  
  
- Oublie pas de me garder dans la liste pour être parrain du gamin... si vous me cherchez, dites le aux pirates qui passent dans les environs... J'ai toujours un moyen de connaître leurs ragots...  
  
- Bonne route!  
  
  
  
Le lendemain même Ninon revint... Comme à son habitude elle avait maigris et était bronzée... Elle ouvrit le paquet devant les Turners... A l'intérieur il y avait un superbe châle de pashmina de différentes nuances... Entre le bleu et le vert...  
  
- C'est joli...  
  
Elizabeth sourit tristement:  
  
- il est triste tu sais...  
  
  
Ninon haussa les épaules...   
  
- Certainement!  
  



	11. La meuf à Sparrow

Mais elle avait beau feindre l'indifférence mais ces mots la hantaient, la nuit elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui... Le lendemain soir elle chanta de belles mélodies mélancolique en français... Beaucoup de nostalgiques venaient l'écouter... Ce soir là il y avait aussi quelques pirates... Will et Elizabeth profitait du spectacle depuis le bar... Deux hommes étaient assis devant eux. L'un d'eux déclara:  
  
- Elle est vraiment belle... Je vais lui offrir un verre...  
  
- non non... faut pas... Je l'ai vue à Tortuga c'est la meuf à Sparrow...  
  
  
  
Will et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard... Cette rumeur se répandra très vite... Cela donnera une notoriété à Ninon.  
  
  
  
Celle ci ignora ses admirateurs et se retira dans la partie privée de l'établissement...  
  
De plus en plus de gens venaient la voir... Un soir, peu après la naissance de la petite Turner, avant le baptême, Elizabeth sursauta en voyant arriver Commodore Norrington:  
  
- Mademoiselle Swann.. euh je veux dire Madame Turner... Cela fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vue....  
  
- De même Commodore... En quel honneur est votre visite?  
  
  
- Et bien j'ai entendu dire que vous avez une perle de chanteuse... Et votre fille...  
  
  
- Euhh oui... Elle dors en ce moment...  
  
  
La façon dont il accentua le mot perle , fit pâlir Elizabeth il devait savoir que l'on identifiait Ninon comme la meuf de Sparrow .  
  
- Et bien... installez vous...  
  
  
C'est en allant dans la cuisine qu'Elizabeth se heurta à un homme:  
  
- Excusez moi...  
  
- Elizabeth regard un peu où tu vas!  
  
- Jack... MERDE!   
  
- Et tu sais juré en plus... Pas bien pour une nouvelle maman... Je ne tolérerais pas ça de la mère de mon filleule...  
  
Elizabeth entraîna Jack dans la cuisine...  
  
- Mais tu es folle???  
  
- Il y a commodore Norrington juste dehors... Tu veux te faire chopper???  
- Elizabeth ton langages est vraiment devenu grossier... C'est sûrement Ninon...  
  
  
- Écoutes... si tu veux rester dans la salle publique pour voir Ninon chanter... Pour l'amour de Dieu déguise toi...  
  
Il leva les mains et d'un air amusé dit:  
  
- Je ne crois pas en Dieu...  
  
- Bon sang!   
  
- Ok... ok calmes toi... Je sais...  
  
  
  
Quand il vint dans la salle à manger, il était pas reconnaissable... Et puis il se mit dans un coin... Il était complètement perdu dans l'admiration de Ninon quand il entendit un des gaillard devant lui dire:  
  
  
- Moi je te dis... Sparrow ou pas Sparrow cette gonzesse je l'emmène dans mon lit ce soir...  
  
  
Un fulgurante montée de rage aveugla Jack, Il se pencha vers celui ci avec son sabre:  
  
  
- Essayes un peu...  
  
- JACK SPARROW!  
  
Il crièrent si fort que tout le monde dans la salle se tourna vers eux, Jack s'écria:  
  
- Non non non sacs à puces! Capitaine... Capitaine Jack Sparrow...  
  
  
Norrington se leva de sa chaise, mais Will qui se tenait non loin (envoyé par Elizabeth) le tira de nouveau en bas:  
  
- Voyons Commodore ne prenez pas part à une querelles d'ivrogne!  
  
  
  
  
Mais c'était trop tard, tout le monde en parlait au et fort... Même Ninon descendit de la scène vers Jack. Commodore qui avait pensé à infiltrer d'autres gens de l'armée en civile s'élança vers Jack. Mais Elizabeth les rejoignis avant les emmenant vers la sortie...  
  
- Tiens Ninon ta sacoche... Mieux vaut que tu partes aussi pour l'instant...  
  
  
  
Au pas de course ils rejoignirent les abords du navire qui s'était dangereusement avancé...  
  
- Elizabeth tu me feras représente pour le Baptême?  
  
Ninon aussi allait être la marraine de la petite. Jack haussa les épaules:  
  
- Moi d'manière fallait que tu me fasses représenter parce que entrer dans une Église... boff.... Sais même pas s'ils nous laissent entrer...  
  
Ils agitèrent le bras à leur amis alors que la marine se mettaient à leur poursuite. Tandis qu'ils se faisaient hissé dans la perle noir, Ninon déclara:  
  
- Je sais pas pourquoi je viens avec toi...  
  
- Aucune idée...  
  
  
  
Et voilà alors que le navire filait avec sa brume autour de lui, Ninon était de nouveau près de Jack... Pour le pire ou le meilleur...


	12. La perle noir en danger

  
  
Jack et Ninon soupait dans sa cabine... Ils ne disaient pas un mot car ils ne savaient pas quoi dire... C'est à ce moment qu'Ernesto, un garçon de l'équipage, vint se présenter devant le capitaine:  
  
- Capitaine c'est étrange il y a des pirates qui tentent de nous dépasser et leur vitesse est plus grande que la notre...  
  
- Pas possible...  
  
Jack se leva d'un air inquiet, Ninon le suivit sur le pont... Effectivement à travers la brume on pouvait voir un autre navire avec la bannière des pirates... Jack marmonna d'un air contrit:  
  
  
- Ou bien la malédiction est levée quand une descendante de cette sorcière se trouve sur le pont... Ou bien...  
  
- Ou bien?  
  
- Il y a un autre navire plus puissant que la perle noir dans cette océan...   
  
Il se tourna vers son équipage:  
  
- Allez les gars sortez les deuxièmes rames... Montrons leur que nous sommes les meilleurs pirates...  
  
  
Il s'élança à son poste. Ninon resta debout à regarder l'autre navire et soupira:  
  
- Je me demandes pourquoi Elizabeth aime tellement l'idée d'une vie de pirate... Moi je trouve ça profondément ennuyant....  
  
  
Tranquillement elle retourna dans la cabine et continua son repas... Elle était à son troisième verre de vin quand Jack apparu devant elle...  
  
- Ils sont sacrément rapide... Ils vont sûrement nous attaquer...   
  
Il ramassait ses pistolets et ses épées... Il tendis un long poignard à Ninon  
  
  
- Au cas où et j'aimerais que tu t'habilles avec mes vêtements... avec un pantalon et que tu viennes sur le pont...  
  
- Euhh pourquoi?  
  
  
-Ils ont l'air plus nombreux que nous... Alors s'ils nous attaquent et nous tombons c'est préférable qu il te prenne pour quelqu'un de l'équipage et pas par une ... fille qui tient compagnie au capitaine...  
  
Ninon haussa les épaules, elle fouilla dans le tas des vêtements de Jack qui traînaient dans un coin et sortit un pantalon plus serré que les autres... Puis s'habilla, après cela elle enroula ses cheveux pour en faire un chignon et attacha un foulard sur la tête. Son sac glissé sur son épaule et son poignard elle se retourna pour se faire admirer par Jack. Mais celui ci était déjà sortit. Soupirant elle alla sur le pont. il y régnais une grande confusion. Puis brusquement le navire ennemi s'amarra sur la perle noir et commença l'abordage... Ninon eut envie d'aller assommer Jack, elle ne savait pas se battre... Et devant ces ignobles pirates elle était clouée sur place... L'un d'eux allait lui donner un coup d'épée, elle tentait vaguement de lever son poignard aussi quand Jack apparu dans la cohue et assomma le pirate en criant:  
  
- On ne frappe pas les femmes!  
  
Puis se tournant vers Ninon:  
  
- Non mais reste pas planter comme ça!!! Bats toi!!!!  
  
- Je sais pas me battre!  
  
- Stupidités... Regardes Anna Maria elle se bat bien elle!  
  
  
Entendant le nom de sa rivale, Ninon s'élança dans la foule... Mais elle savait que jack était tour prêt, il savait qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas se battre... Mais bientôt quelqu'un l'assomma et elle tomba presque dans l'eau.....  
  
La voix de l'autre capitaine retentit:  
  
- Vous avez perdu! Nous vous tenons tous... Le navire est le notre!!!!  
  
  
Son équipage applaudi, puis plusieurs d'entre eux emprisonnèrent l'équipage de Jack dans la cale de La perle noir, tandis que d'autres restaient dans leur navire... Le capitaine ennemi s'écria:  
  
- Maintenant nous avons une flotte entière! Trois navires...  
  
  
L'équipage de Jack vit au loin un autre navire...  
  
  
Puis le capitaine étira sa main vers Jack:  
  
- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Jack! Je suis le capitaine Santino Merci pour ton navire!  
  
Jack cracha vers lui et Santino lui donna un coup de poing... Puis tout l'équipage étai tassé dans les prisons de la perle noir... Jack s'étala par terre et s'écria:  
  
- Si seulement il y a avait Will Turner le meilleur forgeron du monde!  
  
  
Gibbs qui retenait Ninon qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, soupira:  
  
- Prisonnier dans son propre navire!!! Quelle humiliation...  
  
  
Ninon secoua la tête:  
  
- Prisonnier?  
  
- OUI PIMBÊCHE!  
  
Ninon se retourna vers Anna Maria et cria:  
  
- Tu ne commences surtout pas où bien je te jettes un sort!  
  
- Pétasse!  
  
- Espèce de pute!!!!  
  
  
Ninon était furieuse... Heureusement que Anna Maria se trouvait dans une autre cellule... Jack qui était dans la même que Ninon, poussa Gibbs dans un coin et prit Ninon par les épaules et murmura:  
  
- hey ma toute belle faut pas t'énerver contre Anna Maria parce que je l'ai baisé une fois...   
  
  
  
Elle se dégagea brutalement et s'assit dans le coin le plus éloigné de Jack... Mais bien sûr la cellule était étroite. Un pirate passa pour annoncer solennellement:  
  
- Le capitaine désire souper avec les deux demoiselles ... dans une heure...  
  
  
  
Anna Maria répliqua aigrement:  
  
- Il sait pas à ce qu'il s'attend entre une pétasse et une pute...  
  
  
Le pirate l'ignora et retourna en haut en s'exclamant:  
  
- Ce que ça pue ici!  
  
  
Jack soupira:  
  
- Et bien l'espoir repose sur vous gente dames...  
  
  
Il jeta un regard sur Ninon qui était blotti dans son coin, puis se tourna vers la cellule d'Anna Maria et commença à parlé dans u anglais très piratisé que Ninon, étant une français qui parlait un bon anglais ne comprendra pas:  
  
- Écoutes Elle risque de faire une connerie... Tu la laisse pas se foutre dans la merde et observe bien le fonctionnement de l'équipage...  
  
  
- Pour la protéger j'en sais rien... Mais pour l'équipage no problemos !  
  
  
  
Puis quelqu'un des pirates sortirent des cartes et commencèrent à jouer. Ninon restait dans son coin et Jack s'assit à côté d'elle.   
  
- On a même pas eu le temps de discuter...  
  
- Non... Mais une chose est sure Jack... La mer est la terre ne sont pas fait pour être mêlé...  
  
  
- Et la boue?  
  
  
Un pirate arriva avec les clés...   
  
  
-Bon c'est seulement les nanas qui sortent...  
  
De toute manière les hommes de Sparrow savaient qu'un plan prémédité valait mieux qu'un geste impulsif... En sortant de sa cellule, Ninon se retourna:  
  
- la boue oui... Mais ou trouver de la boue qui n'est pas trop loin de la mer ni submergé par elle?  
  
- Ta gueule Poupée!!!  
  
Le pirate la poussa vers l'échelle.  
  
- Ta gueule gros moche!  
  
Jack sourit, vraiment personne ne pouvait tenir tête trop longtemps à Ninon la bohémienne. Le pirate emmena les deux jeune femme dans la cabine qui avait été celle de Sparrow et leur tendis deux robes...  
  
- Le capitaine veut vous voir habillée ainsi...  
  
Anna Maria jeta un regard dégoûté sur les robes:  
  
- Mais c'est qui ce mec pour me faire porter ces vêtements de bourgeoises?  
  
  
- C'est le capitaine et si vous n'obéissez pas vous pouvez gentiment retourner en bas après une bonne correction!  
  
  
Anna Maria ne dit rien mais grommela des injures... Le pirate les laissa seules et elle se changèrent... En riant Ninon lui apprit comment s'habiller avec une robe. Elle demanda:  
  
- Tu n'as jamais porté une robe?  
  
- Non... Ma mère est morte à ma naissance alors mon père me faisait passer pour un garçon...  
  
- Oh je suis désolée... Cela doit être dure d'être sans mère...  
  
- Bof... Pas plus que ça...  
  
Mais un regards de connivence passa entre les jeunes femmes... Puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et le capitaine entra... Ninon le détailla, le comparant à Jack, il était très grand et avec de longues boucles noirs. Sas tenue était soignée et riche... Il donnait l'impression d'un riche Comte bannit... Quand il parla sa voix était aussi l'élégance même:  
  
- Mademoiselle j'espère que vous aimez ces robes...   
  
Anna Maria inclina la tête avec une arrogance contenue, mais Ninon ne peut s'empêcher de rétorquer:  
  
- Je vois pas à quoi servent ces fastueuses robes dans les sales et humides geôle....  
  
  
  
Anna Maria se mordit la lèvre se rappelant des recommandations de Jack, mais à son étonnement le capitaine éclata de rire puis en leur faisant geste de s'asseoir à la table qui était dressée dans un coin il demanda:  
  
- Dites charmante pirate seriez vous française??? Cet accent ne trompe pas...  
  
  
Ninon haussa les épaules:  
  
- Je n'ai pas de pays...  
  
Une magnifique nappe damassé était étendu, et sur elle il y avait des mets fins et Ninon reconnut des mets français... Curieuse malgré tout et un tantinet nostalgique de la belle langues de ses compatriote elle demanda:  
  
- Et vous??? La cuisine ne trompe pas... Vous devez être français...  
  
  
- Je n'ai pas de pays non plus... Mais il est vrai que dans un passé lointain j'avais des terres et un palais dans ce beau pays...  
  
  
  
Il avait un très beau regard bleu sombre... Malgré la situation Ninon, qui avait ces derniers temps seulement fréquentés les pires cas humains, se sentait d'humeur frivole... Elle lui jeta un long regard et déclara:  
  
- Il n'y a rien mieux que la cuisine française... Et le champagne!  
  
  
  
Anna Maria observait les deux compatriote d'un air suspect. Mais elle coupa court à leur badinages:  
  
- Et que comptez vous faire avec la perle noir`???? et de nous?  
  
  
  
Le capitaine dit d'un air évasif:  
  
- J'ai pas encore méditer sur cela... Dites belle pirate française je ne vouas ai pas vu quelque part? Oui... Je me rappelles maintenant chez ces infortunés Turners... Vous chantez très bien...  
  
Mais Ninon reprit conscience soudainement de la situation précaire:  
  
- Pourquoi infortunés?  
  
- Ah? J'imagines pas que vous aviez entendu parler du fait qu'Elizabeth Turner est retournée vivre chez son père avec sa petite tandis que Will Turner est en prison? Le gouverneur rêve de faire annuler leur mariage car le commodore est encore très attiré par la demoiselle...  
  
  
- Will en prison? Pas possible...  
  
  
Anna Maria donna un coup de coude à Ninon, il fallait toujours bluffer... Puis la conversation s'allégea dans la soirée. Puis alors qu'ils savouraient un Clafoutis aux fruits rouges quand Ninon reprit un air aguicheur et susurra:  
  
- Capitaine si nous allions tout deux faire un tour sur le pont.... Cela ne dérangerait pas Anna Maria de converser avec un de vos matelots...  
  
Le capitaine qui avait bu beaucoup de bon vin et était d'humeur festive acquiesça. Mais Anna Maria jeta un regard furibond à Ninon, celle ci minauda:  
  
- Mais laissez nous le temps de nous repoudrer alors que vous allez chercher quelqu'un de votre équipage...  
  
  
Charmé le capitaine sortit. Anna Maria laissa sa colère éclater:  
  
- Non mais ça va ou bien???? On est là pour trouver des indices-... Un moyen de sortir pas pour draguer!!!!  
  
  
- Shhhh écoutes... T'es d'accord que c'est plus facile de faire parler un pirate normal que le capitaine.... Moi j'utiliserai tout mon charme pour garde le capitaine le plus longtemps possible sur le pont tandis que toi, tu vas tirer toutes les informations que tu peux...  
  
Ninon sourit devant l'expression admirative d'Anna Maria:  
  
- T'es pas si pimbêche que ça...  
  
  
- Comment crois tu que j'ai survis?  
  
  
Elle firent vite un grand sourire alors que le capitaine revint avec quelqu'un de sa suite...   
  
  
Ninon prit le bras du capitaine... C'est vrai que malgré sa joie de vivre librement quelque fois parler avec quelqu'un de distingués lui faisait plaisir...  
  
- Alors dites moi Capitaine comment cela se fait qu'un homme aussi noble que vous est devenu pirate?  
  
Le capitaine, grisé par l'alcool et par la compagnie flatteuse de Ninon se confia:  
  
- Pour tout vous dire... J'étais un Comte... Très riche... Mais j'ai fais l'erreur de courtiser celle que le roi de france aimait... J'ai été banni...  
  
- Quelle grande tristesse!  
  
- Oh oui... je n'ai aucun désir d'être pirate mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour rester aussi riche qu'avant... Je rêves d'avoir une flotte... Vous croyez que votre capitaine acceptera d'être sous mes ordres?   
  
Ninon sourit lentement,. cet homme ne savait absolument pas ce qu'était un pirate:  
  
- Peut être... Mais dites moi où nous emmenez vous?  
  
- Ah délicieuse demoiselle cela vous ne le serez pas... par contre vous pouvez passer le reste du voyage dans le luxe et la propreté de mes appartements...  
  
  
Ninon garda un sourit flatteur, mais elle eut une montée de nausée à la pensée de passer la nuit avec ce pirate... Elle n'allait certainement pas l'avouer, ni à Jack ni à n'importe qui mais Jack était le seul homme avec lequel elle avait fait l'amour...  
  
  
- C'est très tentant comme offre... Mais je suis avant tout une pirate...  
  
- Mais comment une créature si gracieuse est devenue une pirate? Votre place n'est pas avec cette vermine!  
  
Pendant un instant Ninon revit le luxe de sa vie avant Jack... Puis elle secoua la tête...  
  
- Il se fait tard...  
  
  
- Certainement...   
  
Il se pencha vers elle tentant de l'embrasser mais elle poussa la porte et entra dans la cabine... Elle faillit éclater de rire en voyant qu'Anna Maria jouait au poker et avait déjà gagné quelques pièces... Ninon pensa à Jack et regarda les plats avec plein de reste:  
  
- Capitaine .. Puis je emmener de la nourriture pour plus tard?  
  
Elle fit sa moue la plus innocente... Le capitaine, facilement charmé:  
  
- Bien sûr belle dame... Et puis vous pouvez toutes deux garder vos robes...  
  
Anna Maria fulmina:  
  
  
- Non merci!  
  
  
D'ailleurs elle s'était déjà changée... Ninon qui avait un faible pour les belles toilettes garda la robe et c'est avec joie qu'elle emmena les restes pour les autres...  
  
En bas c'était le silence, ils étaient tous affalé et désemparé... Quand le pirate quitta la cale. Ninon et Anna Maria sortirent leurs trésors:  
  
- Tenez de la nourriture...  
  
Lorsque que la belle métisse sortit des bouteilles de rhum et de vin, Ninon écarquilla les yeux, Anna Maria répliqua:  
  
- Toi tu minaudes moi je voles... Je les ai caché dans tes vêtements sachant que tu gardera ta robe...  
  
  
A travers les barreaux les pirates se passèrent les victuailles et surtout l'alcool. Puis Jack demanda:  
  
- Alors les filles...  
  
- Et bien ta chère dame charmait le capitaine alors que soutirait des informations à un de ses sous hommes... Il s'avère que l'on va accoster dans une île... qui s'appelle St Marie du pont.... Tu connais capitaine?  
  
- Ouais... Ouais... ancienne colonie française mais qui est devenu maintenant un peu comme Tortuga...  
  
  
Ninon qui s'allumait une cigarette déclara:  
  
- Haha! française? Ce gars est un Comte français exilé... Il ne connaît rien à la piraterie! Il voudrait avoir une flotte... Il aimerait bien que tu sois capitaine sous ses ordres...  
  
Jack répondit avec un rire sarcastique:  
  
- Il ne me connaît certainement pas... enfin... ça pourrait être un excellent moyen de passer entre ses filets vu que comme tu dis il ne connaît rien au monde des pirates...  
  
Ninon fit la moue:  
  
- Je sais pas s'il a encore cette proposition vu que j'ai refusé la sienne...  
  
- Ah?  
  
Jack avait une bouteille de rhum prête à se vider dans son gosier, Ninon prit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette et répondit lentement:  
  
- il voulait que je le baise...  
  
  
Les autres faisaient semblant d'être très intéressé sur les exploits de poker d'Anna Maria. Jack bu son rhum et dit d'une voix faussement inintéressé:  
  
- Bah au moins t'aurais peu passer quelques nuits loin de ce cachot...  
  
  
Ninon écrasa sa cigarette par terre:  
  
- Certainement mais sur mon front c'est pas écrit pute!  
  
Sa voix était glacial... Il sous entendait qu'il n'en avait rien à faire qu'un autre homme lui fasse des propositions humiliante... Elle prit une gorgée de vin et s'allongea sur le sol humide. Le capitaine français avait raison... Elle n'avait rien à faire avec cette vermine... Elle était à moitié endormit quand elle se rappela des nouvelles des Turners... Mais à ce moment là parmi les ronflements quelqu'un la relevais et elle se retrouva dans les bras accueillant de Jack...  
- Jack...  
  
- shhhh ta gueule.. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure mais tu sais je voulais pas monter ça devant les garçons... Ma belle Ninon... Je suis tellement reconnaissant de t'avoir dans mes bras et pas là en haut...  
  
De la vermine?  
  
Elle ouvrit à moitié les yeux et remarqua que pour une vermine Jack avait de très beaux yeux et surtout une lueur très sincère. Elle se blotti dans ses bras, tellement plus rassurant que le plancher...  
  
- Jack... Les Turners... Y a Will qui est en prison et Eliza chez son père...  
  
- Merde... Faut absolument qu'on retourne là bas...  
  
- Meilleur moyen de se faire chopper par Commodore... Et puis le code des pirates... celui qui tombe...  
  
Il soupira bruyamment  
  
  
- Peut être mais je dois cela à Bill Bootstrap! Maintenant ma gazelle dort demain on va montrer à ces cons qui c'est des pirates...  
  
Ninon fronça les sourcils:  
  
- Et pourquoi tu me parles toujours comme ça... Comme si j'était fragile... C'est pas le cas!  
  
- Tu es fragile Ninon... Essayes pas de le cacher!  
  
Dans cet étouffant machisme Ninon s'endormit, oui Jack Sparrow était quelque fois un vulgaire pirate mais il valait mieux que n'importe quel Comte... Ou Marquis...  



	13. Tiens toi au code

  
  
Le lendemain les prisonnier sentirent que le navire s'était arrêté... Effectivement un pirate vint leur annoncer:  
  
- Le capitaine demande la compagnie de la pirate française car il veut lui faire goûter à la cuisine française du coin...  
  
Ninon se frottant les yeux maugréa:  
  
- Mais je n'en ai pas spécialement envie...  
  
Le pirate eut un rire mauvais et menaça:  
  
- Il ne demande pas, il EXIGE! Je vais chercher le capitaine Santino Maintenant!  
  
Ninon se leva, alors que le pirate monta l'échelle:  
  
- Apparemment je vais devoir y aller... Écoutez... Jack... Reprend la perle noir et barres toi... Tu m'avais bien dit que sans le capitaine c'est des moutons sans berger...   
  
- Nous des moutons?   
  
Gibbs avait la gueule de bois et voyait tout en rouge. Jack fit des grand geste gracieux en disant:  
  
- Mais non... Mais non... Je parle des AUTRES équipages... Pas du mien...   
  
Puis redevenant sérieux :  
  
- Mais Ninon...  
  
  
On entendait le capitaine Santino descendre, Ninon murmura d'un ton décisif:  
  
- Tiens toi au code... Ceux qui tombent...  
  
Elle allait franchir la porte de la prison, que le capitaine avait ouvert. Quand Jack lui prit la visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément... Le capitaine Santino leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien  
  
  
  
Bien sûr étant donné que le capitaine était un homme laxiste quand à montrer con courroux, l'équipage fut facile à dégager... Anna Maria joua le rôle de la fille malade, bien sûre le pirate qui avait joué aux cartes avec elle vint...   
  
- Rahlala si tu te sens pas bien bois ça...  
  
Il lui tendait un flacon, mais Ernesto l'assomma. Anna Maria s'empara des clés et ouvrit les autres cellules... Le capitaine avait laissé seulement trois hommes sur le navire... Ce qui était vraiment stupide... Les deux autres jouaient aux cartes sur le pont... Les hommes de Sparrow eurent aucun mal à les faire tomber par dessus bords... Jack partit en trombe chercher ses affaires dans sa cabine. il fut heureux de retrouver ses épée et autres... Puis il remarqua le sac de Ninon... Soupirant il réalisa que s'ils la laissait ici, elle aurait besoin de ses affaires... Alors faisant confiance au sort, comme de nombreuses fois auparavant il jeta le sac sur la terre ferme et courut au gouvernail...  
  
  
  
Ninon dégustait un fabuleux filet mignon mais ne pouvait que sentir le goût de la cendre quand un homme d'équipage fit irruption:  
  
- Capitaine Santino!!!! Les prisonnier se sont enfui avec le navire!!!  
  
  
Ninon baissa les yeux car elle devait maintenant penser à sa survie... Mais elle remarqua dans les mains du pirate un sac en cuir... Son sac!  
  
- Capitaine ils ont fait tomber ce sac...  
  
- C'est le mien...   
  
Elle l'arracha des mains, en regardant à l'intérieur elle remarqua que Jack y avait mit son long poignard. Le capitaine éclata de rire:  
  
- Dites ma mie... Celui qui vous embrassait si possessivement vous a laissée en plan...   
  
  
Ninon haussa les épaules et dit sournoisement:  
  
- Celui que vous croyez prisonnier a repris son navire...  
  
  
  
Le capitaine ignora son matelot, et même de l'idée que ses prisonniers s'était enfui et demanda:  
  
- Mademoiselle... S'il vous plaît... Écoutez moi...   
  
  
Ninon restreint l'envie de partir en courant vers l'océan pour rejoindre la perle noir et sourit d'un air galant:  
  
  
- Plaît il?  
  
- Vous avez vraiment un maintien d'aristocrate....  
  
  
Ninon se dit **Merde**   
  
- Les pirates sont tous des acteurs...  
  
- Mademoiselle acceptez ma demande... Épousez moi!  
  
Ninon bondit hors de sa chaise:  
  
- Mais vous êtes malade! Vous ne me connaissez même pas!  
  
  
Le comte avait les yeux emplit de lumière et une voix passionnée:  
  
- J'ai longtemps été solitaire... Mais à présent entendre votre voix tellement exquisement française.... Vous êtes la femme qu'il me faut...  
  
Ninon se rappela que son propre mariage au marquis de la Boissière s'était aussi conclu très rapidement... Elle remarqua d'une voix enjoliveuse:  
  
- Rien ne prouve que vous êtes français... Vos hommes vous appellent Capitaine Santino...  
  
- Je suis Édouard de Longeville.... Mais bien sûr dans le monde des pirates on doit avoir un nom plus frappant... Écoutez belle demoiselle...  
  
  
Ninon commençait à être furieuse.... Elle devait trouver un moyen de rejoindre la perle noir et cet abruti lui faisait perdre son temps:  
  
- Monsieur! Je suis déjà marié...  
  
Elle tendit sa main, où à l'annuaire elle s'était fait tatoué le J avec une minuscule flèche, Jack ayant le même tatouage avec un N.  
  
  
- Cela ne veut rien dire... Moi je vous donnerai des diamants des saphir pour cacher ce sceau qu'un pirate vous a mis pour vous posséder comme un objet...  
  
  
Ninon se pencha en avant, faisant tomber son verre de vin:  
  
- Vous ne connaissez rien aux pirates? Et vous vous dites pirates? N'importe quoi!Ceci a été tatoué en signe d'union avec un pirate qui a exactement le même tatouage que moi...  
  
- Mais vous ne vous êtes pas mariée devant un prêtre!  
  
- Non... Nous on a pas besoin d'intermédiaire entre le ciel et nous!  
  
  
- Vous vivez en concubinage!  
  
- Sûrement mais chez les pirate cela signifie être marié.... Il m'appartient comme je lui appartient... Maintenant trêve de bavardage... Je m'en vais...  
  
Il lui bloqua le passage:  
  
- Pas si vite... Je vous offre un marché Ou bien vous m'épousez... Ou bien je vous envoi dans les prisons de la marine anglaise... Je peux facilement passé pour un noble homme qui vous a surpris... Et vous accusations seront que des mensonges pour eux...  
  
Ninon était excédée, elle s'écria:  
  
- Mais qu'est ce que vous me voulez? Pourquoi vous voulez absolument m'épouser... Je suis pas si superbe!  
  
  
Le Comte la dévisagea et murmura:  
  
- Colette Ninon Désirée de Villencourt vous aviez une plus haute opinion de vous même à Londres...  
  
Ninon écarquilla les yeux et reconnut cet homme.... C'était en réalité le Comte d'Anoise!  
  
- Je préfère allez à la potence que partager votre couche goujat!  
  
  
  
*** Ahahaha un moment très palpitant... J'ai la tristesse de vous annoncez que maintenant mes chapitres seront plus espacé car je commence mes cours Mardi et je ne pourrai qu'écrire le week end... Mais je vous promets je ne lâches pas cette histoire... Je vais sûrement poster encore un chapitre lundi mais après il faudra attendre jusqu'à vendredi au moins... A moins que mon horaire soit pas trop lourd... Je vous remercie encore de suivre cette histoire, j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce récit et ma joie est dédoublé en sachant que d'autres apprécie cela... Merci encore pour les reviews vous tous!!!!et Tania c'est des expressions suisse pas française!!!!!***  



	14. De prisons en prisons

  
Ninon fit quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide, comme le dirait Jack, elle tint bon à ses principes... Elle refusa catégoriquement d'épouser de Comte d'Artoise... Dans le navire qui l'emmenait dans les oubliettes de Port Royal , elle espérait que Jack n'était pas encore passé prendre Will Turner... Puis elle se rappela minutes après minute celle terrible soirée où elle avait connu le Comte d'Artoise.  
  
_Ninon fuyait dans nuit... Elle avait décidé de quitter à tout jamais cette vie enfermée avec une gouvernante détestable... Elle avait volé quelques pièces et quittant le manoir dans la campagne anglaise avait rejoins Londres... Elle était bien jeune... Seulement 15 ans... Mais en ce temps là beaucoup de filles se mariaient à cet âge... Mais malheureusement Ninon ne connaissait rien au monde... Et le soir même de son arrivée dans la grande ville bruyante, elle pleurait déjà... Sa jolie robe rouge s'était déjà abîmé et elle ne savait pas où aller... Pleurant elle s'était assise sur un banc dans un magnifique parc publique... Il faisait très sombre et elle grelottait de peur et de froid... Un homme soudainement se dressa devant elle... Dans son innocence et sa trop grande consommation de roman à l'eau de rose, elle avait cru que c'était son sauver... Elle répondit docilement aux question de l'homme en question..., Lui dévoilant même son nom... Il la ramena chez lui... Mais alors qu'ils descendaient la calèche quelqu'un aperçut Ninon, une matrone bourgeoise:  
  
- Mais c'est Mlle de Villencourt! Votre gouvernante vous recherche!  
  
Riant innocemment avec connivence Ninon entra précipitamment à la suite de l'homme... Il n'y avait pas de servant... L'homme lui demanda:  
  
- Alors ma belle demoiselle... Tu es riche?   
  
Alors qu'elle acquiesçait il répondit d'un voix faussement émue:  
  
- Qu'importe je t'aime... Je t'épouserai...  
  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle, Ninon dans son esprit tellement romantique n'avait pas dénoté qu'il s'intéressait plus à l'argent qu'elle... Elle ne savait pas que souvent des nobles ruinés séduisaient les jeunes filles pour ensuite forcer ces familles riches à les marier .... Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était un sauveur... Et quelqu'un d'amoureux d'elle... Il devait avoir 30 ans en ce temps là...   
  
Il la prit violemment par la taille et l'embrassa à pleine bouche... Elle recula de répugnance... Mais déjà il déchirait ses vêtements... Ninon se sentit tellement dégradé... Alors qu'il passait sa mains sur ses seins... Alors son sang fougueux de bohémienne l'enflamma... Elle se dégagea , le poussa violemment contre la commode et courut le plus loin possible... Alors qu'elle tentait d'ouvrir la porte, elle se rendit compte que la porte était bloquée... Elle vit l'épée de l'homme pendu dans un coin, il devait être de noble famille pour posséder cela. Elle n'avait que très peu de temps car l'homme arrivait déjà à sa suite, alors elle dégaina l'épée... L'homme rit en la voyant ainsi:  
- Alors jolie demoiselle... Il ne faut pas avoir peur... Je veux seulement te faire du bien...  
  
Sûre qu'elle ne fera rien, il s'avança alors en fermant les yeux elle fit un grand geste avec l'épée... Avec étonnement elle l'entendit crier de douleur, ouvrant les yeux elle remarqua qu'elle venait de lui donner un très mauvais coup sur le visage... Il saignait profusément:  
  
- Garce! Cette blessure est profonde! Il n'y pas intérêt qu'elle laisse des séquelles... Ou bien je te ferais regretter...  
  
- Laissez moi sortir! C'était seulement parce que j'étais jolie que vous m'avez aidé!!!! Laissez moi sortir maintenant! J'aimerais jamais avoir à voir un tel être ignoble!  
  
Elle gardait l'épée dans sa main, l'homme finit par ouvrir la porte et devant lui se tenait des officiers et la dame qui les avait vu auparavant... Lâchant l'épée Ninon courut se réfugier dans les bras à présent accueillant de la dame... Alors qu'elle pleurait amèrement sur sa propre naïveté elle entendit au loin un officier déclarer:  
  
- Vous serez en garde à vue Comte d'Anoise... Votre séjour en angleterre va sûrement être terminé...   
  
  
- Garce! Tu verras petite garce je détruirai ta vie comme tu as détruis la mienne!  
  
  
Après cela Ninon devint une jeune femme très sage et silencieuse.... Elle avait appris sa leçon...  
  
  
_ Ninon se demandait comment elle n'avait pas reconnut cette cicatrice sur le visage du capitaine Santino .... Il avait certainement voulu détruire sa vie... En l'épousant et la traitant comme une bourrique... Elle préférais nettement la prison... Elle frissonna en pensant à ce terrible séjour à Londres... Combien elle avait été jeune... Maintenant elle s'occuperait très facilement d'un tel homme... Mais en ce temps là il avait tué son innocence en l'humiliant ainsi... L'utilisant... Abusant de sa naïveté... Elle était reconnaissante qu'elle avait réagi à temps...  
  
Riant un peu elle réalisa que pour cet homme, pire que sa réputation détruite, avait été sa défigurait.. Mais encore Ninon se tourmentait de pas l'avoir reconnu... Qu'importe... Maintenant elle allait très loin de lui... Peut être à la potence...   
  
C'était étrange qu'elle avait fait confiance à Jack à 17 ans... Peut être à cause de son regard... Malgré sa vie impie c'était un homme de bien... Ninon sourit pensant à ce que Will disait de son père Un pirate, mais un homme de bien. On vint la nourrir, du pain sec et de l'eau... Puis très tôt elle fut conduite aux cachots... Réalisant qu'on la conduisait dans des cellules essentiellement rempli d'homme elle s'écria:  
  
- Mais vous avez pas le droit!  
  
- Pirate tu es, et avec les pirates tu seras emprisonnée...  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire cela... Sans aucune arme pour me défendre...  
  
  
Elle pouvait voir dans sa tête le comte d'Anoise riant sadiquement...  
  
L'homme soupira et dit:  
  
- Bon je vous mettrais dans une cellule avec quelqu'un de pas trop féroce...  
  
  
Puis elle fut propulsé dans la cellule en question... Elle trébucha et faillit s'étaler par terre quand elle atterrit dans les bras d'un homme... Révulsée elle fit un pas un arrière mais vit devant elle Will Turner...  
  
- Ô Will!  
  
Réconfortée elle se jeta dans ses bras fraternellement...  
  
- Où est Jack?  
  
- Aucune idée ... Très longue histoire... je te raconterai... Mais il viendra te sortir de là, même s'il sait pas qu'il en aura deux au prix d'un...  
  
Will soupira en s'asseyant sur une couche malpropre:  
  
  
- Elizabeth tente aussi quelque chose... J'ai reçu un message d'elle en contrebande...  
  
  
Ninon eut du remords de voir cette famille séparée et peut être détruite à jamais. Elle dit très doucement:  
  
- Je suis désolé Will... C'est ma faute comme celle de Jack... On a tout détruit...  
  
  
Will secoua la tête puis d'une voix réfléchi il déclara:  
  
- Nous savions depuis le début qu'une taverne en connivence avec les pirates nous amènera peut être un jour des ennuis... Nous savions ce que ne faisions... Je ne vous en veux pas, ni à Jack... C'est ainsi que va la vie...  
  
Ninon hocha la tête et s'assit à même le sol... Il lui semblait qu'en ce moment elle allait de prisons en prisons... Elle eut pendant un instant un peur qui lui glaça le coeur, si Jack ne venait... si personne ne les sauvera... Willl et elle finiront pendu... Puis respirant calmement elle chassa cette idée...   
  
Elle commença à fouiller dans son sac et sourit en regardant le poignard de Jack et dit à Will:  
  
- Décidément ils oublient toujours de me fouiller...  
  
Une prostituée qui était dans la cellule d'à côté déclara:  
  
- T'inquiète pas chérie... Ils manqueront pas de te fouiller avant de te remettre en liberté... T'es ici pour quel délit?  
  
  
Ninon éclata de rire:  
  
- Ô Je suis une pirate... Et on me libérera pas...  
  
  
La prostituée recula... Les pirates mâles ne posaient pas de problème mais une femme pirate était toujours un danger pour une prostituée...  
  
  
Dehors le soleil se levait, par la petite meurtrière Ninon pouvait voir le ciel s'embraser et la mer scintiller... Les autres prisonniers qui ronflaient auparavant se réveillait. Will avait finit par s'endormir. Mais Ninon restait éveillée... Réfléchissant... Tentant de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici... Elle décida de ne pas faire confiance à Elizabeth ou Jack, seulement à elle même...   
  
Le soldat qui avait emmené Ninon dans sa cellule vint chercher la prostituée, l'arrachant des bras d'un pirate borgne... Ninon jouait avec son pendentif... Se maudissant d'avoir pas eu l'occasion de connaître la sagesse en sorcellerie de son ancêtre... Du bout de ses doigts elle frottait l'améthyste.... Quand soudain elle remarqua que la brume s'était levée.... Espérant voir la perle noir, elle guigna dans la meurtrière... Mais il n'y avait rien... Le soleil avait disparu... C'est à ce moment que Ninon réalisa que c'était à cause de pendentif que la brume était venu... Horrifiée elle le lâcha... Et le brouillard se dissipa... Ce pendentif détenait un pouvoir secret... Mais quel genre de pouvoir?  
  
  
Un autre prisonnier fut introduit dans la cellule des deux amis... L'homme était emprisonné pour la journée pour cause d'ivrognerie... Quand le soldat monta à l'étage, le nouveau prisonnier tendit un papier à Will... C'était un mot de.... Jack!   
  
  
_Tiens toi prêt vers 2 heures de l'après midi, quand ils vont exécuté Jeff noir pied, il y aura moins de sécurité et je m'infiltrerai...  
  
le capitaine de la perle noir  
  
  
_ Ninon arracha le message des mains de Will... Elle devait utiliser son pendentif quand ils emmèneront Jeff vers la potence... Cela facilitera la tâche...  
  
Souriant sincèrement pour la première fois depuis quelques jours elle s'allongea sur le sol pour se reposer un peu... Elle avait veillé toute la nuit...


	15. Savvy ?

Quelqu'un hurlait les pire injures que l'on puisse formuler, des éperons tintaient... Ninon se frotta les yeux et vit six soldats qui traînaient Jeff noir pied, un ancien rival de Jack... Il traînait des pieds et hurlait... Ninon sourit, reconnaissante d'être réveillée juste à temps... Will regardait d'un air effaré la scène et l'ivrogne lui commentait tout cela:  
  
- ... Tu vois il quitta sa maison quand il surpris sa veuve de moman avec un autre homme... Depuis il est devenu pirate.... Le pire ennemi des femmes... Il les déteste... ll les utilise... On dit même que c'est lui qui a fait tomber sa mère d'une falaise... Après l'avoir...  
  
Ninon étouffa un éclat de rire, les ragots sur les pirates étaient toujours les plus saugrenus... Inconsciemment, elle commença à caresser son pendentif... Lentement la brume montait, faisant frissonner les gardes qui connaissaient les histoires sur la perle noir... Le condamné à mort et les nombreux gardes sortirent des cachots pour aller sur la place principal... Will regardait pas la meurtrière et murmura:  
  
- C'est pas normal... Il y a de la brume, Jack est sensé venir mais on ne peut pas voir la perle noir...  
  
Ninon eut un rire sarcastique:  
  
- Et tu crois qu'il soit assez fou pour amener la perle si proche de Port Royal?  
  
  
- Oui il l'est !  
  
Ninon et Will se retournèrent en même temps, Jack enleva son chapeau et fit et une superbe révérence...  
  
  
- Et maintenant?  
  
Ninon feignait l'indifférence...  
  
Jack agita les clés, tout les prisonnier étaient debout maintenant et les yeux rivé sur lui.  
  
- Et les gardes?  
  
- Assommé et dans la flotte...  
  
Il ouvrit la porte, Will serra affectueusement son ami dans ses bras, mais Ninon sortit avec une démarche dédaigneuse... Les autres prisonniers commencèrent à supplier d'être aussi libérer. Jack les ignora tout d'abord, mais il s'arrêta... Puis d'un air excédé il dit:  
  
- D'accord, d'accord, d'accord .... Mais à une condition... C'est le capitaine Jack Sparrow qui vous a libéré! Ne l'oubliez pas et racontez le partout.... Savvy?  
  
Ils hochèrent la tête ne comprenant pas l'importance de faire cela... Puis Jack entraînant ses deux amis à sa suite sortit de la redoutable prison... Une barque était accroché au petit port attenant les cachots. Très vite ils s'éloignèrent du rivage et la perle noir apparu non loin d'eux... La marine veut le navire et ils commencèrent à tirer avec leurs cannons... Mais déjà Jack, Will et Ninon était en sécurité dans le navire qui s'éloignait.... Jack déclamait fièrement:  
  
- Rappelez vous toujours de ce jour où Jack Sparrow libéra deux prisonnier des cachots du Port Royal!!!!!  
Puis il prit sa place habituel face au gouvernail... Ninon suivit de Will se dirigea vers la cabine de Jack, Anna Maria sourit au passage de Ninon et lui serra la main d'une manière très virile:  
  
- Franchement je suis contente de te revoir sur le navire... Je te prenais pour une petite poupée de porcelaine mais en fait tu as vraiment du cran... Grâce à toi on est libre! Mais... Ne prend pas de grand airs tout de même...  
  
  
Ninon éclata de rire:  
  
- T'inquiète pas!  
  
  
  
Will entra précipitamment dans la cabine et s'écria:  
  
- Mais Elizabeth n'est pas là!!!!!! Il va avoir de mes nouvelles ce Sparrow!  
  
  
  
Ninon le retint:  
  
- Du calme Will, Jack sait ce qu'il fait...  
  
  
  
- Non on s'éloigne?   
  
- Will si on revient ils vont nous faire couler...  
  
Will eut une expression dégoûté  
  
  
- Profiteuse... Je suis désolé Will... C'est ma faute comme celle de Jack... Des salauds tout les deux...  
  
- Voyons Will Turner, c'est vraiment mal élevé de jurer ainsi devant une dame...  
  
  
Il maugréa des insultes et se dirigea vers la porte... Ninon haussa les épaules:  
  
- Va voir, va lui parler mais ne vient pas pleurer vers moi quand il te fera bobo....  
  
  
  
A ce moment là Jack entra en trombe, ne jetant même pas un regard à Will, il embrassa fougueusement Ninon... Elle lui rendit son baiser avec autant de passion. Puis il lui prit le visage entre ses mains, plongeant son regard dans le sien il déclara:  
  
- J'ai vraiment eut de la chance je savais pas où te chercher... Je pensais passer toute la mer au peigne fin pour te retrouver.... C'est pas une tempête, un ouragan ou la marine qui m'aurait arrêté...  
  
  
Ninon ne dit rien, elle sourit tout simplement. Mais son sourire était vraiment éloquent, on devinait à travers celui ci la jeune fille en elle, la pureté et la lumière en elle... Jack allait dire quelque chose mais Will s'écria:  
  
- Et Elizabeth??!!???  
  
  
Jack lâcha Ninon, et se tourna vers Will... Il soupira:  
  
- Will... Will... Will... Tu as beau beaucoup naviguer avec moi en ce moment... **Mais** Il y a un truc que t'as pas pigé.... Avec moi on attend le moment opportun... On va pas foncer comme des taureaux enflammée... On observe et on attaque... Savvy?  
  
  
- Non!  
  
Will de toute sa jeunesse impétueuse s'écria:  
  
- J'aurais jamais pensé cela de toi Jack Sparrow... Calculateur!!!! Ma femme et ma fille sont en danger...  
  
  
- Double erreur Will Turner! Tu me connais très bien... Même avec Barbossa j'ai attendu le moment opportun... Ce que toi tu n'as pas fait d'ailleurs... Mettant en danger ta précieuse Elizabeth... Heureusement que j'étais là pour lui faire découvrir les caraïbes¨!!! Bref... Oui deuxième erreur Will **Turner **ta famille n'est pas en danger mais bien au chaud chez ton beau père...   
  
- Mais Commodore...  
  
- Elizabeth saura lui tenir tête!   
  
  
  
- Oui mais...  
  
  
Jack roula des yeux et prit un air inspiré:  
  
- Voyons Will profite de la vie... Le ciel est bleu... La mer... euhh bleu... et   
  
  
Will éclata de rire, Jack prit un air incrédule et demanda:  
  
- Tu me fais confiance alors fils de Bill Turner?  
  
  
  
- ... Pas trop le choix...  
  
  
Anna Maria appelait jack au dehors, alors il s'élança sur le pont... Ninon s'assit sur le fauteuil dans le coin et commença à trier ses affaires... Will, boudant un peu, sortit sur le pont aussi...  
  
  



	16. Une histoire de chapeau

Ninon sursauta quand Will entra en trombe dans la pièce:  
  
  
- Mais c'est vraiment un fils de pute ce ...  
  
  
Ninon inspira calmement:  
  
- Quoi encore?  
  
  
  
Will était dans tout ses états:  
  
  
- Il m'a dit qu'il va me faire débarquer et que je n'ai qu'à me débrouiller pour pour Elizabeth... Comment peux t'il dire ça...  
  
Ninon lissa ses cheveux et soupira:  
  
- C'est vrai que la il exagère... Je vais le voir...  
  
  
Ninon sorti sur le pont et trouva un Jack complètement trempé...  
  
  
- ça va?  
  
  
Il fit un geste évasif puis ses doigts revinrent caresser tendrement le bois du gouvernail:  
  
- Ouais... J'ai vu des meilleurs jours... J'suis tombé dans la flotte... Heureusement que j'avais les mains sur une corde...  
  
  
  
Il pinça vigoureusement son chapeau, Ninon s'exclama d'un air irrité:  
  
- Donnes je vais l'essorer...  
  
Jack fit un bond en arrière en hurlant:  
  
  
- JAMAIS!!!! ARRiÈRE!!!!!!!!!!! Tu veux trucider mon beau chapeau!!!!!!  
  
  
Il se cogna le coude sur un tonneau, alors qu'il se le frottait il continua d'un air inspiré:  
  
- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'est un chapeau de pirate... Cela montre son statut... Tout le monde sait que je suis capitaine à cause de mon chapeau... Un chapeau...  
  
  
Ninon bondit sur place:  
  
- ASSEZ!!!! Seigneur! tu parles tellement, On te l'a déjà dit?  
  
Jack fit un moue contrit, bien sure ses mimiques étaient toujours exagérée:  
  
  
- Ouais... Tu sais le commodore... là... tu sais...  
  
  
- Ouais Norrington...  
  
  
- Ouais et bah il a dit que je devais être silencieux ce qui sous entend que bon....  
  
  
Ninon jeta un regard excédé sur Jack:  
  
- T'es vraiment une pipelette... Bon! Pourquoi on va pas sauver la jeune Elizabeth?  
  
  
Jack leva les yeux au ciel:  
  
- D'abord c'est pas ... C'est moi le capitaine et pas toi, ni Turner... SAVVY?!? Et puis bon elle est pas gravement en danger... si elle était dans les filets d'un pirate peut être.... De toute manière là j'ai d'autre choses à faire...  
  
  
- JACK SPARROW!!!  
  
  
- Capitaine... CAPITAINE Jack Sparrow...  
  
  
- Ouais qui que tu sois... C'est vraiment pas sympathique...  
  
  
Ninon avait les poings sur ses hanches, Jack qui aimait la voir furieuse, s'adossa contre le gouvernail :  
  
  
- Oh lalallala T'es vraiment une chochotte toi... Ma belle!!¨Je suis un pirate... Tu te le pète pirate mais bon t'as rien pigé...  
  
Un lueur dans les yeux il leva son poing:  
  
  
- Take Everything, Give nothing back! (prends tout, ne rend rien- désolé c'est tiré du film et cela sonnait tellement mieux en anglais)  
  
  
Ninon secoua sa crinière sombre et dit ironiquement:  
  
  
- Tu es vrrrrrrrai pirate toi!  
  
  
Jack sourit tout fièrement, n'entendant pas l'ironie... Alors Ninon continua sur la même lignée:  
  
- Tu cours sauver ta copine quand bon te semble... Tu es prête de toute faire pour la sauver... Tu un vrrrrrrrai pirate totalement vrrrrrrrrrrrrrraiiiiii  
  
  
Ernesto qui passait dans les environs s'écria:  
  
- Capitaine le vent monte...  
  
  
Jack leva les sourcils et mimiqua:  
  
  
- Le vent monte ouais comme si j'avais pas pigé... Ouais comme si j'étais pas le pirate...  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que Ninon était ironique.   
  
  
- Écoute Bohémienne! Si tu crois que tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux sans que je réagisse... Je vais pas cherche Elizabeth, et toi tu dégage avec Turner... Moi j'en ai rien a foutre de ...  
  
Une bourrasque envoya son chapeau voler dans les airs...  
  
  
- Oh noooooon mon chapeau qui ....  
  
  
Ninon l'avait rattrapé:  
  
  
- ton chapeau quoi? Tiens....  
  
  
Jack enfonça son chapeau sur son crâne et se concentra sur son navire... Ninon s'en alla en claquant les talons... Jack soupira et se mit à chantonner pour lui même...  
  
  
- Ma peeeeeeeeerllle.... ma perle noiiiiiiiir!!!! Mon seul amooouuuuuuuur mon vrai amourrrrrr!!!!! Plus fidèle qu'une femme!!!!! Plus douce qu'une feeeeeeemmme ... Plus solide qu'une gonzesssssseeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pas besoin de me raser pour te caresser, pas besoin de me changer pour te goûter... pas besoin de mots pour t'aiiiimmmmerrrr!!!!!  
  
  
Gibbs qui passait eut un grand sourire... Lui qui connaissait tellement bien Jack était contente de le voir de nouveau dans son état normal... Il tendit un bouteille de rhum à Jack...  
  
- Ah Gibbs toi au moins tu me laisse la paix... Mhmmm excellent... Mhhmmm VIVE LES CARAÏBES!!!!  
  
  
D'une main il englouti une large rasade de rhum. Puis tendant la bouteille il continua sa chanson:  
  
  
- Ma peeeeeeeerle à moi!!!! Je t'aiiiiiimmmme !!! Je t'ai sauvé de Barbossette!!!!!!! Ahhhh Ma perle...  
  
  
Marmonnant Gibbs retourna à son poste:  
  
  
- Préfère le voir à chatouiller son navire qu'une bohémienne folle... Ouaichh ça lui ressemble vraiment pas... ahh tant mieux que la perle est de retour dans son coeur...  
Tan mieux... Une femme dans le lit du capitaine c'est **Malchance**... malchance.....  
  
  
  
Ninon commençait à remplir son sac, Will létait en train d'arpenter la pièce désespérément:  
  
- Alors?  
  
  
Ninon pinça les lèvre et murmura:  
  
- Désolé Will faut pas compter sur Jack...  
  
  
Will passa une main dans ses cheveux:  
  
- Bon, et bien j'espère qu'il nous débarque pas trop loin de Port Royal... Même si... Je sais pas...  
  
  
Ninon sortit le khôl de Jack, elle se mit à maquiller ses yeux:  
  
- A moins que quoi?  
  
  
- Tu sais Jack il est pas con... Le moment opportun... Peut être qu'on devrait attendre...  
  
  
- Comme tu veux moi je me barres...  
  
  
  
Will leva les sourcils:  
  
- Hum... j'ai bien entendu?  
  
  
- Je suis quelqu'un d'indépendant ... et une dame ne reste jamais où elle ne reste pas où on veut pas d'elle.... J'en ai marre de ce foutu navire ... MOCHE, QUI FUI ET QUI RESSEMBLE A UN RAT!  
  
  
Will Se frottait la tête prêt à éclater de rire:  
  
  
- Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup....  
  
  
Mais une autre voix les fit tourner:  
  
- Je trouve **Pas **que la perle ressemble à un rat!!!! NON MAIS!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
- Ta gueule Sparrow... On débarque quand...  
  
  
- Bah y un bateau qui passe dans les environs... Vous avez qu'à barboter dans un canot et vous leur direz que vous vous êtes fait attaqué par des pirates...  
  
  
  
- Ah depuis quand on peut faire confiance à un mec qui tombe en marchant... qui ne sait pas parler... Qui se prend pour un super pirate mais qu'en faite il arrête pas de se louper!  
  
  
Will les regarda , l'un après l'autre... Ninon avait l'air furieusement impassible tandis que Jack eut un éclair de colère puis de la peine... Alors qu'il sortait de la pièce il se cogna... On l'entendit hurler des ordres... Will grommela:  
  
- On dirait que vous vous êtes engueulez...  
  
Ninon haussa ses minces épaules:  
  
- J'ai juste compris que Jack Sparrow préfère son horizon, sa liberté et son navire... Moi je ne suis qu'un objet de plus... Et bien qu'il continue sa cohabitation avec Anna Maria... Moi j'ai d'autres chat à fouetter...  
  
  
  
ils ramassèrent leurs affaires et rejoignirent le pont. Will eut un rire nerveux:  
  
  
- Et pourquoi on lui fait confiance... Ya peut être pas de navire qui vient...  
  
  
Ninon ignora totalement cette remarque, elle paraissait penser à quelque chose d'autres... Gibbs glissa une bouteille de rhum à Will et murmura:  
  
- Vous l'avez vexé où quoi? il serre son gouvernail contre son coeur... T'inquiète Will ya vraiment un navire dans les parages...  
  
  
Ninon déclara d'une voix forte:  
  
  
- Mais qu'il crève avec son gouvernail à la noix j'en ai **rien ** à foutre!!!  
  
  
  
Après cela elle ne dit pas un mot, même quand il furent livrés aux vagues sauvages et attendaient l'autre navire... La perle noir disparaissait dans la brume... Ninon avala une bonne rasade de rhum pour étouffer la peine qui commençait à grandir en elle... Jack ne voulait pas d'elle... Seule la perle noir comptait pour Jack.... Rien d'autres...  
  
*** Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre mais j'avais eut un problème avec mon clavier... comme le disait Tam mon jack était un peu ramolit alors je vais corser l'histoire...et réveiller le vrai jack... merci chers lectrices!!! Je vous aimes ***


	17. Là ou le vent m'emportera

Heureusement, avant que les vagues ne deviennent trop haute, Ninon et Will furent récupéré par un navire de plaisance. Les passagers se pâmèrent en entendant le récit terrible de l'attaque de La perle noir sur un simple navire d'aventuriers. Nombreux gens bien pensant leur firent don de quelques pièces pour recommencer leur vie... Ninon et Will les acceptèrent avec bonne grâce, car à présent sans revenu Will était sur la paille...  
  
  
Dans la cabine qu'ils partageaient Ninon dit tristement à Will qui cherchait à échafauder un plan:  
  
- Moi je ne peux pas t'aider...  
  
Will soupira et s'adossa contre la paroi de leur petite cabine.  
  
- Je sais... D'autant plus que si tu viens à Port Royal tu seras tout de suite pendue...  
  
Ninon hocha la tête:  
  
- Effectivement... Mais toi tu peux implorer la clémence... Et d'ailleurs tu était détenu pour avertissement... Si tu promets de ne plus te frotter à des pirates sûrement que l'on te pardonnera...  
  
- C'est ma dernière chance... Car tu sais vivre sans Elizabeth...  
  
Ninon eut une moue dégoûtée:  
  
- Ouais je sais... Quand à moi je vais continuer ma longue route solitaire vers l'horizon... et le plus loin possible de Jack Sparrow...  
  
  
  
Alors qu'ils décidaient tristement de leur sort. Jack prenait sa pause, alors que Anna Maria prenait , le gouvernail. Il était affalé sur son lit avec son rhum... Il chantonnait tristement:  
  
- Ma peeerrle!!!!!!! T'es beelle!!! Mais tu ne sais pas paaaarler... tu ne sais pas baiseeeeeeer... Et j'ai beau te caresser mais jamais tu ne me caresse!!! T'as pas de beau yeux comme...  
  
Il tomba de son lit, et finit sa bouteille... Dans les méandres de l'alcool il s'endormit et oublia sa chanson sans queue ni tête  
  
  
  
Ninon et Will se tenait sur le pont du navire et se seraient la main, celui ci accostait à Ocho Rios. Ninon allait descendre ici et reprendre son chemin. Elle voulait voyager un peu sur la terre ferme...  
  
- Adieu Will Turner... J'espère que tu retrouveras un douce vie de foyer...  
  
- Et toi j'espère que tu finiras par apprendre à vivre dans une maison...  
  
Ninon secoua sa lourde chevelure:  
  
- Ah ça jamais!!!!  
  
Will éventuellement fut pardonner par le gouverneur, car celui ci ne pouvait plus supporter les cris hystériques d'Elizabeth... Quand à Ninon, elle continua à errer... Quelques fois elle faisait quelques voyages dans la cale des navires marchant en échange de sortilège pour les protéger des pirates... En fait elle ne faisait qu'utiliser son pendentif, pour le reste elle priait avec toute sa ferveur les dieux anciens pour que la Perle ne passe pas dans les parages... Car celle ci vivant dans le même genre de brume pouvait les voir... Les mois passèrent et Ninon acquis un nouveau surnom... La sorcière des caraïbes...  
  
Un soir un navire la débarqua à Tortuga... Elle n'avait plus du tout peur de la constante violence et des regards meurtriers des prostituées en quête de clients... Ici les magasin étaient aussi ouvert dans la profondeur de la nuit, enfin la ville était tellement éclairée que l'on ne pouvait pas appeler cela une nuit... Ninon y vendit quelques colifichets qu'elle avait trouvé ou fait dans ses longs voyages... Avec l'argent elle acheta d'abord un livre en français... Une soudaine envie de lire dans sa langue natale la prit... Puis elle elle se rendit dans une brasserie au hasard et s'attabla devant une bonne bière. Elle n'avait plus touché à une goutte de rhum depuis son départ de la perle noir... Personne ne lui prêtait gare, dans une autre ville, plus respectable tout les gens l'aurait scruté car elle avait vraiment un air étrange... Une sorte de pirate en jupe et maquillée, un épée à sa garde et des talismans étranges... Elle lisait son livre tranquillement, comme si elle se trouvait dans une bibliothèque, comme si autour d'elle des hommes ivres mort ne criant pas... Tranquillement elle sirotait sa bière... Elle était contente, malgré sa solitude sa vie était agréable... Mais soudain derrière elle deux homme se mirent à parler, il cherchait à être discret mais dès qu'ils prononcèrent un nom, Ninon était aux aguets...  
  
- Sparrow?   
  
- Oui lui... Il est sacrement dans la merde... Plus de navire et son visage plaqué sur chaque coin de rue... Il veut un équipage solide pour reprendre la perle noir... Il veut les emmener à la isla de la muerte d'abord et après les garder là bas jusqu'à ce qu'il leur fasse confiance...   
  
- C'est risqué...  
  
Ninon se redressa discrètement, c'était la voix nasillarde de Ernesto... Et l'autre voix... Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper... C'était Gibbs...  
  
Elle se tourna discrètement et reconnu ses anciens compagnons de route...   
  
Gibbs leva d'une main tremblante sa pinte, Ernesto déclara:  
  
- Alors tu viens à l'entrepôts de bananes le 22 de ce mois avec les hommes qui veulent tenter cette aventure et auquel tu fais confiance.  
  
- Aye! Aussi fou et bon que Jack!  
  
  
Ninon se pencha de nouveau sur son livre pour pas que les deux pirates la reconaissent... On était le 2, elle avait exactement 20 jours pour trouver Will et solliciter son aide... Cette fois Jack allait mettre le pied dans le plat. Il avait tellement d'ennemis, et elle ne voulait pas être seule si ils se montaient contre lui... Elle avait une folle intuition que Jack allait tomber dans un guêpier une fois seul avec ces hommes... C'est pas Ernesto le nain, ou Gibbs le bourré qui allaient le sauver... Personne d'autres que Will avait le courage et la valeur nécessaire... Il était certes un peu bête mais cela, Ninon sourit, elle saura y remédier avec son savoir...  
  
Elle attendit que les deux pirates quittent la brasserie pour relever la tête et concocter un plan... Le lendemain elle trouvera facilement un batelier pour l'emmener à Port Royal... Mais elle en savait pas ce qu'était devenu Will Turner, sûrement qu'il avait été pardonné. Mais elle ne croyait pas qu'on lui avait laissé la taverne. Elle ouvrit sa fidèle sacoche de cuir pour en sortir quelques pièces et les compter... Si elle voulait aller à Port royal elle devait être habillée un peu plus... convenablement. Après avoir fait ses comptes et englouti sa bière, elle quitta la brasserie pour trouver un magasin de vêtements de seconde main... Souvent des femmes bien venaient y vendre leur robes pour pouvoir après s'acheter ou louer des appartements où passer quelques heures avec leur amant... Ninon comptait sur cela... Elle voulait passer pour une femme de bonne famille.   
  
Elle connaissait bien la vendeuse, celle ci sourit quand elle vit Ninon choisir une superbe robe de journée et une de soirée... Celle de journée étaient en mauve, très délicate avec une superposition de voiles. Celle de soirée, était en tissu moiré grenat.  
  
- Alors Bohémienne tu tentes de passer pour une femme de bonne famille? la robe de soir va te faire passer pour une beauté exotique mais aucune des deux ne te donnera le teint de dame... Même si je dois l'accorder tu as un bon maintien et une certaine grâce...  
  
- Et bien Gina, une ou un pirate est toujours un acteur! Tu as pas de la poudre ou quelque chose...  
  
Gina sourit:  
  
- Bon puisque que tu es une amie autant qu'une bonne cliente...  
  
Elle attira Ninon dans une deuxième salle cachée derrière un lourd rideau pourpre. Gina lui tendit un boîtier de poudre et de crème blanchisseuse (ça existe? a part le blanc de céruse qui creuse la peau je connais rien, je voulais certainement pas faire ça à al jolie peau de Ninon... surtout pas quand il y a Jack dans les alentours).  
  
- Je sais que c'est cher mais Ninon tu sais le commerce paye pas tellement...  
  
Ninon éclata de rire:  
  
- Ah Gina Gina.... ne me mens pas ainsi!!! Mais je te payerais comptant...  
  
Ninon étala quelques lourdes pièces d'or.  
  
- Bon soir et merci!!!  
  
  
Ce soir là Ninon passa des heures à décider quelle coiffure choisir pour son voyage et ses recherches... Le lendemain elle allait embarquer dans un simple bateau de marchant qui allait vendre des liqueurs à Port Royal... Heureusement le voyage ne sera pas long... Enfin elle l'espérait...  
  
Avant de sombrer dans ses rêves elle demanda une dernière fois pourquoi elle allait aider Jack Sparrow... Après qu'il l'ailles traitée comme de la merde... Longtemps elle resta à scruter l'obscurité avant de trouver la réponse:  
  
- Personne ne résiste au charme et à la vulnérabilité de Jack... Ni à ses bras accueillant.... Ni à sa voix... Ni à ses blagues saugrenues... Ni à ses habitudes vulgaires... Ni à son sourire ravageur...


	18. Au Port Royal

Ninon était fin prête quand le batelier lui fit un grand signe. Il avait prit du temps pour la reconnaître, il ne fit aucune remarque car après tout elle pouvait bien être une femme e bonne famille qui venait jouer à la bohémienne à Tortuga, la ville où tout est permis... S'il savait une seconde qu'il y avait dans son bateau, Ninon La Bohémienne, la sorcière et l'ancienne compagne de Jack Sparrow, il aurait fuit très vite, le plus vite possible loin d'elle...  
  
Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après midi à Port Royal (je n'ai aucune idée quel est la distance qui séparent ces deux lieux alors j'imagines....) Ninon sortit son éventail et son parasol en débarquant... Elle fit un charmant signe de la tête pour prendre congé du batelier qu'elle avait au préalable payé. Elle avait aussi rajouté une sacoche de voyage usée mais de bonne qualité t surtout d'apparence noble, dans celle ci il y avait ses effets.   
  
Elle se dirigea d'abord dans le grand marché de Port Royal... Elle succomba pour un éventail, alors qu'elle le payait le vendeur lui montra un masque de velours noir du même travail que l'éventail:  
  
- Je vous fais un prix pour les deux... Qui ne voudrait pas cacher son visage alors que vous succomber au charme de quelqu'un et que l'on risque de vous voir...  
  
Ninon sourit intérieurement, le gouverneur avait beau tenté de garder l'ordre moral mais ici il y avait plus de courtisanes que dans la cour de Louis XIV ... Elle décida d'acheter ce masque, il lui faudrait bien trouver un déguisement pour ne pas être reconnue... Puis continuant à flâner, elle alla regarder les marchandises plus exotique. Une dame lui proposa une fine poudre qui se nommait de l'henée... Ninon intriguée lui demanda:  
  
- C'est quoi?  
  
- Si vous mélangez cette poudre à de l'eau, cela vous donnera une teinture très forte et surtout du bienfait aux cheveux...  
  
Avec cela Ninon passera inaperçu...  
  
  
Elle l'acheta aussi, puis elle partit à la recherche de Will... D'abord en guettant les abords de leur ancienne taverne, qui était à présent désaffectée puis en flânant dans les ruelle... Un homme affalé par terre chantait la chanson préféré de Ninon sur les pirates... Elle sourit et lui donna un pièce. L'homme s'arrêta pour la remercier...  
  
- Merci Jolie dame!  
  
  
Après un instant d'hésitation Ninon lui demanda s'il connaissait Will Turner.  
  
- Will Turner? Bien sûr c'est un forgeron... C'est tout droit et à la gauche... Sa délicieuse femme me donne souvent des potagers quand la nuit se fait froide...  
  
  
- Merci beaucoup!  
  
Sur ce, elle lui donna sa dernière pièce...   
  
  
L'atelier de Will était vide à première vue mais elle pouvait entendre quelqu'un marteler le fer dans la profondeur de celui ci... Elle avança hésitante... Dans la pénombre Will ne la reconnue pas, il sourit et fit une sorte de révérence et proposa:  
  
- Que puis je faire pour vous gente Dame?  
  
  
  
Ninon éclata franchement de rire:  
  
- Franchement Will Turner! Tu te prends pour Jack ou quoi????  
  
  
Will lâcha son travail et écarquilla ses yeux:  
  
- Ninon? La bohémienne?  
  
  
Elle agita son éventail:  
  
- On m'a donné de nouveaux noms... On me nomme La Sorcière aussi...   
  
  
Will s'essuya les mains et appela Elizabeth:  
  
- Quelle joie! Quel bon vent t'amène??!!??  
  
  
Ninon pensa à son porte monnaie vide et la probabilité d'un réponse négative de la part de Will...  
  
- Tu m'invites à dîner et je te racontes...  
  
  
  
- Bien sûre... Ah te voici Elizabeth regarde qui voilà habillée si joliment!  
  
  
Elizabeth fut bien sûre charmé de voir Ninon, mais elle l'ennuya vite en lui montrant pendant des heures la petite. Étant la marraine de la petite Elizabeth (c'était Will qui avait insisté de la nommée ainsi) Ninon se força à être charmée en la voyant...  
  
  
Quand enfin les adultes furent attablé devant un simple souper, et que la petite était dans son berceau. Ninon attaqua le vif du sujet...  
  
- Et bien vous voyez je me promenais à Tortuga quand...  
  
Elle raconta l'histoire, devant les yeux ébahi des Turners. Will fut le premier à briser le silence qui suivit le récit:  
  
- Mais je pensais que tu voulais ne plus jamais le revoir...  
  
- Certainement Will.. Mais quand tu grandiras un peu tu verras que la vie.... La vie est faite d'hasard étrange... Je me dois de l'aider...  
  
  
Bien sûre cela rendait encore plus incompréhensible la raison de ce nouveau dévouement pour Jack.  
  
- Enfin... Je vois pas pourquoi tu es venue nous voir pour cela... Même si ta visite est une joie...  
  
  
  
Ninon soupira et puis fit son plus charmant sourire:  
  
- Mais Will!!! Tu sais quand je me suis dis que je devais trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi... Car tu es bon... Fort... Intelligent...  
  
  
Will roula les yeux:  
  
- Franchement Ninon ton sourire ne marche pas avec moi, peut être avec Sparrow...  
  
  
- Ouais plus sérieusement... je sais que je peux compter sur toi... Et d'ailleurs n'est il pas un ami de ton père... Et n'a t'il pas sauvée ton Elizabeth???  
  
  
- Ninon il a refusé d'aller la sauver la deuxième fois...  
  
  
Ninon bondit:  
  
  
- BORDEL DE **MERDE !!!!** Will Turner! Elizabeth était pas en danger! Et il t'as sauvé toi avant que tu passes à la potence... On lui doit ça on doit l'aider...  
  
  
  
Will avala la bouchée qu'il mâchait puis murmura:  
  
- Bein dis donc tu y tiens vraiment à ton jackou...  
  
  
- Pfff Turner c'est pas ça... On doit l'aider en tant qu'ami...  
  
  
Will s'essuya les lèvres avec sa serviette et déclara:  
  
- ça je suis d'accord, fallait pas montrer à quel point compte le sparrow à tes yeux. J'étais déjà d'accord...  
  
  
- Génial... Je vais dormir, demain on va se préparer... Épées et tout... Bonne nuit... Bonne bouffe...  
  
  
Elizabeth balbutia:  
  
.- Mais le dessert...  
  
  
- Non merci, je suis au régime...  
  
Avant de sortir, elle se retourna:  
  
- Au fait Turner... Oublie pas que les pirates bluffe....  
  
  
- Ouais et des fois ils se trahissent...  
  
  
Ninon était déjà montée dans la chambre que lui prêtait les Turners...  
Tout se passait très bien sauf que... Plus elle y pensait, plus son coeur commençait à fondre pour Jack Sparrow...


	19. Jon l’affreux et Gabrielle la sorcière

Le lendemain Ninon se réveilla à l'aube pour se teindre les cheveux... Avec horreur elle réalisa qu'elle avait laissé l'henné trop longtemps sur ses cheveux et ils étaient devenu d'une drôle de teinte très vive entre l'orange et l'acajou. Elle éclata de rire de toute seule:  
  
- Là je suis sûre qu'il ne me reconnaîtra vraiment pas!  
  
Puis elle enfila ses habits reprisés... Ils avaient changé depuis ses jours avec Jack... Elle réussi à trouver une jupette noir, qu'elle enfila par dessus un pantalon de marin et un corsage pourpre et très féminin... Pour finir elle se mit un bandeau sur le front et descendit manger quelque chose son masque à la main... Après avoir fouiner et déniché un morceau de pain rassis et de la marmelade elle remonta, la qualité de la nourriture ne l'affectait pas tellement... Alors qu'elle se maquillait ses lèvre de ronge vif et qu'elle enfilait son masque elle entendit Elizabeth geindre contre Will:  
  
-... Mais tu ne peux pas me laisser toute seule ainsi!!! Tu risques de mourir et ne jamais revenir... Franchement ce Sparrow nous attire tout le temps des ennuis...  
  
- Ma douce Elizabeth tu oublies que c'est lui qui t'a sauvée de la noyade et plus tard des mains impie de Barbossa... Je dois le sauver...  
  
  
Il avait du lui prendre la main, ou jeté un regard implorant car la voix d'Elizabeth se fit douce et très amoureuse:  
  
- O mon amour... Tu es tellement courageux... Mon pirate... Je serai venue s'il y avait pas le bébé... Tu feras attention n'est ce pas?  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas... Je reviendrai...  
  
Ninon sourit à son miroir, elle avait vraiment l'ai étrange mais après tout, les pires pirates et bohémiens avaient aussi un air étrange... Après tout c'était ce qu'elle était... Une vagabonde... Entre grande routes et mers... Elle attacha sa ceinture et son poignard à sa garde. Elle enfila aussi l'éventail dans sa ceinture et pour finir sa sacoche en bandoulière...  
  
- Gabrielle La sorcière!  
  
  
  
Bien sûr son pendentif était enfoui dans son corsage. Elle avait un air inquiétant, mais qui avait l'air normal à part Will et Elizabeth Turner?  
  
  
Elle rejoignis les Turner dans la cuisine, faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu du conflit. Will lui fit don d'une superbe épée avec étui qui pouvait être accroché à sa ceinture... Elle avait la folle impression d'être lourde avec toutes ses affaires mais elle avait l'habitude... Ils décidèrent de déjà aller à Tortugua. Le temps de faire des emplettes et s'entraîner... Elizabeth avait la larme à l'oeil alors qu'elle agitait son mouchoir blanc... Au début Will aussi était silencieux mais quand il n'eut que l'horizon et la mer devant eux, il commença à sourire un peu plus et même rire quand Ninon lui raconta ses périples... Le soir même il elle bu du rhum pour la première fois depuis longtemps et déclara gravement au milieux de leurs rires:  
  
- Dis Will Turner tu dois te trouver un nouveau surnom...  
  
- Bootstrap?  
  
- Nahnn trop... facile à repérer... Moi je dirais... Angelot? Angél?  
  
  
Il sourit comme un ange:  
  
- Mais ... Pourquoi ange...  
  
Ninon secoua sa lourde chevelure, attirant le regard des mâles en surnombre et en surchauffe dans la salle:  
  
- Pour ton minois!  
  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard ensorcelant de sous ses cils épais...  
  
  
- Mhmm si tu aimes pas être un ange... Pourquoi pas...euhhh Jon le diablotin???  
  
  
Ils étaient complètement ivre, et racontait n'importe quoi.  
  
- Tu vois Jon le... l'affreux? Un jour on aura notre navire et on s'en ira loin... Je t'emmènerai en Provence tu verras la beauté du pays... La bonne bouffe... Le vin!!!! C'est mieux que le rhum j'te dis...  
  
Soudain Will se pencha vers Ninon et lui baisa les lèvres... Elle soupira ennuyé et se redressa... En tant que femme elle avait acquit une certaine discipline... Car elle ne supportait pas de détruire une relation normal en passant au lit... Elle réalisa soudainement et douloureusement que c'était seulement avec Jack qu'elle ne réfléchissait plus...  
  
- Bon Will Turner il te faut aller dormir... T'as trop bu... Et tu regretteras sûrement demain...  
  
- Mais non Ninooooon moi je te veux...  
  
  
- Ta douce moitié a raison l'alcool transforme vraiment les plus nobles des hommes en débile pathétique...  
  
  
Elle le traîna au lit, et en rejoignant sa chambre elle maugréa:  
  
- Ahh sans nous les femmes où ira le monde??? On peut même pas se bourrer la gueule en paix!!! pffff  
  
  
Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit sans se changer...  
  
  
  
Le lendemain, alors qu'elle sirotait du café fort et fumait sa première cigarette, Will la rejoignis... Il avait l'air endormit et pâle:  
  
- Dis je n'ai rien fait de regrettable hier soir?  
  
- Au rien du tout! Tu étais parfait... Mais on a décidé que tu allais t'appeler Jon l'affreux!   
  
  
Will la regardait d'un air incrédule, il avait l'air pitoyable... Elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.  
  
  
Les jours s'écoulèrent tranquillement et bientôt ce fut le 22. Ils trouvèrent sans peine l'entrepôt de bananes... Ninon avait son masque et ses lèvres vulgairement rouge et ses cheveux bizarre. Will avait revêtu une combinaison bizarre de pantalon de corsaire, une chemise usée, une sacoche un peu comme Ninon et ses cheveux teint avec le même produit que Ninon. Elle lui avait fait pousser une barbe et un bandeau couvrait sa tête... Ils avaient l'air étrange, d'autant plus qu'ils arrivèrent les derniers... Jack hurla, :  
  
- Non MAIS Arriver en retard!!!  
  
  
Ninon sourit et dit d'une voix grave et éraillé qu'elle travaillait:  
  
- Messire excusez nous, nous finissions de saboter les navires de la marine...  
  
  
Elle fit une superbe révérence digne de Jack, il fit la même. Will faillit éclater de rire, tellement c'était criant que Ninon était quelqu'un de la connaissance de Jack. A la place il déclara:  
  
- Je suis Jon l'affreux, et voici Ni... Gabrielle la sorcière!  
  
  
Ninon faillit l'étrangler, mais Jack toujours aussi perdu ne remarqua rien et continua son discours:  
  
- Aloooors comme je disais... J'ai choisi toi, toi et...  
  
Il se tourna vers Ninon et Will:  
  
- Vous deux aussi, vous m'avez l'air assez taré...  
  
  
Will répliqua:  
  
- Merci... Capitaine Sparrow...  
  
  
Jack sursauta:  
  
- Euh... Comment tu connais mon nom'??  
  
  
Ninon se mordit violemment la lèvre et se promit d'assommer Will à la première occasion:  
  
- Et bien... Nous avons tellement entendu parler de vous... On vous reconnaîtra à la voix et aux mots...  
  
  
Jack apparemment content eut un de ses grands sourire bête mais tellement adorable.  
  
  
- je sais on parle souvent de moi...  
  
  
Il eut un déhanchement bizarre, Ninon sourit derrière son masque...  
  
  
Les gens qu'il avait choisi était louche, Ninon ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Jack n'essayait pas de faire plus attention... Après tout ce qu'il lui arrivait, comme la mutinerie... Apparemment Ernesto et Gibbs nous attendaient sur un navire que Jack avait chopper au préalable. Il rasait les murs en marchant, mais quand il arriva sur le navire il sautillait partout. Ninon fut heureuse de croiser Anna Maria. Celle ci la dévisagea d'un air perturbé et marmonna:  
  
- Je suis sûre de te connaître...  
  
  
- Nahhhn tu m'connais pas!!!!  
  
  
  
Ninon et Will décidèrent de faire des rondes pour surveiller les allez et venu des gens... Ils ne savaient pas que Anna Maria, Ernesto et Gibbs faisaient de même de leur côtés... Et ils trouvaient extrêmement étrange que Jon l'affreux et Gabrielle la sorcière rôdaient, l'un après l'autre, sur le pont la nuit venue... Le trio avait décidé de leur mettre la main dessus...  
  
  
*** voilou un peu plus de Jack... Je vous assure que le prochain chapitre sera un vrai quiproquo entre les deux groupes d'amis de Jack... Et on va voir sa réaction quand il découvrira tout ça et surtout on verra si les intuitions de Ninon étaient exacte ou bien que c'était son subconscient qui la voulait près de Jack.... ehhehe merci encore les lectrices... euhh un message pr bv je pense que tu t'es trompé d'histoire en reviewant... Ici on parle pas de la jeune Max mais de Ninon, et Ninon à quasiment 30 ans lors de cette histoire donc bon ;-) tu as dû peut être vouloir reviewer l'histoire de Maxwell16 (qui est ma foi excellente) mais si tu t adressais à moi mes expressions sont suisse... au fait Max va lire cette review je pense qu'elle t'ai adressée) sinon je pense que je dois faire la pub de l'histoire d'Elysabeth... allez tous la lire même si elle est très lente (pitain ely c'est quand ce prochain chapitre????) sinnon voilà... continuez à lire je suis au top de ma forme créative et j'ai enfin acheté la bo pour m'inspirer encore plus... Merci!!!! ET VIVE JACK SPARROW!!!!!***


	20. Des biscuits et des araignées

Ninon était assis avec le capitaine et les autres autour de bouteilles de rhum dans une taverne obscur dans un lieu sans nom et sans réputation... Jack buvait dangereusement trop pour quelqu'un qui devait tester des gens, Ninon glissa à Will:  
  
- Prends lui sa bouteille...  
  
Bien sûr Jack remarqua quand de sa manière gauche Will tenta de prendre sa bouteille:  
  
- Arrière l'affreux!!! Pas touche à ma bouteille!!!!  
  
  
Il devint sérieux pour quelques instants:  
  
- T'ai je menacer déjà auparavant ?   
  
  
Puis plissant les yeux il demanda d'une voix craintive:  
  
- T'es pas une eunuque???  
  
  
Ninon s'effondra sur la table tellement elle état morte de rire, Jack Sparrow se répétait mais ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait dit exactement la même chose auparavant à Will...  
  
  
- Mais en tout cas rends moi ma bouteille...  
  
  
Ernesto, Anna Maria et Gibbs qui croyaient que les deux compères voulaient empoisonner Jack, empoignèrent les deux en même temps Will, Ninon bondit de son coin et sortit sa superbe épée...  
  
  
Le gérant de la taverne arriva en courant :  
  
- Messieurs, Messieurs du calme!  
  
  
Anna Maria et Ninon déclarèrent d'une même voix:  
  
- Nous ne sommes pas des hommes!  
  
  
  
Tout le monde se rassit. Ninon jeta un regard à la dérobée aux cinq autres pirates. Ils étaient impasibles, au contraire de Jack il ne buvait presque pas , c'était louche... Alors Ninon arracha la bouteille des mains d'Ernesto et la tendit aux autres en déclarant à Jack:  
  
- Voyons capitaine vous devez laisser les autres gens de l'équipage boire...  
  
  
Jack fit un grand geste évasif de ses deux bras en braillant:  
  
- Ô que oui!!! Que le rhum coule à flot!  
  
  
Sans faire exprès il gifla Will, celui ci tout hébété marmonna quelque chose sans sens... Puis lors du reste du voyage, Les deux compères guettait les fait et gestes des autres , alors que les trois amis de Jack les trouvaient de plus en plus louche... Le soir où ils arrivèrent aux abords de La Isla de La Muerte, Jack prit la parole devant tout son équipage:  
  
- Vous allez trouver dans cette île une telle abondance d'or que vous deviendrez fou... J'aimerais vous tester... Qui obéi à mes ordres... Nous allons tous resté dans ces souterrains mais personne ne devras ramener de l'or avec lui... Savvy? celui qui prend une pièce je le couic, SAVVY? Je veux voir si vous m'obéirez malgré tout...  
  
Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous, Ninon glissa doucement à Will:  
  
- Je me demande pourquoi Jack tiens tellement que l'équipage soit fidèle à ce point... Qui a prit la perle noir?  
  
  
Anna Maria qui était à côté d'eux les observa avec attention, surtout quand Will répondit:  
  
- Jack tient vraiment pas à sa peau on dirait... On va sûrement agir ce soir...  
  
  
Bien sûr Will sous entendait que les autres allaient attaquer Jack et qu'ils devront se battre pour protéger cet hurluberlu de Jack Sparrow... Anna Maria comprit cela différemment, pour elle ce Jon l'affreux et cette Gabrielle la sorcière était des traîtres des mutineurs...  
  
Les pirates faillirent s'évanouir en voyant toute cette abondance, Ninon marmonna:  
  
- Il est tout fière...  
  
  
  
Ninon bien sûr n'avait aucun intérêt pour le trésor alors elle prit ses quartiers en haut. Jack leur laissait choisir la chambre, prenant pour lui même sa superbe suite. Elle le croisa toute seule dans un couloir, il était trempé car il pleuvait des cordes dehors. Sans prendre garde elle dit d'un air ironique:  
  
- Vous vous êtes trempé M. Sparrow...  
  
- Pas d'hypocrisie mademoiselle.... QUOI!!!???!!  
  
Il bondit presque sur place renversant son bol remplit de biscuits.  
  
- MERDE!!!!  
  
  
Ninon pâlit et réfléchit très vite, Jack avait inconsciemment reconnu son ton de voix, elle avait dit exactement la même chose que la première fois qu'elle était sur la perle noir... Elle s'agenouilla et l'aida à ramasser les biscuits :  
  
- Pourquoi vous n'enlevez jamais votre masque?  
  
- Et bien... Je... Mon visage est monstrueusement déformé... Par de l'acide que l'on m'a jeté sur la figure... Une histoire d'héritage...  
  
  
Jack hocha la tête comme si cela était normal et arrivait tout les jours. Mais il était fasciné par un morceau de biscuit. Ninon connaissait l'esprit de Jack Sparrow... Il tombait sur un détail puis se rappelait d'un morceau et sous la fumée de son cerveau rouillé il arrivait lentement à la conclusion de ses pensées...  
  
- Gabrielle c'est français je présume?  
  
  
- Non... Oui...  
  
  
- Mhmmm Très beau pays... Je présume la provence?  
  
  
- Pas vraiment...  
  
  
  
Jack arrêta de tourner ce morceau de biscuit, il leva près de son oeil droit:  
  
- c'est un oui ou un non?  
  
- Non c'est un peu loin de la Provence... Euhhh La haute Savoie (qui n'est pas du tout près de la provence).. C'est juste que bon j'aime beaucoup la provence...  
  
  
Quand Will arriva précipitamment, Ninon fut tellement soulagée qu'elle décida de ne plus l'assommer:  
  
- Gabrielle!!!! Je te cherchais!!!!  
  
  
- Et bien capitaine, appréciez bien vos biscuits je vous reverrais plus tard...  
  
  
Elle fit une gracieusement révérence de cour et suivi en courant Will qui s'engouffrait dans sa chambre:  
  
- DIEU MERCI! J'allais passer à la casserole!  
  
  
- Bon écoute j'ai entendu ces sales comploteur, ce soir ils vont entrer dans la suite à Sparrow et vont y laisser une de ces énormes araignées pleine de poison...  
  
  
- Bah ils sont super bien renseigner... Jack a une grande horreur des araignées...  
  
  
  
Will s'écria:  
  
- Bon sang que tu es nonchalante! C'est sérieux! Bon on fait quoi?  
  
Ninon s'allongea sur le lit:  
  
  
- On dort parce que on va avoir une longue nuit de surveillance!!! Bonne nuit... Will...  
  
Will la regarda allongée dans **son **lit **à lui**.  
  
- Mais c'est mon lit...  
  
  
- Voyons Will soit pas si matérialiste et prude, y assez de place pour toi...  
  
  
Will rougit violemment et s'allongea avec un oreiller par terre, Ninon continua d'une voix très ensommeillée:  
  
- Franchement faut savoir, l'autre soir à Tortuga, tu voulais non seulement être dans mon lit mais aussi faire des trucs...   
  
  
Will se redressa:  
  
- Quoi?  
  
  
  
Ninon soupira et changea de position:  
  
  
- Laisses tomber Will Turner... Dors...  
  
  
  
- Mais Ninon...  
  
  
Elle dormait déjà...  
  
  
  
Ils se réveillèrent en même temps, il faisait nuit noir... Horrifié ils s'élancèrent sans discrétion dans le long couloir qui menait à la chambre de Jack... Il y a avait rien, la porte était fermé et un grand silence régnait...  
  
- Maintenant on fout quoi?  
  
  
A ce moment Ninon sentit la lame froide d'un poignard sur sa gorge haletante. Will continuait :  
  
- Bah on force la porte pour voir...  
  
- **Will!**  
  
  
  
Ils étaient entourés... Mais Ninon soupira de soulagement en remarquant que c'était Gibbs et Anna Maria qui se tenait devant eux...  
  
  
- Écoutes Anna Maria...  
  
  
Gibbs les poussa sans ménagement:  
  
- Bande de mutinueurs! Vouloir tuer le capitaine...  
  
Ninon n'en pouvait plus:  
  
- Putain de triple idiot de bourré au rhum, Gibbs si ça se trouve Jack est déjà mort!!!!  
  
  
  
Elle arracha son masque et s'écria:  
  
- Vous croyez sincèrement que je viendrai tuer Jack!??!!??  
  
  
  
- La Bohémienne!  
  
  
Les deux amis étaient bouche bé, Will commença à frapper à la porte tandis que Ninon ramassait son masque et tentait de le remettre en place.  
  
- jack Ouvre!!!!  
  
  
Anna Maria reprit plus vite la raison:  
  
- Et quels raisons vous pousse à croire que Jack est presque mort....  
  
  
Will raconta, mais vu que Jack n'ouvrait pas la porte ils se mirent à défoncer la porte. Ninon fit promettre aux deux autres:  
  
- J'ai remis mon masque mais pas un mot, je suis encore Gabrielle la Sorcière!  
  
- Et moi Will Turner!  
  
  
- Will t'es sensé donné ton faux nom...  
  
  
- Ah ok... Jon L'affreux...  
  
  
Ils finirent par faire céder la porte... Jack était affalé dans un coin de la pièce et quand Anna Maria approcha sa bougie ils purent voire une superbe araignée très poilue sur son torse.... Ninon gémit:  
  
- Meeeerde!!!! Bon quelqu'un ramasse l'araignée avant qu'il se réveille, ça sera pire avec lui réveillé et hystérique...  
  
Gibbs marmonna un truc sur la malchance que provoquait les araignées, Anna maria était transfixée sur place. Alors Will dit:  
  
- Prêtes moi ton masque Ninon... Je peux la déloger avec ça...  
  
  
- Mais non... Si ça se trouve elle l'a déjà piqué... Et puis... Et puis j'veux pas qu'il me reconnaisse...  
  
  
Will lui jeta un regard incrédule:  
  
- Mais Ninon on s'était embarqué pour le sauver...  
  
  
Elle lui tendit son masque:  
  
- Ok, Ok...  
  
  
Tandis que les trois autres l'observaient, Will se pencha vers l'araignée, lui présentant la surface du masque... Sous son pied droit une planche craqua. Et Jack cessa de ronfler et ouvrit les yeux:  
  
- L'eunuque m'attaque avec son masque!!!!!! A l'aide...  
  
  
Ninon brailla:  
  
- Putain Jack Bouge surtout pas!  
  
  
Ils essayait de se relever:  
  
- Quoi? Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici???!!???  
  
  
Anna Maria ramassa une bouteille qui roulait par terre:  
  
- Je vais l'assommer!  
  
  
En un coup Jack fut inconscient mais l'araignée s'était logée sur sa gorge et se mettait à l'aise...  
  
- Bon Will c'est maintenant où Jamais...  
  
  
- Si t'avais pas passé des heures à tergiverser au lieu de donner ton masque...  
  
  



	21. réfléchis ou irréfléchis?

Finalement Gibbs poussa Will qui hésitait et de sa grosse patte envoya l'araignée balader contre mur. Anna Maria l'écrasa de son talon alors que Ninon cria comme une femmelette. Jack se reréveilla en se frottant la tête:  
  
- Putain! Anna... pourquoi tu m'as assommé...  
  
Il tenta de se relever mais il retomba sur ses fesses... Will se pencha et lui tendit la main... Jack se releva et dit:  
  
- merci l'affreux...  
  
- Jack t'es vraiment le gars le plus perdu que je connaisse.... C'est pas L'affreux Mais Will Turner avec une barbe et une teinture....  
  
  
A contrecoeur, Ninon avança:  
  
  
- et voici... Moi...  
  
  
Jack écarquilla les yeux et retomba par terre:  
  
- Je le savais... c'est ce que les biscuits me disaient...  
  
  
  
Gibbs interrompit:  
  
- On fait quoi de l'araignée?  
  
  
Jack bondit en glapissant:  
  
- Quelle araignée? Où???  
  
  
Il se jeta dans son lit. Anna Maria soupira comme une mère excédée:  
  
- Je l'ai tuée femmelette... Bah Gibbs on la jette dehors...   
  
  
Jack était encore sou le choc et risquai un oeil de sous sa couverture:  
  
- Mais... Mais...  
  
  
Ninon alluma péniblement une cigarette et expliqua patiemment:  
  
- Jack c'était juste un attentat à l'araignée empoisonnée... Rien de grave...  
  
  
- Rien de Grave??? Il essayent de me tuer et c'est rien de grave???  
  
Gibbs sortit une bouteille et ils s'installèrent par terre, Will raconta son récit, à contrecoeur Ninon expliqua la raison de leur venue... Elle finit par conclure:  
  
- Bah et bien Will tu peux raser ta sale barbe!  
  
Willl ne dit rien, il baissa les yeux... Gibbs éclata de rire et déclara:  
  
- Je vous avais toujours dis que vous étiez aussi fou que Jack!  
  
Anna Maria le dévisagea d'un air ahuri, d'habitude il déclarait que Ninon était très dangereuse pour Jack et qu'il fallait le protéger de ce terrible vice, bien plus terrible que les cigarettes qui rongent ses poumons... Puis elle haussa les épaules... C'est pas pour rien que Gibbs travaille plus avec la marine anglaise...  
  
  
Ninon écrasa sa cigarette et demanda très sérieusement:  
  
- Mais dis Jack, pourquoi tu es pas foutu d'être un peu plus... réfléchis???  
  
  
  
Jack qui époussetait son chapeau, leva les yeux d'un air perdu puis déclara:  
  
- Je suis pas irréfléchis... C'est vous deux qui êtes irréfléchis... Venir me sauver comme ça c'est irréfléchis, mais tester ses hommes comme ça c'est pas irréfléchis... Parce que si on les test maintenant, on est sûre que plus tard il nous tueront pas... ce qui extrêmement réfléchis... On tombera pas dans un guet appen... Savvy?  
  
  
Ninon se mordit la lèvre:  
  
- Hum Jack... Si on sera pas venu à temps tu ne seras plus de ce monde...  
  
  
  
Jack fit une de ces grimaces, comme si il avait comprit quelque chose que les autres gens ne pouvait même pas imaginer car ils étaient inférieur:  
  
- Voyons Ninon cela n'a rien à voir avec mon raisonnement... Comme je disais... arggghhh tu as gâché mon superbement magnifiquement profondément... excellent raisonnement... Le truc c'est que je suis encore vivant... Et je sais à qui faire confiance! Ce qui compte c'est les faits et pas les suppositions, Savvy?  
  
  
Will secoua la tête en soupirant:  
  
  
- Mais Jack.... c'est aussi un fait qu'une araignée noir te marchait dessus...  
  
  
  
Jack se leva d'un bon, et se mit le chapeau sur la tête:  
  
  
- Will Turner... L'affreux... Écoutes le fait que je suis vivant contrecarre le fait qu'un araignée a essayer de m'envoyer en enfer... SAVVY??? Et t'es pas bien placé pour parler... rase ta barbe et je recommence à te parler!! Et toi Niña!!! C'est quoi cette affreusement répugnante et marginale couleur de cheveux????  
  
  
  
Ninon lui jeta un regard de travers:  
  
- Ta gueule Sparrow toi on dirait un dindon qui glousse et sur lequel on a pendu quelques boucles d'oreilles...  
  
  
Anna Maria donna un grand coup de pied et s'écria:  
  
- Bon on fait quoi? Sparrow arrêtes de parler et décide du sort des ...on peut quand même les appeler des mutineurs...  
  
  
Jack commença à arpenter la pièce:  
  
- Et bien on les laisse sur mon île préférée... Je sais pas m'en fout de ces mecs...  
  
  
Will qui allait partir pour se raser se retourna:  
  
- Mais Jack il faut que tu les fouilles... Et on as pas le temps de prendre un autre équipage....  
  
  
Jack se mit à compter sur ses doigts...  
  
  
- Will, Niña, Anna Maria, Ernesto, Gibbs, Marco, Billy, Coton, Lorenzo, Vicenzo, Huk, Marlon, Corentin et Dom....   
  
(combien de personnes faut dans un navire????)  
  
- Mais Jack où sont tout ces gens...  
  
  
Jack fit un geste diminutive de sa main droite:  
  
- M'attendent à San Helgar...  
  
  
Gibbs écarquilla les yeux:  
  
- Mais Jack...  
  
  
  
  
Jack se tortilla et leva les bras au ciel:  
  
- Seigneur vous êtes insupportables avec vos putains de MAIS! Écoutez je les ai juste contacté avant... Vous voyez je suis quelqu'un de très réfléchis... Tout est calculé...  
  
  
  
Ninon roula les yeux et déclara:  
  
- Bon tu t'occupes de tes foutu mutineurs, moi je vais dormir... Tu viens Will...  
  
  
Will haussa les épaules et la suivi, Jack s'écria en imitant la démarche de Ninon:  
  
- M'ouais c'est ça va corrompre l'eunuque à barbe!!!  
Quand elle ferma la porte Ninon éclata de rire:  
  
- Il a pas encore pigé qu'un eunuque ne peux **pas **avoir une barbe... et il a aussi pas pigé que je squatte ton lit...  
  
  
Will décida de prendre sa vie en mains:  
  
- Mais Ninon tu peux retourner dans ton lit, maintenant on ne risque pas de se faire découvrir...  
  
  
- Nahhhn Will L'affreux Turner... Ma chambre est infestée de coccinelles...  
  
  
  
Will caressa une dernière fois sa barbe:  
  
  
- Hum... On a oublié de lui demander c'est qui qui a prit la Perle Noir...  
  
  
Ninon s'installa dans le lit:  
  
  
- On le saura très tôt... Pfff t'es pas marrant toi... Au moins avec Jack on se dispute, toi tu acceptes tout ce que je fais... Voilà la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas allée dans ton lit ce jour là...  
  
Will écarquilla les yeux:  
  
  
- Quoi??? QUAND?????  
  
  
  
Ninon eut un léger sourire et soupira:  
  
  
- Un jour quand tu seras grand père je raconterai à ton petit fils les conneries que tu racontais quand t'étais bourré... Bonne nuit Will L'affreux Turner...  
  
  
- Bonne nuit Ninon La sorcière....  
  
  
  
*** Me suis achetée la BO, donc je suis encore plus inspirée qu'avant... Je suis pas trop dans l'habitude de répondre aux reviews ( a part à travers mon histoire et mes mercis) mais là je vais faire (encore) une exception à la règle (they're more like guidelines anyway... /désolé j'a ivu le film en VO/)...   
**Tania**: J'ai trouvé une meilleur moyen pour continuer mon histoire.... LE BUS! je fais 2 heures de trajet par jour...  
**Nefra**: je suis contente que tu apprécies aussi mes fanfic... Ahhh au moins une suissesse qui me comprendra... ;-) J'aurai voulu lire tes fanfics mais disons que je connais pas très bien HP et earth's children... Mais tu sais que l'intention est là ;-) au fait j'ai enfin pondu une suite pour fille de fée  
**Maxwell**: arf moi aussi j'aime bien Ninon, mais j'aime bien aussi Max... Continues ton histoire, je l'aime beaucoup... Tu montre un autre aspect de la personnalité de Jack, et même très bien!!!!  
**Tamara:** Merci de m'avoir remit sur la voie du VRAI Jack Sparrow!!! merci pour cet avis très constructif!!!  
**L'autre Tamara (coolys forever)**: désolé encore pour la confusion... J'espère que tu liras la suite ma grde... et vive... chai pas... tu sais quoi ;-)  
**Bv: ** Bah tu es pardonné(e) mon enfant!!! C'est pas grave pour la confusion ça arrive (je suis la reine des confusions) Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic!!!  
**Elysabeth:** Je suis contente que tu ailles continué ta fic! Je devrais te menacer publiquement quotidiennement maintenant... Je voulais aussi ajouté que mon est une folle coincidence, car j'ai écris ce chapitre avant de lire ta fic et le dindon inoffensif de legolas...  
**Gad: ** Arf toi... Je te remercies juste de lire en live et me comenter tout ça ;-) et d'autres choses que je vais pas mentioner là vu que ça a aucun rapport...  
Voilou et **Merci** à tout les autres.... But... WHY THE RHUM IS GONE??????? ***


	22. amis et Amis 1 histoire d'huître

Ils allèrent à San Helgar où un énorme navire volé les attendait, remplit d'amis très proche de Jack. Ninon avait remit son masque, tellement l'anonymat lui plaisait. D'ailleurs loin de Jack, elle avait été très volage et elle ne voulait pas que ses anciens amants la reconnaissent devant Jack. Par contre elle s'était considérablement rapprochée d'Anna Maria et les autres. Ils passaient leurs moments de libres ensemble, s'éloignant des autres.   
  
Le premier soir, ils étaient en train de jouer aux cartes dans une petite pièce dans cet énorme navire. Ninon se coupait les pointes abîmées, et Gibbs avalait impassiblement d'énormes gorgée de whisky coupé à de l'eau, il s'interrompit pour déclarer:  
  
- Je savais pas qu'il avait tellement d'amis...  
  
  
Anna Maria leva un oeil de la carte qu'elle étudiait:  
  
- Moi je leur fais pas confiance...  
  
  
  
Ninon demanda :  
  
- Mais vous savez qui a chourré la perle de Jack?  
  
  
  
Gibbs haussa les épaules:  
  
- Aucune idée... Il n'a rien dit... Mais en tout cas il peut être sûre qu'on va pas se mêler à ses vauriens d'amis...  
  
  
  
A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et un Jack ébouriffé entra en martelant les talons:  
  
- Ahhh vous voici bande de timides! Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans la salle à manger principale? hein? vous complotez contre moi????  
  
  
Il sortit dramatiquement son épée et s'écria:  
  
- EN GARDE!  
  
  
Ninon soupira et se leva:  
  
- Non, c'est juste qu'on fait pas encore confiance à tes supers amis... Bon plus sérieusement Jack  
  
  
Il leva les mains en imploration, mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, Ninon continua:  
  
- Oui je sais, CAPITAINE jack... Donc Capitaine, qui a volé ton navire?  
  
  
Jack s'assit à leur tables et se versa un verre:  
  
- Longue histoire, mec... Disons que d'abord j'aimerais que vous arrêtiez de faire les ... RACISTES! avec mes amis...  
  
  
Anna Maria releva son unique oeil actif en ce moment:  
  
- raciste? Xénophobe peut être mais pas raciste... On leur fait pas confiance c'est tout...   
  
  
- Ouais, tant qu'on fait notre boulot t'as pas à te plaindre!  
  
  
- Bon... Moi je pars les rejoindre faire un peu la fête...  
  
  
Il s'était levé et ouvrait déjà la porte, Ninon se leva brusquement et le tira avec sa manche:  
  
- Sparrow tu nous as pas encore dit comment tu t'es fais prendre...  
  
  
Il se dégagea brusquement et alla s'asseoir:  
  
  
- Je suis allée à un rendez vous secret, dans une île que seuls les membre d'un... groupe connaissaient. Laissant Gibbs, A-M et Ernesto. C'est L'Huître qui me l'a prit... C'était ma... comment dire... Le prix à payer pour ... plein de choses...  
  
  
  
Ninon prit une bouffée de sa cigarette et demanda :  
  
- Sois plus clair, on pige rien...  
  
  
Il lui prit la cigarette des doigts et en prit aussi une bouffée. Ninon faillit tomber par terre quand leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Une telle décharge parcourut son corps qu'elle n'entendit pas toute la réponse de Jack:  
  
-... Qui fait des pactes de ne pas venir piller les terres qui sont décernée à un autre pirate du clan... J'ai pillé la ville d'un de mes camarade, parce que bon..., Ils ont le meilleur rhum des caraïbes. Comme punition lL'Huître m'a prit mon navire et m'a laissé à Tortuga, me demandant d'attendre 3 mois avant de me battre pour reprendre mon navire... Je suis revenu que 6 mois plus tard, il avait déjà vendu mon navire à Croshard, le pirate le plus féroce de toutes les mers... Je dois le retrouver... Il m'a volé ma femme!  
  
  
Il dit cette dernière phrase avec une certaine gravité, les gars assis autour de lui savaient ce qu'il ressentait... Pour Jack, la Perle était plus qu'un navire, c'était sa vie... On pouvait l'imaginer vieil homme qui apprend à son petit fils à s'occuper de son navire mais jamais on ne l'imagine sur la terre ferme ou sur un autre navire... Jack Sparrow, c'est la mer et la Perle...  
  
  
- Sparrow on t'aidera...  
  
  
C'était Will qui était ému, il repensait à Elizabeth, cette peur qui l'habitait quand il croyait l'avoir perdu. Jack sourit, lui aussi très ému et déclara:  
  
- Bon les gars, je vais aller faire un peu la fête... Et toi Anna Maria reprend la barre...  
  
  
- Ouais Capitaine.  
  
Il sortit, Ninon secoua la tête en maugréant:  
  
- Je me demandes pourquoi je viens aider ce bon à rien...  
  
  
Will leva un sourcil et ricana:  
  
- Moi je sais...  
  
- Ta gueule Turner, je suis pas une femmelette comme toi!  
  
  
Will haussa les épaules d'un air offensé. Puis il continua sa partie de carte avec Ernesto. Gibbs alla se réapprovisionner d'alcool dans la salle commune et jeter un coup d'oeil sur Jack. Ninon quelque peu perturbée monta aussi sur le pont.   
  
Il faisait frais, mais Ninon était vraiment plongée dans ses pensée pour le réaliser. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour ce vulgaire pirate, était ce seulement un désir animal ou plus... Un lien qui reliait deux êtres... Elle faillit éclater de rire, Jack Sparrow ne pouvait pas aimer d'autres femmes sous peine de les faire mourir , elle était bien la seule femme qui ne pouvait pas mourir à cause de lui mais il a quand même trouvée une autre maîtresse.... La perle... Encore très amusée par cette idée, elle ne vit pas l'homme qui se planta devant elle. Mais quand il leva la voix, elle en fut horrifiée:  
  
- Mais je rêves... N'est ce pas ma maîtresse d'une nuit... Qui me vola tout en me promettant nombreuses richesses et des promesses... Mhmm et nous voilà coincé sur ce navire... toi et moi...  
  
Il s'avança, c'était un homme robuste et brun, Ninon l'avait choisi pour noyer son chagrin sur Jack à cause des ses yeux qui faisaient penser à ceux du capitaine fou. Elle sortit son épée:  
  
- Ce que tu ignores, jeune matelot c'est que je suis Ninon la pirate bohémienne... Et sorcière...  
  
Il allait sortir aussi son épée, quand une silhouette chancelante se présenta devant eux:  
  
- Ninon, franchement Niña c'est pas une raison pour menacer mes amis... Non mais!!! Faites pas l'amour pas la guerre!  
  
Une soudaine furie embrasa Ninon, elle donna un violent coup de pied à l'estomac de Jack, qui se plia en deux. Elle descendit vers les cabines en s'écriant:  
  
- Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec un stupide et pathétique pirate comme toi...  
  
Jack haussa les épaules, puis après un moment demanda:  
  
- Elle a dit que j'étais un pirate pathétique???  
  
  
L'autre homme hocha la tête un peu perturbé. Jack s'élança à la suite de Ninon:  
  
- Mais tu te prends pour quoi Niña!!!???!!!!!!???  
  
  
Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, pour finir le nez par terre. Il avait glissé sur une marche humide. Will qui passait par là, leva un sourcil et demanda:  
  
- Tout va bien Jack?  
  
  
- Bien sûre que tout va bien espèce de Eunuque pervers!  
  
  
  
Puis se relevant dignement il se dirigea vers la petite salle que les autres occupaient. Will le regarda partir et monta sur le pont pour demander quelque chose à Anna Maria... Jack ne tenait pas très bien sur ses pattes après sa chute, alors quand il entra dans la pièce il n'avait pas la dignité d'un capitaine qui vient veiller sur son équipe, plutôt la manière titubante d'un ivre.   
  
- Niña!  
  
- Quoi Sparrow?  
  
  
Ninon était excédée, elle avait commencé une partie avec Ernesto.  
  
  
- Tu m'as traité de pirate... paraplégique... Parmesan... Patin... Parlay?  
  
  
Ninon se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire:  
  
- Tu te trompes de mots... ça finit avec un e   
  
  
  
Un demi-heure plus tard Will revint dans la pièce pour trouver Jack allongé par terre qui déclamait des mots sans sens:  
  
- Parlementaire, Passage, Page, Pa...  
  
- Jack t'es retombé par terre?  
  
Le capitaine se mit debout d'un bond:  
  
- Je suis **Jamais ** tombé par terre Turner!  
  
Mais Ninon riait déjà:  
  
- Ris pas!!!! C'est pas pathétique... Pa.... Euhh... Ouiii c'était ce mot! Donc comme je disais... Tu m'avais traité de Pirate Pathétique et c'est faux¨!  
  
Ninon éclata de rire pour de bon:  
  
- Oui et? tu essayais de me dire ça depuis une demi-heure!!!! Tu es vraiment pathétique Jack Sparrow...  
  
Il al regardait avec une grimace étrange, la main sur son hanche droite et l'autre sur la garde de son épée. Ninon sourit encore et finir par lui embrasser le front:  
  
- Mais t'es quand même adorable!  
  
  
Riant encore, elle sortit pour rejoindre la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Anna Maria.   
  
Jack en fronçant les sourcils se tourna vers Will:  
  
- C'était une insulte ou pas à la fin?  
  
  
Will haussa les épaules et dit gravement:  
  
- What does your heart tell you? (que te dis ton coeur?)  
  
  
*** voilà une suite, après tant de jours, j'espère que la qualité est pas trop mauvaise... La dernière réplique de Turner est un clin d'oeil au trailer du Retour du roi (lotr), c'est ce que dis Aragorn quand Gandalf lui demande How do we know Frodo is alive? ...ehheh désolé c'est sortit tout seul... Merci à ceux qui me lisent encore***


	23. Ah ces sacrés revenants!

  
On chantait, on dansait et le rhum coulait à flot... Ninon avait l'air très sobre à côtés des fêtards... Les amis de Jack savaient certainement s'amuser. La jeune femme cherchait Jack, elle le trouva enfin, la tête entre ses mains... Elle s'assit à ses côtés, il marmonnait des mots sans sens:  
  
- Oecuméniquement... Profondément... Sobrement...   
  
  
- Jack? Capitaine?  
  
Il leva la tête brusquement avec un air égaré:  
  
- QUOI? ON NOUS ATTAQUE?  
  
  
Ninon n'avait pas envie de rire, comme d'habitude elle se demandait pourquoi elle était venue parler à Jack. Elle alluma une cigarette, une française qu'elle avait réussi à trouver dans un marché noir. Sans rien dire il la lui prit des mains pour en prendre une bouffée, ce geste sans grand intérêt faisait grandir en Ninon un désir de revoir leur intimité s'installer... Quand tout ce qui était à elle lui appartenait aussi à lui et vice versa... A la place elle lui demanda:  
  
- Qu'est ce qui va pas???? Tu es encore en train de chercher un mot???  
  
Il eut un léger sourire, un de ces sourire vide de sarcasme ou de sous entendu, un sourire tout simplement sparrowien...  
  
- Non pas cette fois... Je cherchais juste un qualificatif pour cette...   
  
  
Il secouait la tête pour trouver un mot pour décrire l'événement, Ninon perdit patience:  
  
- QUOI Jack Sparrow? qualifie pas dit!  
  
  
Il se roulait les coins de sa moustache puis finit par sortir quelque chose de sa sacoche:  
  
- J'ai trouvé ça dans mes affaires... Les affaires que m'a rendu L'Huître quand je suis revenu récupérer ma perle...   
  
Ninon retint un grimace d'irritation sur le ton tendre qu'avait Jack quand il parlait de son navire. Impassible le capitaine continua sa tirade:  
  
- Et puis il manquait ma boussole... Tu sais celle  
  
Ils murmurèrent en même temps:  
  
- Une boussole qui ne pointe pas le nord....  
  
Jack leva un sourcil et se pencha vers elle:  
  
- La boussole qui te mène à la Isla de La muerte...  
  
Il ressortit la pièce d'or aztèque.....  
  
Ninon écarquilla les yeux:  
  
- L'or qui damne les hommes... Comme l'équipage de Barbossa et... Ô Jack!  
  
Elle se leva brusquement:  
  
- Tu es en possession d'une des pièces... Tu es...  
  
- Damné... Je sais...  
  
Il sourit sous le regard choqué de Ninon:  
  
- C'est pas si mal, suis immortel... Sauf que...  
  
  
Il lui prit la main et la baisa:  
  
- Sauf que si je te baise je sentirai rien... Et que je pourrai pas te chanter es balades sous la lune parce que je te ferai peur... Et pi le rhum n'a aucun goût...  
  
Il disait cela d'un air amusé, Ninon n'en tenant point s'écria:  
  
- tu es vraiment CON ou bien fou!!!! tu te rends compte tu sais même pas qui a prit ces pièces comment pourrais tu être sauver? Tu vas errer comme ça toute ta vie... Et moi comme une conne...  
  
Jack sourit et déclara:  
  
- Peut être que je devrais me damner tout les jours pour que tu montres un peu d'attachement pour moi... Non je suis pas con... peut être fou mais pas con... Je sais que Croshard est un sacré avare... Il préférerait garder ces pièces pour lui et c'est par erreur qu'il en a laissé une avec les affaires qu'il a rendu à La Huître... Donc...   
  
Il se leva, remettant son long manteau usé:  
  
-Nous allons à la Isla de la Muerte et on vérifie combien de pièces manquent...  
  
  
- Mais... On va se faire prendre...  
  
Jack lui jeta un long regard foudroyant et déclara:  
  
- C'est **Mon** île! Je sais où accoster sans être vu...  
  
  
Ninon haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte et se leva... Elle quitta la pièce avant Jack qui allait donner des ordres... Quand elle fut dans le couloir humide elle s'avoua qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude pour Jack... Mais serrant les lèves elle décida de se la jouer froide et cynique... Jack n'était vraiment pas bien... C'était pas un homme à fille... Mais un homme amoureux d'un navire... Faire de la concurrence avec la perle noir? Une folie!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Jack le fou

  
Il faisait nuit noir, Jack donnait des ordres à Anna Maria et Gibbs qui restaient sur le navire. Anna Maria fit remarquer à Ninon:  
  
- Tu sais qu'en jupe tu va pas pouvoir être discrète et on va voir tes dessous très facilement...  
  
  
- M'en bats les couilles!  
  
Ninon était penchée sur son sac, Jack se retourna en levant un sourcil:  
  
- Niña à ce que je sache t'as pas de couilles... Bien heureusement...  
  
  
Ninon se releva, sa sacoche enfilée sur sa taille et elle dit:  
  
- Ta gueule Jack le fantôme... Je parles de mes couilles spirituelles...  
  
  
Gibbs secoua la tête énergiquement et coupa:  
  
- Ne dis pas ça... ça porte **malheur**!  
  
Jack haussa les épaules et prit ses affaires:  
  
- Bon Gibbs je connais un moyen pour enlever ce malheur... Tu gardes le navire de celui qui baise avec celle qui te porte malheur... savvy?  
  
  
Gibbs, un peu perturbé, bégaya:  
  
- Ouais bien sûre... Okay je le surveilles...  
  
  
  
Ninon finit par enfiler un pantalon corsaire sous sa jupe pour faire plaisir à Anna Maria et aussi parce qu'elle avait pas envie de donner des mauvaises idées à Will, surtout après cette proposition indécente quand il était bourré... A ce moment là Will se tenait les bras ballant en regardant la lune et il murmura:  
  
- Oh ma douce eli... J'espère que tu ne t'inquiète pas trop...  
  
Jack haussa les épaules:  
  
- Bon Turner tu fous quoi? t'es sur la lune?  
  
Très fière de sa remarque le capitaine éclata de rire... Puis sérieusement il se tourna vers Gibbs:  
  
- Tiens toi au code si le pire devait advenir... Bon le mec et la dame... On y va!  
  
Ils prirent une petite barque pour approcher l'île. Dans la clarté de la lune on pouvait voir l'ombre de la Perle Noir. A côté de Ninon Jack soupira:  
  
- Ah ma pauvre perle... Je dois d'abord m'occuper de ces foutus pièces avant de pouvoir être dans tes bras...  
  
Excédée Ninon se tourna vers Jack avec l'intention de le rabrouer quand elle vit à la place de son beau capitaine il y avait un squelette. Jack éclata de rire, il avait l'air démoniaque:  
  
- Voyons mon coeur... T'as déjà fait face à des démons pire que moi...   
  
  
Will lui continua à ramer, mais Ninon fit semblant d'être indifférente... Même si, c'était une drôle d'impression d'être aux côtés d'un squelette... Jack regardait sa main devenir en os dans la lumière lunaire et déclara:  
  
- ça c'est intéressant... Même fascinant... C'est tellement beau de voir ses os... Vous savez comme...  
  
Ninon lui donna une claque, sans le regarder tellement son état de squelette la perturbait:  
  
- Ta gueule Sparrow concentre toi plutôt sur le paysage et notre plan...  
  
  
Le plan était très simple, Jack allait entrer dans la cachette du coffre par un passage secret tandis que Ninon et Will feront la ronde...   
  
  
Ils se glissèrent tel des ombres jusqu'à ce passage secret... C'était un tunnel très étroit et humide, mais Jack qui l'avait creusé lui même le connaissait très bien. Il faisait étrangement froid et Ninon frissonnait, tandis que Jack descendait... Bientôt on ne peut même plus entendre ses pas... Will et Ninon se tenait agenouillé devant le ravin et veillait... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jack les avait posté ici, il n'y avait aucun intérêt... Puis après un long moment Ninon déclara:  
  
- Je crois qu'il est claustro...  
  
  
Will haussa les épaules:  
  
- Peut être... Dis Ninon c'est pas si dure la vie de voyageuse...?  
  
- Non, pourquoi?  
  
Will leva les yeux vers la lune et d'une voix rêveuse déclama:  
  
- J'aimerais partir vers l'horizon... Tu sais avec ma chère femme... ça serait le rêve...  
  
  
Il fut interrompu par une voix qui sortait du ravin:  
  
- Turner arrête d'être sentimental, sors moi de là!!!!  
  
  
Les deux compères aidèrent leur capitaine à sortir du passage secret, il avait une coupure dans la main.  
- J'y ai mis mon sang, il manque seulement une autre pièce... J'ignores où elle est... J'ai mis un cadenas sur le coffre pour empêcher l'accès aux impies...  
  
Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, quand soudain un cri déchira la nuit. Quatre pirates accouraient avec leurs énormes sabres. Les trois amis tentèrent de leur faire face avec les épées qu'ils avaient mais bientôt d'autre pirates accoururent et Will, Ninon et Jack furent prisonnier... On les jeta dans une chambre dans cette tour qui avait appartenu à Jack. Frissonnante, Ninon s'assit sur le sol humide et déclara:  
  
- Alors capitaine casse cou, on fait quoi?  
  
  
- Qu'est ce que je sais moi? Je sais qu'une chose... Personne n'emprisonne Capitaine Jack Sparrow...  
  
Will haussa les épaules d'un air détaché et Jack continua sa tirade:  
  
- Les autres seront loin à l'aube s'ils se tiennent au code... On pas tarder à rencontrer ce cher Croshard... Bon...  
  
Il eut un sourire sournois et il jeta un regard sur la silhouette dénudée de Ninon:  
  
- Écoutes mon coeur si tu le déconcentrais pendant un moment je...  
  
Ninon gifla Jack en rugissant:  
  
- Non MAIS **RÊVES!!!!!!! ** Je suis pas une pute! Tu t'es foutu dans la merde, alors encaisse... J'en ai marre de toi Jack l'éventreur de la patience des autres!  
  
Jack fulminait aussi, s'en voulant au fond de lui d'avoir dit pareille chose:  
  
- C'est **moi** le capitaine au cas où t'avais pas pigé!  
  
Il allait se lancer dans une tirade mais il glissa sur le sol humide et se retrouva sur le postérieur. Jurant et maugréant il se frottait le derrière quand le capitaine Croshard fit son entrée... Il était somptueusement vêtu: d'or et de velours marine... Son chapeau aurait fait pâlir d'envie Barbossa ou Commodore Norrington, il avait de petits yeux porcin verdâtre. Tout de suite, Ninon eut de la nausée en le voyant... Il était vraiment un pirate, sale, répugnant et dangereux... Ses habits étaient beaux, mais ses dents jaunâtre et ses moustaches jaunis par le tabac lui donnait un aspect vieux et sale. Il puait le rhum et le moisi. De ses sales yeux il dénudaient Ninon du regard. Celle ci serrait les poings, détestant être traité ainsi. Jack finit par casser cette observation tellement précise de la poitrine de Ninon par ce capitaine.  
  
- Alors Croshard, on arrêtes des amis qui viennent visiter l'île qui **LEUR **appartenait?  
  
- Jack, Jack... Tu n'as pas changé... Aussi naïf et ridicule... Tu te regardes dans le miroir quelques fois?  
  
Jack haussa les épaules et avec sa démarche tellement caractéristique s'avança vers ce pirate:  
  
- En attendant moi je suis pas sale et dans mon lit les filles viennent de leur propre gré...**savvy?  
  
  
*** **Hum, hum hum... que va t'il se passer.... MYSTÈRE ET BOULE DE GOMME!... promis une suite pas ds trop longtemps ***


	25. Peut être une concession?

**  
**Croshard avait décidé, à cause de _l'impertinence_, de Jack des les attacher dehors sous la pluie.  
Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que les trois amis étaient attaché solidement avec une corde sur un arbre. A chaque fois qu'un éclair déchirait le ciel, Will glapissait:  
  
- Nahhhhhhnnn! Tombe pas sur notre arbre! On vas tous mourir! Je reverrai jamais Elizabeth!  
  
Jack leva les yeux au ciel, quand pour cinquième fois d'affilé Will hurla, il rétorqua:  
  
- Si tu cries, il y a plus de chance qu'un jolie éclair tombe sur notre arbre.  
  
Ninon se tortillait, elle détestait toujours autant l'orage:  
  
- J'arrives pas à sortir la dague que j'ai cachée dans ma bottine.... Et si on chantait?  
  
Une goutte tomba sur le nez de Jack, l'énervant encore plus mais il répondit galamment:  
  
- Comme la fois quand tu t'étais perdue?  
  
Il serra sa main dans la sienne. Elle était glacée et la bohémienne tremblait un peu. Sans peur, semblait t'elle. Mais un simple orage la réduisait toujours en petite fille. Alors d'une voix déraillé par la fatigue et un mal de gorge, Jack Sparrow décida de chanter pour la femme qu'il aimait:  
  
- We're rascals, scoundrels, villans and knaves.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs!  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
**_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
_**  
We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
Aye! But we're loved by our mommies and dads!  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
**_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
_  
** Ils étaient frigorifié pas la pluie et Ninon se disait tristement, que finalement elle serait prête à faire une concession. Mais c'était trop tard... Ils allaient mourir... Jetant un coup d'oeil sur Jack, elle vit la lune l'éclairer... Un squelette... Jamais Croshard ne versera son sang, jamais elle ne pourrait revoir Jack Sparrow comme avant...  
  
Elle avait envie de rire sur le pathétisme de la situation... Elle était attaché sur un arbre avec un jeune idéaliste et un mort vivant qu'elle aimait. Il y avait de l'orage et de pluie... Ils allaient sûrement mourir mais jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse de sa vie. Car elle savait finalement ce qu'elle attendait de la vie... Elle voulait être avec Jack, pourquoi pas!? partager le temps.... Six mois avec lui dans son navire et le reste de l'année à explorer la terre ferme... Dans la vie on ne pouvait pas tout avoir... L'irrécupérable adolescente s'en rendait compte. C'était ça grandir peut être... Savoir que l'on peut pas tout avoir...  
  
Qu'importe...  
  
Elle se mit à chanter à tue tête avec Jack et Will:  
  
  
- We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
Aye! But we're loved by our mommies and dads!  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
**_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
  
  
  
_**Quand soudain apparurent trois personne... Les fidèles compagnons de toujours... Ernesto, Anna-maria et Gibbs. Ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents. Mais Gibbs riait comme un fou en regardant ce pathétique tableau.  
  
Ils détachèrent leurs amis. Et à la surprise de tous, la première chose que fit Ninon, fut de se jeter dans les bras de Jack et de lui embrasser fougueusement les lèvres... Lui aussi était étonné...  
  
  
Il trouvèrent rapidement un abri une petite grotte naturelle. Anna Maria présenta aux pauvres prisonniers un bon repas. Et Gibbs les réchauffa avec de l'alcool. Puis longtemps ils discutèrent. Ninon restait blotti contre Jack, qui pouvait pas s'empêcher de mettre sa main dans la lune. Finalement ils s'endormirent sans trouver de solution. Ninon dormait pas vraiment, elle n'arrivait pas. Ainsi ce fut la première a entendre un bruit de pas. La tempête avait laisser place à un grand silence. Elle secoua Anna Maria, faisant l'impasse sur Jack qui réveillera tout le monde avec ses cris.  
  
- Anna, il y a quelqu'un qui vient...  
  
La pirate dégaina sa longue dague et se leva. Elle se posta dans un coin de la grotte. Ninon se posta à l'opposé avec le sabre de Jack. Elles se jetèrent toutes deux sur l'inconnu. Il hurla comme un forcené, ce qui réveilla les autres. En fin de compte il fut entouré par Jack et ses hommes .  
  
Les autres ne pouvaient pas reconnaître la personne dans l'obscurité. Mais Jack n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour utiliser sa cervelle:  
  
- Croshard... Quelle surprise! Will... enfin John l'affreux... Fouille le!  
  
Will fouilla l'homme et triomphalement leva une pièce aztèque. Jack tout contente fit un grand sourire à Ninon:  
  
- Je suis pas si pathétique après tout, hein?! Victoire mes amis!  
  
  
Ils avaient réussi... Il suffisait que d'amener Croshard à la cachette du coffre puis ils seront acquitté. Bien sûre tout cela dans la discrétion. Et après, Ninon savait qu'elle aura tout le temps pour parler à Jack de sa décision...  
  
  
*** Je sais je vous ai fait attendre, et aucune excuse ne sera valable. Je m'excuse et vous remercie pour votre fidélité. Malheureusement, la fièvre caraibian est passé... Détrompez vous je trouves tjrs jack aussi marrant... Mais c'est que je suis revenue aux sources, c'est à dire sda... Et vu qu'avec mes cours j'ai très peu de temps, je me consacre entièrement à mes fics sdaienne. Il y aura encore un épilogue pour cette fic et après c'est finito.. Je suis désolé, mais l'inspiration s'envole... Surtout que sans une concession la relation de Jack et Ninon ne pourrait jamais être pleine de joie... Donc bon... Merci encore pr vos reviews...***


	26. L'horizon épilogue

  
- Mais t'es DINGUE! Jack personne ne t'avait dit de le tuer!  
  
Ils attendaient dans le crépuscule que Jack sortent du passage secret quand celui ci en sortant avoua qu'il avait tué Croshard au lieu de seulement lui entaillé le poignet.  
  
Jack secoua la tête, faisant tinter les perles sur ses cheveux et fronça les sourcils, il écoutait même pas ses amis. Dans son cerveau aux connections étranges, il créait un plan. Quand on était pirate on devait être sans merci pour sauver sa propre peau. Il expliquera ça à la femmelette et la bohémienne en sécurité sur la perle noir. Mais alors qu'il réfléchissait Gibbs l'interrompit:  
  
- Oh j'ai oublié de dire...  
  
Anna-Maria se tourna vers lui:  
  
- Tu n'as rien oublié de dire, j'étais pas à moitié soûl moi!  
  
Gibbs secoua sa frimousse trempée et eut un de ses grand sourire d'homme intelligent:  
  
- Non t'étais déjà partie... Enfin alors que tu choisissait nos armes j'ai parlé à l'équipage...   
  
Il leva le nez au ciel et continua:  
  
- A cette heure-ci ils doivent déjà être dans la perle noir!  
  
Jack glapit:  
  
- QUOI?!?   
  
Ninon se leva rapidement, se rendant compte du peu de temps qu'il leur restait pour s'éclipser de l'île discretos:  
  
- Écoutes le pirate fou, ton navire est entre nos mains... On reviendra plus tard et plus nombreux dans l'île quand on sera prêt. Après tout la perle noir c'est l'obsession de ta vie, ton trésor... La voie doit être libre avant que le soleil ne se lève complètement...  
  
Jack ne fit pas mine de bouger alors que les autres s'affairaient. Anna-Maria l'apostropha:  
  
- Capitaine?!? Encore dans la lune?  
  
- Will, Gibbs allez récupérer le coffre maudit et ramener le sur la Perle Noir.  
  
Donnant fièrement ses ordres, le capitaine se mit debout et avec joie prit le chemin pour rejoindre ce navire qui lui donnait des joyaux inestimables.... Les joyaux de la liberté...  
  
Alors que Le soleil commença à éclairer l'île, les pirates survivants de Croshard étaient impuissant pour arrêter le navire qui s'en allait, les laissant sans moyen de rejoindre des terres habités...  
  
Bien sûre le navire avait été surveillé mais l'équipage de Jack s'en était débarrassé sans problèmes...  
  
La tête haute Jack regardait son équipage s'affairer sur son navire... Cette fois il savait que tout était pour le meilleur... Il n'avait plus le goût à piller des innocents habitants, par contre les navires d'autres pirates étaient une bonne idée. Et puis le plus important sera de continuer vers l'horizon pour ne jamais revenir. Les hommes de Croshard pouvaient gardé l'île de la mort, le coffre aztèque était en sécurité dans la Perle Noir. Will vint vers son ami, chassant sa rêverie:  
  
- Content Jack?  
  
Le pirate hocha la tête tout en gardant sa fausse gravité:  
  
- Je te ramène au Port Royal?  
  
Will fronça ses sourcils:  
  
- mais n'est ce pas dangereux pour vous?  
  
Jack éclata de rire, attirant l'attention de tout le monde:  
  
- Non dutout, nous sommes dans le navire le plus rapide du **monde!** ça sera plutôt divertissant de faire peur une dernière fois à ces honnêtes gens.  
  
Ninon aussi rejoignit ses deux amis. Elle regardait silencieusement l'horizon qui se perdait entre la mer et le ciel. Tout semblait tellement parfait en ce début de matinée, comme au commencement du monde... Un moment exceptionnellement beau...  
  
Will les laissa seuls...  
  
Jack ne disait pas un mot, ni elle...  
  
Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit. Avoir presque perdu Jack lui avait fait réalisé à quel point il était important pour elle. Cette dernière folle escapade lui avait aussi fait réaliser qu'elle n'était pas une toute jeune femme... A son âge on devait avoir acquit un minimum de maturité. Devenir complètement réfléchi et équilibré... ça ne sera jamais possible pour Ninon. Par contre, agir un peu plus comme une adulte... Pourquoi pas...`  
Être adulte pour elle signifiait accepter que l'individualisme mène à rien et que le bonheur souvent vient des concessions.  
  
Mais voulait elle enfin grandir?  
  
Ninon glissa son regard sur Jack. Il était pitoyable quelques fois, voir même ridicule mais au fond il était comme elle...   
  
Jack se tourna aussi vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent...  
  
Encore silencieux ils écoutèrent l'océan chanter et l'équipage à son travail. Alors hors propos, Ninon ajouta:  
  
-... Je pourrais passer 6 mois sur la terre ferme et 6 mois avec toi...  
  
Jack éclata de rire et la prit dans ses bras:  
  
- Ah sacré Niña! Et tu crois que je veux rester plus de 5 mois loin de toi?   
Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble, Ninon avait envie de chanter et de danser avec le vent...  
  
- Alors tout les deux mois on se retrouve?   
  
Jack hocha la tête mais d'un air troublé répondit:  
  
- Oui mais tu sais pour des enfants c'est difficile de pas avoir un foyer... On a qu'à avoir une maison.  
  
Ninon écarquilla les yeux:  
  
- Une **maison**? Attends... Tu n'es pas un pirate?  
  
- Oui mais..  
  
- **Des enfants?** Quels enfants? Jack je comprends rien!  
  
Jack bredouillait et Ninon le regardait avec ahurissement. L'idée d'avoir des enfants lui faisait moins peur que rester sur place. Elle avait rarement vécu sur un même lieu pendant plus d'un mois. Mais c'était le seul moyen d'être avec Jack...  
  
Alors jack la supplia de se taire et lui prit les mains:  
  
- Voilà, c'est simple... J'ai quelques pièces et bijoux que j'ai gardé dans un lieu secret. Avec ça je pourrais acheter une gentille maisonnette... Pourquoi pas à Port Royal. et On pourra s'y retrouver tout les fin de mois... et puis pour les enfants on verra quand on aura...   
  
Il avait l'air tellement adorable que Ninon ne pu que se jeter dans ses bras...  
  
- Ah et c'est moi qui a emprisonné le célèbre Jack Sparrow!  
  
Cette idée lui rappela que dans Port Royal on laissera pas Jack vivre en paix:  
  
- Mais Jack... Tu es un pirate ils vont pas te pardonner...  
  
Une lueur amusé brilla dans les yeux du pirate:  
  
- Je croyais que tu aimais vivre dans l'action...  
  
Il s'embrassèrent...  
  
Arrivée plutôt loin de l'île de la mort et d'autres rivages, Jack donna l'ordre de ralentir la vitesse. Aidé de Will il sortit le coffre aztèque qu'il avait gardé en sécurité dans sa cabine, ils le hissèrent ensemble par dessus bord. Il était encore cadenassé, Jack avait la clé sur lui et allait s'en débarrasser autrement. Un grand plouf accueilli le coffre dans le fond de la mer....L'infinie horizon et le lappement des vagues sur le navire illustrait leur ivresse... Une nouvelle vie allait commencer...   
Ils étaient enfin débarrassés de cette malédiction....  
  
Enfin semblait-il....  
  
*** Voilà... C'est fini... Désolé ce n'est pas une fin grandiose. Mais bon c'était le seul moyen de faire rejoindre Jack et Ninon.. Qui sait ils se marieront... Et auront plein de petits Jacks... ça sera l'horreur pour leur quartier... Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette irrégulière aventure... Vous savez, peut être qu'un jour j'écrirai une séquelle... ;-) ***


End file.
